Agapé
by Mikami
Summary: AU Seiya x Usagi. After an era of war, the Moon and Earth Empires call a truce. The Moon invites Earth’s warriors to enter a tournament that rewards the victor a most coveted prize. Crystal Tokyo sends the Templar Kou Seiya to win Prince Endymion a bride.
1. The End of an Era

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. When I write, I don't hold back. You have been warned.

**A/N**: I honestly never thought I'd be back again writing for Seiya and Usagi. I got rid of all my old fics, many of them unfinished, about 4-5 years ago. The one shot "Forever Hold Your Peace" is the only one that still stands. Anyway, I got hit with the nostalgia vibe recently and my inspiration was rekindled for one of my most beloved couples. I hope you enjoy it :)

**Agapé  
**Written by: Mikami

* * *

"…if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world…" — Le Petit Prince, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

**Chapter One  
**The End of an Era

Aristaeus was dead. The news had spread like a viral plague through the lips of citizens, reaching to the furthest corners of Earth. It was widely known that the unyielding sovereign of their powerful rival, the Moon, had taken ill in the last year. Though the level of severity was unknown, it was still difficult to conceive that the man—once considered a god by some—was defeated by his own frailty and not by Earth-bound hands. Some rejoiced in the simplistic but ultimately ironic ending to decades of war. However, the battle-hardened scoffed with unbending pride, claiming his death brought an anticlimactic closure to the legendary rivalry between the Moon and Earth Empires.

The enemy monarch was dead but his last wish was apparently peace.

Within the military city-state of Crystal Tokyo, praise for the war's end was no different seven days after the news of Aristaeus' passing. Celebration was a shockwave, eliciting the cries of joy and relief throughout the city streets. It ricocheted like lightning through the media—footage of terrible battles, endless interviews with Earth's leaders and their generals spread the news to anyone ignorant of the monumental event.

For some that had fought the war throughout their existence, the end felt like a dark hole, as battles encompassed the very nature of their beings. Others found themselves in shock when war-weary Earth leaders agreed to answer the unanticipated call to peace. For the Templars of Crystal Tokyo, the threat of obsolescence was not far from their minds.

Although protection of the city-state was amongst first priority, the need for planning battle stratagems against the Moon Empire was not needed at the present. There was now a new concern that landed itself on the shoulders of the Templars during the very delicate time of post-armed conflict. Kou Taiki and Kou Yaten knew this instinctively as they made their way down the sparse, cathedral hallway.

"He's supposed to be halfway to Tor by now. The Metalia Syndicate doesn't like to wait," Yaten said. The silver-haired Templar swept a lock of hair away from olive eyes.

"It has to be important if he's delaying the millionth negotiation about jurisdiction," Taiki replied.

"In which those extortionist fucks have none in this territory," his companion snorted derisively as they both turned a corner. "I'm surprised he hasn't given the order to just annihilate them."

"You can put away the itchy trigger finger," Taiki smiled, brushing the sleeves of his light ash grey suit. "Because it's not our business to decide."

"Which is fortunate for them."

The large hallway opened up to a circular foyer; the floor was tiled with a black marble pattern. The soaring ceiling was a network of glass to allow the sun to illuminate the bare, limestone walls. At the end of the foyer were tall, double mahogany doors. The pair entered without hesitation, stepping into the personal study of Kardeiz Gamma.

The Chairman of Crystal Tokyo stood amongst the wood and leather-rich opulence, facing the expansive window. Hands clasped behind his back, he had been anticipating his subordinates' arrival. His indigo, ankle-length blazer flared slightly when he turned to acknowledge them.

"Where's Seiya?" he asked in place of a greeting.

"Last I checked he was at the barracks," Yaten answered, striding toward the regal but aging man in front of him. The Chairman was tall, his face wrought with sharper cheekbones and a lined mouth. Piercing gray eyes with flecks of pewter were set under a hooded brow, complementing his thinning, chestnut hair.

"We were to make sure the training and recruitment of soldiers didn't lag in lieu of recent events," Taiki added. "But he's on his way. I made sure of that."

The taller Templar briefly looked at his cell phone and then shoved it back into the inner pocket of his blazer.

"Chairman, it's already late and you still haven't left—" Yaten began.

"You needn't worry about any of that," Kardeiz gave them a mysterious smile. "Metalia won't even want to see me today due to an interesting piece of news that hit ground. Jurisdiction is the last thing on their minds, as well as mine."

When he was met with silence, the Chairman walked around the heavy oak desk. He could see the intrigue and curiosity flashing through their eyes just as an additional figure in black stepped through the mahogany doors. Three pairs of eyes turned toward the interruption.

Tall and dark-haired, the third Templar was attired in a fitted, double-breasted overcoat with a high-necked collar. Six gunmetal buttons lined the front as the overcoat reached the knees of his black slacks. The waist-high slits on the sides allowed him to stride faster toward the group of three already gathered in the Chairman's study. Upon approach, Kou Seiya gave a slight bow in apology.

"You're late," Yaten uttered from the corner of his mouth.

"You have my apologies, Chairman," Seiya said, after shooting Yaten a quick but withered look. "I was a little ambitious after being asked to survey the progress of the new recruits."

Kardeiz just waved off the formal explanation and replied, "This is infinitely more important. At least you saved me the trouble of having to repeat myself."

Seiya nodded, taking a place beside Taiki and straightening his black leather gloves out of reflex. He eyed the Chairman in question when the pause he took was drawn out longer than expected.

Kardeiz reached into the inner pocket of his blazer and pulled out a folded parchment. The blue wax seal of the Moon Empire was already torn open.

"Aristaeus wanted peace," he began, running his fingers absently along the ridges of the seal. "We all know it's the beginning of delicate times but this undefined period without physical conflict may come to an end sooner than we anticipated."

Handing off the folded parchment to Taiki, he continued, "It makes me wonder if Aristaeus intended this event to happen, living or dead."

"This is an invitation to a tournament," Taiki said, skimming the details.

"Precisely," Kardeiz replied as both Yaten and Seiya moved closer for a glance.

"Trusting a dead enemy's word?" Seiya asked, taking the parchment from his taller companion.

"With the stakes this high, what does that really matter?" Kardeiz said back. "The tournament is to be held in three days on the Moon. The champion receives a golden prize. There will be a union, in which all dealings with the Moon will go through the winning state, and then out toward the rest of the governing bodies of Earth."

The atmosphere in the room was suddenly swallowed thickly by shock and all three Templars regarded their sovereign and each other. While listening to Kardeiz, Yaten plucked the parchment from Seiya's hands to skim through the elegant calligraphy. Silver eyebrows drew together as he was still having trouble discerning what the Moon's entire offer really insinuated.

"It sounds like an excuse for the Moon to pit us against each other for their entertainment," Seiya said flatly.

"True. And that's what has me," Yaten added.

"You clearly aren't thinking about it in a more productive aspect," Kardeiz countered. "One of the sole reasons we've been at war with them for decades was to claim their secrets, their powers."

"Magic," Taiki concluded simply and the Chairman nodded.

"Winning the position of liaison to the Moon Empire at the very beginning of this new age will bring the victor a great power. There will be collaborations, new findings and unfathomable opportunities. It may result in the one thing Crystal Tokyo was always meant for—we would be a Capital and there will arise a new regime."

An uncomfortable surge was pulsing doubt through Seiya's bloodstream and at the new circumstances, he couldn't find any footing. As a first class Templar in the city-state of Crystal Tokyo, he had fought the Moon Empire his entire life. With two of his closest comrades he orchestrated attacks, infiltrations and was one of the few on Earth that made assassination attempts on Aristaeus' life. In light of events that seemed to change so rapidly, he felt like he was chasing breathlessly after it. Exchanging glances with Yaten and Taiki told him clearly that they felt the same.

"The Metalia Syndicate has already chosen their champion," said Kardeiz, eyeing Seiya. "They'll be sending Gauvain in two days."

Seiya wanted to scoff. Hearing that name was an insult in itself—Gauvain, a man who was long overdue to a cold, hard grave. There was already a well-known tension between Crystal Tokyo and the small brotherhood-like organization of the Metalia Syndicate. Seiya's distaste for that specific member was fatal but there had never been a chance to act on it. Not with Beryl in charge.

A new but disturbing thought trickled into his head. The possibility of Gauvain winning the tournament and elevating the Metalia Syndicate above the other Earth states, would give them power to expand.

He stared back at Kardeiz with a hardening jaw. The older man's penetrating gaze held a brute sense of knowing and at times like these, Seiya hated how the Chairman discerned his unspoken thoughts.

"We can't expect everything to be suddenly different," Seiya said darkly. "Aristaeus has been dead a week. They still hate us up there and won't hesitate to kill."

"Of course they do, but if I know Aristaeus' soft-hearted Queen, she's still grieving over her ruthless husband and will make sure every last of his wishes are fulfilled. Even through this turn of events, the Moon's loyalty to Serenity remains concrete no matter how afflicted they feel about an alliance with Earth. We will have her protection," Kardeiz answered, taking back the parchment.

"A week ago this would've sounded blasphemous," Yaten uttered, shaking his head. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his charcoal trench coat.

"The war was already over the moment he was bed-ridden," Taiki said. "It was just a matter of time."

Yaten glanced past Kardeiz and beyond the glass window toward the spires of Crystal Tokyo. He wanted to sigh in contempt but thought better of it and kept it to himself. Like Seiya and Taiki he was equally distrustful at the sudden change in the winds. But whether or not they felt a certain way never mattered. Their battalion of three had operated directly under the Chairman, executing his every order for as long as they could remember.

"They'd better give us a draft of the contract. We can tear it to shreds before putting it back together in a way we see fit," Yaten offered.

Kardeiz turned slowly on his heel and strode back toward his desk, an unreadable quirk lifting the side of his mouth.

"From what I've been told," he said. "There's no paperwork involved when it comes to finalizing the union."

"What?" Seiya asked, arching a frustrated brow.

The Chairman craned his head back to his personal guard.

"The contract is his daughter, Princess Serenity II. Both a symbol of the agreement and the prize to the winner of the tournament. The contract becomes binding in marriage."

"Aside from the obvious protocol to consummate the Moon-Earth liaison, were you really considering another wife after all these years?" Taiki questioned.

Kardeiz laughed and whirled around to face them in amusement.

"I intend to give her to Endymion," he corrected. "They'll be married before my time comes to pass."

"I see," the tallest Templar nodded quietly. He had a nagging suspicion that Prince Endymion wouldn't be too accommodating to his father's decision.

"I'll be sending the three of you to escort her back safely."

"On the assumption that we win," Yaten added, a tad sarcastically.

Kardeiz gave him an unsettling smile. It turned into a flash of teeth.

"You will be leaving in two days," he concluded. "That is all."

All three Templars gave a slight bow before heading for the door. Taiki could tell that Yaten was in dire need of expressing a barrage of conflicting thoughts but was holding it in like he was ready to burst. The two reached the mahogany double doors before the Chairman called one of them back.

"Seiya, I want to have a word with you," Kardeiz said, taking on a more serious tone.

The dark-haired Templar paused. Nodding at Taiki and Yaten's questioning stares, he bid them silently to go on. When they disappeared through the doors, Seiya walked back to the center of the Chairman's study.

"Was there anything else you required of me?" he asked, watching Kardeiz saunter behind his desk and take a seat in his large leather chair.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he said. He folded his hands together methodically on the dark oak wood. "All participating Earth states are only allowed one entry into the tournament. It can be the head of the governing body or one of considerable rank."

Kardeiz looked at Seiya unflinchingly. "I want it to be you."

"Without question," Seiya replied automatically.

"Excellent."

The Chairman's expression wavered between a self-satisfied smirk and a smile. Seiya had seen that expression many times when Kardeiz asked him to pull a job.

"But there is one thing," said Seiya. "Knowing that your decision stands, how is Endymion taking this?"

"How my son feels is of no consequence," Kardeiz replied, his voice almost callous. "We're past that redheaded ordeal."

Seiya nodded and spoke, "Very well."

The Templar exited the Chairman's study with discomfort churning in his gut. He crossed the circular foyer quickly, hoping that a fast pace would ease his thoughts. He also had a feeling Taiki and Yaten were expecting him.

Somebody had been waiting, but it wasn't his closest comrades. Seiya stopped a few feet from the rigid figure that was fully attired in white. The nature of his suited garment was pristine, unlike his expression, which was marred with severity. His lips were drawn to a thin line and his brow furrowed as he regarded his father's right-hand man.

"He wants you to fight, doesn't he?" Endymion said, more of a declaration than an inquiry.

Seiya's face softened slightly when he saw the Prince's troubled gaze, but he ultimately knew that no amount of words could assuage the anger seeping from Endymion's demeanor.

"The decision's already been made," he explained, just short of weary. "I'm just following orders."

"You told me you wouldn't," Endymion said, a gloved hand fisting at his side.

"I told you I wouldn't IF he didn't choose to send me."

Seiya was steadfast in the face of Endymion's resentment. The Prince glared at him, despising the barest hint of pity concealed in the Templar's cobalt eyes. He never had a reason to hate the man he grew up with, or the otherworldly nature of combat in his blood—but Endymion couldn't hold it back. Seiya had always been the Chairman's default choice when it came to annihilating those who stood in his way.

"It's done, Endy," Seiya told him evenly. "Kakyuu will eventually have to understand that this is all for Crystal Tokyo."

Endymion wanted nothing more than to pummel him, especially after Seiya had the gall to look him in the eyes and be indirectly responsible for coming between him and the woman he loved—the courtier he had promised to marry since they were young.

News of the tournament, its rules and its coveted prize spread like wildfire within forty-eight hours of the invitation's arrival. A cursed piece of parchment with the Moon's blasted seal was all it took to bait his father's ambitions. There was no regard for Endymion's original plans, just the decision that he was to be married to the daughter of the Earth's long-standing enemy. It had broken Kakyuu's heart.

"She hates you, Seiya," Endymion said.

"I know…but she'll have to forgive me in time," Seiya responded, maneuvering his way around the Prince.

Endymion whirled around to stare angrily at his retreating form.

"I want you to lose."

The aggressive shard in his command made Seiya pause.

"Then I apologize in advance because your father ordered me not to lose," the Templar replied, before continuing down the hallway.

He left Endymion alone but not without guilt seeping its poison into his already conflicted thoughts. Although it rendered Seiya uncomfortable to end their conversation on a cold note, it was necessary to prevent it from escalating into another useless round.

Seiya was the first to know when Kardeiz decided to break Endymion and Kakyuu's engagement to fulfill his own aspirations. The Chairman had argued day and night with his son, advocating that Crystal Tokyo was far more important than something so petty. In all the years Seiya had known the Prince, he'd never seen him so distraught. Out of habit, Endymion expressed his troubles to his longtime confidante—though Seiya worked personally for his father, he never shared the cruelty of his decisions. But his position had made the situation difficult.

Endymion had every right to be angry but Seiya was an instrument for his father's wishes. He was without choice in the matter of the tournament and Kardeiz was confident in his chances of winning—which was what Endymion hated the most.

The Templars were a small force under the direct command of Crystal Tokyo's sovereign. They were more than the Chairman's exclusive guard or special units of the military, they held power in administrative duties and were enforcers of all policies and regulations in the city-state. They were the pillars that Kardeiz Gamma built his power, separated into three ranks. The third rank protected the Chairman's assets in the city and the second controlled the central citadel where he dwelled.

There were only three Templars in the city-state that held a First Class rank—all united under a single name, Kou. They stood with the Chairman personally, carrying out his every will. For Kou Seiya, serving his rank and the Chairman was a purpose in life.

Seiya exited the building and found Taiki and Yaten in the first courtyard of the citadel. He made his way down the white, shallow steps and crossed the tree-lined path. The spires of downtown Crystal Tokyo loomed in the background surrounded by the expanse of buildings far ahead.

"We saw Endymion heading toward the Chairman's study," said Yaten when Seiya met up with them. "I'm assuming you ran into him in the hall?"

"I wasn't in the mood for another pointless discussion," Seiya said, although his tone was neither annoyed nor cruel. "We've gone through it so many times, and no matter how much I apologize, it doesn't make a difference."

Taiki fell into step beside him. "You shouldn't be surprised. Even though it's under orders, it's still you that's pulling the trigger."

"It wasn't my choice to fight," argued Seiya stubbornly.

"There's still the option of losing on purpose…" Yaten remarked in a satirical manner. "But I'm sure the thought of that insults your pride and the result would cost the Chairman's plans for a new regime."

"Endymion will have to accept it," Taiki said.

Seiya shook his head, unconvinced. "I know Endymion. He won't let this go…he loves her too much."

The dark-haired Templar briefly recalled a conversation he once had with the Chairman. Even though Seiya had grown up with his son, Kardeiz never held back when criticizing his own flesh and blood. It was always the same argument, that a part of Endymion possessed a streak of weakness. Kardeiz claimed his only son inherited that despicable trait from his late wife. Seiya watched Endymion through years of grooming to follow in his father's path. Kardeiz was endlessly aggravated by his so-called lack of strength and ambition then as he was now.

Initially, the Chairman was never against a possible union between Endymion and Kakyuu. The redheaded woman was a courtier and from one of the richest noble families in Crystal Tokyo. Her clan supported the Gamma regime to the utmost. At the time, it was both strategic and convenient that Endymion fell in love with her. But Aristaeus' death uprooted any chance of that union now.

"Everything will change," Taiki said, looking out toward the city. "Life as we know it will cease to exist, whether or not we win."

"If at first we can get past the fact that we've been trying to kill them and them us, our entire lives," Seiya responded.

"I don't see the atmosphere being so warm when we get there. If we get pelted by random shit or get blasted by magic tricks, it won't be a shocker," Yaten stated with a shrug.

Seiya suddenly smirked as his gaze fixed on the sky above. "What's more we'll be bringing back Aristaeus' daughter, who probably hates us the most."

"Rumor has it her skill with magic is considerable," Taiki mentioned. He thought for a moment and then started to smile. "I've heard people calling her a witch."

"Oh yeah?" Seiya said, a single laugh escaping him.

"But no one's ever seen her, so it's just people talking out of their asses. The royal family was nowhere near any battles," the tallest Templar concluded.

Seiya's hand instinctively ran down the side of his overcoat, his fingers ghosting the concealed ridges of weaponry. "If she was that powerful, I would've met her at the front lines a long time ago."

* * *

The lavish palace gardens passed by in a rapid blur as she picked up her skirts in an effort to walk faster. She was heaving, emotion coiling hastily from her stomach and spiraling ruthlessly into her throat. Choking back a sob, she grit her teeth instead as she fought angrily against hot tears.

If there was one thing she could still be glad for, it was that it was dark. Usagi didn't want anyone to see her in such a state, especially members of her personal guard and closest friends. She wasn't comforted by their embraces or kind words; there was only a sense of rotting helplessness that hung like a black veil over her head. She was beyond aid and beyond saving. The decision had been made and her dying father's last wish was to be fulfilled to her utmost unhappiness.

How could he? How could he have such little regard for his own daughter's feelings even on his deathbed? She was to be traded away like a commodity and to the Moon's perpetual rival no less. He didn't even tell her about her fate; Usagi learned it from her mother moments after he passed.

It was like a void opened beneath her and swallowed her whole. The thought of being gift wrapped and paraded as a prize to the enemy made her want to scream, to throw out the Moon Princess' mask of formality at the ignorant Moon court. She was past pleading and begging, she wanted to throttle her mother out of the decision. It wasn't fair. Her control over her future was forfeit.

Crossing the moonlight courtyard, Usagi's feet pounded on the stone walkway when she spotted one of the many guest villas up ahead. A pang of desperation flooded into her system when her wide cerulean eyes noticed a single lamplight still burning through the evening. With her long blonde tresses flying behind her, she reached the door and to her relief it was open. The thought of Setsuna expecting her barely registered through her turmoil as Usagi loudly called her name.

"Setsuna!" she practically shouted, darting from the marble foyer and into the extravagant sitting room. When she found it was empty, she quickly headed through the next threshold.

"Setsuna, I have to speak with you!"

Usagi stopped abruptly at the foot of the winding staircase and looked up to meet deep, garnet eyes. Her worry and restlessness pounded in her chest in contrast to the rather nonchalant expression of the Princess from Pluto. When Setsuna reached the bottom of the stairs, her concern for the Moon Princess became more apparent.

"Usagi, what is it?" she asked, grasping her shoulder. "You're shaking."

Usagi didn't wait for invitation and stepped into the taller woman's arms, burying her face into her shoulder.

"I—I didn't have anywhere else to go," she said, her voice trembling with emotion. "No one can help me…"

Setsuna's arms came around the distraught royal. One of her hands coming up to rub the back of her neck in a soothing motion, trying calm her in the best way she could. The amount of distress storming inside her was radiating through the air and driving slivers of it into Setsuna's consciousness. It was infecting like a sickness, drawing a tightness through her chest.

The Moon Princess' condition was no mystery. Her father's dying request not only weighed heavily on her shoulders, but the shoulders of all Moon citizens who declared his decision for sudden peace blatantly impetuous. They said Aristaeus was sick, that he had no grasp of his former self and sold his Empire to the hands of the Earth enemy. A week ago, peace had been a foreign concept.

"How can he do this to me?" Usagi spoke brokenly, a fist curling against Setsuna's back. "It's like I'm being sold or banished…either way, it takes me from everything I've known."

"You think that your mother doesn't care enough about your wellbeing," Setsuna said, pulling back. She traced a hand along Usagi's strained temple with a saddened smile. "You shouldn't think that. This ordeal tears her apart more than anyone else."

"Then why doesn't she show me?" Usagi said back, anger splitting her tone.

Setsuna sighed and took her hand, leading her toward the sitting room. They sank into a pair of chairs nearest to the window, where the breeze lifted the gossamer curtains.

"A Queen can hardly show the face of emotion, even within these walls. We never know who's really watching and in a time like this, weakness is despised as pride hangs in the balance. You mother has to be strong, especially to face Earth and its leaders upon her husband's last wish."

At the reassertion of her hopeless circumstances, Usagi looked away toward the stars. A long pause passed before she spoke again.

"I wish I was someone else…I don't deserve this."

Setsuna reached for her hand again, tugging lightly and gently asking the Princess for her gaze.

"No one would be able to endure this burden but you," she said. "You're strong—I've always known it."

"No, I'm not." Usagi's cerulean expression crumbled as Setsuna's grip on her hand hardened.

"But you'll have to be. You're going to have to survive what's in store for you if peace is to be brought amongst us all."

Slowly, Usagi raised her chin to face Setsuna's enigmatic words. A depth of knowledge and ominous light were hidden cleverly in dark, garnet irises. Princess Pluto was a woman bestowed with the gift of foresight, one of the rarest forms of magic in the universe.

"What have you seen?" Usagi's voice dropped to a forlorn whisper.

Setsuna glanced away and left her chair, striding over to the nearest stone pillar. The shadows from the walls swallowed most of her body until it was only her torso that was barely discernable. Usagi heard her sigh softly through the distance she created, but the dark red tone in her eyes stayed sharp even through the darkness.

"I saw a man," Setsuna said quietly.

"Possibly the winner of the tournament," Usagi replied, more a statement than a guess.

"You will marry, Usagi, that much I'm sure of. Royal blood is in his veins. You needn't worry about your wellbeing," she said.

"Will I be unhappy?"

"I saw an arduous journey but you won't be alone. There will be those that struggle with you and an approaching time when you will decide whether or not to use what I have taught you."

Usagi closed her eyes, hot moisture spilling from the corners and falling into her lap. "I don't understand."

"All in due time," the Princess of Pluto responded.

Setsuna's answers were never clear or exact but behind them was the cold surge of reality, sending spikes into Usagi's bloodstream. This was more real now than it ever was. She was being given away and she was without any power to stop it.


	2. The Call to Conquest

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. When I write, I don't hold back. You have been warned.

**Agapé  
**Written by: Mikami

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**The Call to Conquest

The white-hot flash of light was blinding and almost incapacitating as it seared the platform in a rigorous column. Seiya could feel the sickening sensation of his insides being pulled apart and stretched to their limits. He couldn't scream or breathe. His voice was lodged sharply in his throat, blocked by bile that he was ready to choke on. The thudding bolts in his head grew tenfold as his heart rate increased to the speed he was being thrust. It was tantamount to getting clubbed in the chest when his feet finally hit the gritty feel of another platform underneath him.

Seiya's blurry vision swam with the erratic movements of his comrades' teetering limbs. A silver-haired weight leaned heavily on his shoulder.

"I never in my entire life will get used to that," Yaten grumbled sickly.

Seiya gave him a weak smirk and peered at Taiki. It quickly turned into a grunt when he discovered the tallest Templar was recovering faster from the brutal trip. Taiki was already stepping down into the receiving chamber, ready to meet with the Moon Empire's ambassador to Earth.

The balding, ash-blonde man was much smaller compared to Taiki, wearing robes of dark plum and lined with a golden trim. A rich, tan leather belt held together the cream and gray tunic that hung over his shoulders. He greeted them with the formal extension of a hand, which was thickly studded with jeweled rings.

"Gentlemen," he said, giving a nod. "The Moon Empire welcomes you."

Seiya killed a sarcastic laugh trying to wrench its way through his closed mouth. The irony of those words flirted with the antagonist inside him. The dark-haired Templar had been here before but back then was clearly not welcomed in his purpose to assassinate the Emperor.

"My name is Pellamas, the newly appointed ambassador of relations to Earth," he spoke.

Yaten couldn't help but sense his politeness to be rather cold. It was no surprise; he was sure the Moon would be apt to displaying forced hospitality to any state from Earth.

"My duty is to make sure everything goes smoothly during your stay here and that the atmosphere remains…warm," he said with deliberate pause. The catch in his tone was a barely concealed sliver of disdain.

"As warm as it could possibly be taking into account how frigid Moon hospitality is at this point," Seiya commented without reserve.

Pellamas' lip twitched to ward off an incoming sneer as he peered at the outspoken soldier in front of him. A false smile spread slowly back onto his face as he motioned to the exit of the chamber.

"Come," he responded. "I will escort you to the guest villas."

Pellamas stepped in front and led them past the receiving chamber. The Templars fell into step behind, following suit, as Taiki had time to examine the spherical walls in which they had just arrived. The room was a stainless white—almost blindingly so. In the middle was a raised, circular platform that spanned half the floor space. Taiki had a sneaking suspicion that it may have been entirely silver. There were strange engravings that rounded the surface; the designs so intricate in nature, it flourished too beautifully for a platform's purpose.

The receiving chamber's doors opened up to a sparse hallway, only made elegant by the marble-like material for its structure. Their footsteps echoed loudly upon approaching the exit and the Templars discovered they had arrived in an entirely separate building.

The ambassador continued down the shallow, rounded steps where a lavender-based tile lined the white stone walkway toward another circular platform at the end.

It only took a moment for Seiya to realize that the structure in which they stood was a high-rise perched upon a narrow and pointed plateau. His sight was greeted by the visual embrace of the Moon Empire, expanding elegantly as far as the eye could see. Many more towers and large buildings were set on the same cliff rises, using the landscape of the Moon to weave in harmonious structure. It was rare to find a cluster in the city that seemed to have a flat base—spires, domed buildings and arches sloped evenly in an opulent formation of white stone.

"If you please," Pellamas' voice brought Seiya back. He motioned toward the silver platform and he joined Taiki and Yaten.

When Pellamas also stepped up, the elliptical engravings flared a glowing blue and cast a column of light to envelope them. Its arms reach upward into the sky and faded, as the Templars found themselves among completely different surroundings.

"The transport warp is only operational for citizens of the Moon and functions only under the use of _magia_," Pellamas explained, quickly stepping down from the new platform. "If the need to use it arises, we will be sending you an escort."

Yaten looked back at Seiya as Pellamas promptly guided them through a marble colonnade. The white pillars loomed above them, generously sculpted with curved embellishments. It opened into a courtyard where various tiled paths entwined together between shapely pools of water. In the distance, Yaten could see the rise of the palace, so grand in its stature, he concluded that they were only facing a fraction of it. Like a small orb, the sun peeked from behind one of the palace's primary domes.

Up ahead, the courtyard segued toward the open stairway of one of the guest villas. It was more than enough to be called an estate, reaching both vertically and horizontally in one illustrious complex.

Pellamas stopped a few feet away from the cascade of shallow steps.

"This is where I leave you," he said. "Her Majesty, Queen Serenity requests for all participating citizens of Earth to join a formal reception this evening before the tournament commences. An escort will be acquiring you in a few hours time. Between then and now, you may do whatever you wish as long as the peace is kept."

Seiya felt himself smirk and he eyed Taiki, who nodded at Pellamas in agreement.

"You sound unsure," said Seiya.

The ambassador gave him a bitter smile. "We've let you walk in here fully armed. The fact that we haven't confiscated your weapons is a sign of good faith. Do not cross it."

The Templars watched as Pellamas turned on his heel and left them at the foot of the villa. His small figure disappeared through the intricate courtyard and vanished behind the marble columns.

"That was probably the warmest welcome we've ever had from them," said Seiya, heading through the open doors.

"Compared to an onslaught of lightning-based arrows, yeah," Yaten added.

"They said our things were brought here immediately after we arrived," Taiki said, strolling into the massive front foyer. He looked toward the arcing staircase and found three travel bags resting near the first step.

"It's not like we're staying here for long. Enough with the introductions, let's just get this over with," sighed Yaten. He sauntered into the next room and found himself a divan to sit on. He removed his charcoal trench, content to just lounge in his waistcoat, tie and white pinstripe shirt.

"It's the first time we've been near the heart of the city," said Taiki, drifting over to the window. He pulled back the length of gossamer curtain to peer at the section of city still visible from the courtyard's walls. "I've always admired the Moon Empire's sensitivity for beauty."

Seiya removed his black leather gloves and set them on the crystal table. He looked at the towering spires of the city just over Taiki's shoulder. It was almost ten years since one of Crystal Tokyo's first infiltrations into the Moon's Empire. Back then, their access to the Capital was by drop ship and not aided by magic. The cloaking apparatus generated by the newest stealth technology at the time was able to dodge the Capital's magus wards. Instead of using the warp platforms as they did now, the Templars used gatling harpoons to fly through the treacherous cliffs.

"A few of our old allies decided to tag along," Yaten mentioned. "Rion was quick to cut to the chase when the Chairman asked him who the state of Sagramor was sending."

"There's nothing like a little healthy competition. Besides, they won't be that upset if they lose. They're expecting something close to partnership if we win," said Seiya, flashing his teeth.

"Typical of them to try to leech on what strength we have. Remember that time that they had an arsenal shortage? They used more of our stores than what was allotted…fucking bastards," Yaten muttered.

Taiki stood back from the window and joined Yaten on the divan.

"Who could forget that?" the tallest Templar said. "Anyway, one of the most important aspects of this tournament is that we know our opponents. We've fought and bled with them every day for more than a decade, so it shouldn't be a mystery to the way they carry themselves."

"I highly doubt that whoever made details for this is going to allow us to use Earth's standard choice of weapon," responded Seiya matter-of-factly. He suddenly quirked an impish grin, "But it would upset quite a few people outside the arena wouldn't it?"

"Wishful thinking," Taiki said back.

Seiya looked down at his hands, his eyes tracing the black curving symbols marked sharply on his palms. "Yes indeed."

He looked up to meet Taiki's gaze a moment later and then casually took a seat opposite him and Yaten across the crystal table.

Taiki smiled a little in spite of himself. There was something slightly unsettling when it came to Seiya's aptitude for combat. He remembered the eight-year-old boy long ago, standing by himself in the line for enlistment held at the heart of Crystal Tokyo. He recalled the recruitment officers turning him away because entrance to training began at age ten. But there was something about Seiya that changed their minds and they were later glad that they followed their instincts.

"I don't like to admit it but Gauvain has a good chance of winning," Seiya stated.

Yaten flinched in disdain. "There's nothing about being a butcher that makes him good at any form of battle."

"But his raw power is part of what keeps the Metalia Syndicate a bane of our existence," replied Seiya.

"It's almost unfortunate that tournament rules don't require a fight to the death. Offing Gauvain would prove useful in putting Metalia in their place," said Taiki thoughtfully.

"That's what the Chairman insinuated before we left, but he figures it'd just be best to follow tournament etiquette and play nice," Seiya answered him flatly.

"Gauvain will be doing the opposite of that," said Yaten, glancing at the time on his watch. "What time did the ambassador say we had to be at the reception?"

"A few hours?" Taiki suggested. "I guess we're just waiting around until that escort comes by."

Without a hitch, Seiya remarked, "All these formalities are just foreplay in inspiring the heat of competition among the Earth allies. The Moon is going to get their amusement at our expense."

The side of Yaten's mouth lifted upward in sly fashion. "So give them a good show, because after that the Princess is going to be in Earthen hands and they're going to have to kiss our asses."

The dark-haired Templar laughed, "You don't have to worry about that. I hope your ass is clean."

As evening descended on the Moon Capital, the Templars had occupied themselves with exploring the rest of their guest estate. The villa had more than ten vacant rooms, to which Taiki mentioned as being needlessly extravagant despite his admiration for its hypnotizing decor. The first room they'd been sitting in was one of the three common rooms that were scattered around the manor. The largest one was on the second floor and held a grand piano that was beautifully crafted in ebony.

Seiya chose a room in the east wing that was closest to the winding staircase. The double doors opened under an arch, leading to a wide rectangular room. The walls were indigo but the endless blue was outfitted with flora and fauna embellishments of gold. The patterns lined the top and bottom of the walls and eventually came up to weave a network around the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

He set down his travel bag and rummaged through its contents. However, he decided not to bother setting anything in the bureau. Seiya looked toward the bed, finding the matching drapery and the array of carvings on the large headboard too ornamental compared to his condominium back home. There was such a stark contrast to both the Moon Empire and Crystal Tokyo—the city-state was fashioned with minimalist, modern design. Its prodigious skyscrapers and their polished stone interiors drew inspiration from functional and fundamental elements.

Lying back on the bed, Seiya closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts. Before they were warped to the receiving chamber of the Moon, Seiya tried to find Endymion once more before departure. The Prince was nowhere to be found and Seiya had a feeling he was using that time to be with Kakyuu. He couldn't blame him.

An escort arrived to the Templars' guest villa a few hours later just as Pellamas promised. The servant wasn't as cold as the ambassador but remained just as formal when he greeted them outside the door.

"If Her Majesty's guests are ready, we should be proceeding to the hall immediately," he said with a bow.

There were no questions asked when Taiki, Yaten and Seiya followed him to the same silver platform at the end of the marble colonnade. The blue carvings ignited and swallowed them whole, sending them to another area near the palace grounds. Taiki looked up to see that they were facing a different fraction of the distant palace.

"It's this way, please," the escort motioned.

They entered the grandiose hall, illuminated by a plethora of lanterns. The vaulted ceilings boasted crystal and glass arrangements, swirling over the crowd of guests below. The sound of bustling and laughter reached Yaten's ears when they arrived at the tournament's formal reception.

"At least we're not late," the silver-haired Templar noted as their escort left their side.

Yaten's words barely registered as Seiya's attention was caught by the recognition of fellow Earth citizens. It was fair to say that seven of the participating states in the room already had various relations with Crystal Tokyo. The eighth was the Metalia Syndicate.

The chatter and noise was brought to a halt when the ambassador Pellamas called for the guests' attention. He was perched on a second floor balcony behind a railing that lined all five sides of the pentagonal hall.

"Esteemed guests of the Moon Empire, I bid you a fondest greeting once again," Pellamas announced. Out of the corner of his eye, Seiya spied Yaten scowling privately.

"But I will give the honor of addressing you as noble warriors and once gallant antagonists, to Her Majesty, Queen Serenity."

An entranced hush blanketed the grand hall as all Earthen eyes stared past Pellamas to greet the vision of a surreal woman in white. The fluidity of her movements encompassed grace, allowing her to appear to be floating toward the balcony. The bodice of her snow gown was studded with pale jewels. A scatter of silk fell at her feet and trailed behind, while a simple spray of diamonds accented the slope of her neck. Her white tresses flowed in waves down her back. No crown adorned her head, save for an arrangement of opals above feathery bangs. In the middle of her forehead was a crescent moon. It was the symbol of her royal lineage.

"Welcome all," she spoke. "My deepest gratitude is bestowed upon your answer to the call of peace. My veneration for the understanding that a war must end, only flourishes when I see our strongest rivals, now turned allies, participate in a tournament of truce. Seeing you now, my assurance is strengthened that our future will speed us all to a new era between our peoples."

The First Lady of the Moon spoke eloquently with such an enchanting manner, it was almost impossible to catch the subtle spark of pain in her eyes. Taiki knew better; a sliver of pity entered his face at the thought of what the Queen had lost and what else she was soon to lose.

"Champions of Earth, one amongst you will gain your state an ambassadorial position with the Moon Empire. You will be a gate of contact that will bring us and all Earthen bodies together and through you we will learn of each other like we have never before."

Queen Serenity raised her hands. "I ask that you enjoy this evening as a pledge of faith and I bid you speed of victory in your upcoming conquest."

Calls of admiration echoed loudly from every corner of the hall, along with scattered applause. The Queen received the acknowledgement gracefully before stepping back from the balcony rail. Her white silken gown trailed behind her illustrious form when she turned to depart.

At once, the chatter returned between the guests and the reception resumed in lighthearted fashion.

"Crystal Tokyo," said a low, gritty voice.

The Templars turned their attention to the nearest white pillar and found a bald and burly soldier striding toward them. He flashed a smile of silver teeth and flexed his artificial, steel hand.

"Rion," Seiya grinned widely. He closed the distance quickly to grasp cold, inhuman fingers in a hearty shake.

"I've been waiting to see you three," he said excitedly. "I couldn't imagine the Chairman keeping his nose out of this one."

"We were wondering when you were going to turn up, even though something like this isn't your scene," Yaten smiled.

Rion motioned bluntly toward the trays of hors d'oeuvres carried by servants. "I'm just here for the food. Have you seen Marrok or Balfour? They've been expecting you too."

"Not yet," Taiki replied. "I had no idea they'd be sending Marrok to watch over you. I thought he retired from his post."

"He did. But for the state of Sagramor he wouldn't mind taking a bullet to the nuts," Rion laughed riotously. His lively jade eyes landed on the dark-haired Templar and a knowing twinkle flashed in his gaze. "It's you, isn't it?"

Seiya arched an eyebrow.

"You don't have to be smart to figure out that you're going to be dancing in the arena tomorrow," Rion said. "The Chairman is so predictable."

"Hey, if predictability works," replied Seiya simply.

"It might not work as well when it's missing its two favorite toys," Rion shot back, eyeing the well-hidden double harness that he knew was under his black overcoat.

Seiya shrugged nonchalantly, "We'll have to wait and see. If the luck of the draw lands you and me in the arena, just promise you won't hold back."

"Done," Rion grinned toothily. "But with my luck, either of us are more likely to match up with Gauvain."

"Speak of the devil," uttered Taiki, looking past a cluster of people. His pointed gaze drew the attention of their group across the pentagon room. They recognized Gauvain's long, copper ponytail, his scarce eyebrows and blue eyes so pale, they bordered on milky. His bulkier torso made him appear a little too top heavy for his narrow waist and spindly legs.

Yaten's olive eyes narrowed sharply when he spotted a familiar face deep in conversation with the representatives of the Metalia Syndicate. Pellamas was engaged in distracted chatter with one of Metalia's primary figures—the flame-haired Beryl.

"Looks like the frigid exterior has melted," Yaten commented suspiciously. "He seems to be feeling quite at home with Earth now."

Taiki and Seiya exchanged glances with Rion as they surveyed Pellamas' rapt attention to Beryl's haunting gestures. The tall and slender, redheaded woman was known for her cunning and strength. While she catered to the position above her, she wasn't without her own power. Her guidance was sought after by the hopeless and wretched, seeking a means to better their situation by joining the brotherhood.

Metalia had no city of its own—they were nomadic and power-hungry.

Seiya observed as Pellamas planted a kiss on Beryl's hand before covering it with his own. He bowed before he released her and promptly left her company. At that, Beryl was seen turning toward Gauvain, leaning into him and conveying something that was only for his ears. The smile from her scarlet mouth reached her wasp yellow eyes as a svelte hand came up to idly finger the long pearl strands between her breasts.

"Trying to make a good impression by playing with politicians," Rion snorted.

Yaten shook his head and huffed, "But politicians are useless in the arena."

"Whatever they were discussing, it couldn't be a bribe," Taiki suggested. "The Metalia Syndicate has nothing concrete to offer. No land or resources."

"They have manpower and some influence, but only on those who are more susceptible to brainwashing and control," said Seiya, watching Beryl leave Gauvain's side and sauntering away through the crowd.

"Sounds like you're jumping to conclusions," commented Rion.

Taiki regarded him seriously and slipped his hands out of his pockets. "You would think differently if you were dealing with them. They haven't been playing in Sagramor's backyard."

"Metalia hasn't moved on from the Septra plains and intends to stay," Seiya said. "Normally there would be little to work out if another district was established in our jurisdiction, but the fact that it's them had the Chairman going directly to the point—"

"That they needed to get the fuck off our territory," finished Yaten evenly.

"Maybe we _are_ jumping to conclusions, but the thought of Beryl making friends in high places and establishing favor with the Moon whether or not they win, isn't a farfetched theory," Taiki elaborated to Rion.

The burly man put a hand to his chin.

"Have they done anything to disturb the peace?" he asked.

"They know they're not welcome because of their reputation but they've been sighted in neighboring towns not far from Crystal Tokyo. They've been coming closer," Seiya explained. "A couple of weeks ago there was a false alarm that got the Chairman all paranoid. Somebody reported seeing a handful of Metalia acolytes in the city but they were mistaken."

"He had us search until our nerves were shot," Yaten mused, trying to spot where he last saw Gauvain. "After that the Chairman called out Beryl and we've been dealing with this ever since."

Rion swept his fleshless hand over his hairless crown and uttered, "Seems like there's more trouble ahead. Leave it to the Moon Empire to complicate things because now you'll _have_ to win."

When Yaten finally spotted Metalia's champion in the crowd, he stood talking to a woman with long blonde hair. It cascaded down her back in golden silk waves, only interrupted by a red ribbon. Her draping lavender gown embraced her figure in a fond manner and her bright sapphire eyes were lit in conversation. Yaten could only surmise that Metalia was trying to make headway with any figures with status, though he wasn't sure whom that blonde woman was representing. A citizen of the Moon Empire, yes, but she clearly wasn't a commoner; the look of royalty was all over her.

Gauvain's hand had taken hers in polite gesture and Yaten wondered if that woman ever stopped to think about how many souls met their demise because of that very hand.

"You boys need something to drink. It'll loosen you up before tomorrow," Rion suggested, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Seiya smiled at his comrade's suggestion and motioned for him to lead the way. Yaten was right on his heels.

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a while," Taiki said. His two companions shrugged and walked off.

The crowd seemed thicker than when they arrived. The tallest Templar looked around and noticed the addition of more Moon nobles and royalty joining the formal reception. It was hard to believe that a convergence of two eternal enemies was happening before his eyes. He felt he needed some air.

Taiki swerved around a cluster of people and dodged a line of servants with refreshments. Turning a corner to the exit had him colliding with a smaller, softer figure.

"My apologies," he said, peering down at the brunette projectile.

Vivid emerald eyes looked up to meet his as her pinked lips parted.

"Think nothing of it," she replied and maneuvered her way around him. Lifting the skirts of her marigold gown, she left the scent of roses in her wake as she disappeared through the crowd.

Taiki felt himself pause, before turning on his heel and continuing out of the hall.

High above the guests, in the corner of the second floor balcony stood an arrangement of white pillars. The glowing pools from the lantern light didn't reach the shadows cast by the smooth, stone structures and therefore provided the silent observer with a sanctuary.

Usagi's hand drifted aimlessly down the curved marble surface, watching guests move about in the hall. In the beginning she sensed the tension—people of the Earthen states flocked together in recognition, their crowds dotted sparsely with members of the Moon's royal court. However, her mother's introduction seemed to loosen the grip of anxiety and both sides were starting to mingle.

She briefly saw the newly appointed ambassador, Pellamas having a word with a strikingly beautiful Earthen woman with scarlet hair. She was statuesque in her formfitting gown of deep violet. Her demeanor seemed so alluring, as was the inherent grace emanating from every pore of her body. Usagi pondered if every woman from Earth possessed her attributes.

Princess Serenity II couldn't believe that her closest friends and personal guard had the audacity to consort with the Earth citizens as if it were the most natural thing. They hadn't forgotten what the situation was but curiosity won over and they were now amongst the animated crowd. She saw Minako, the Princess of Venus, having a word with a copper-haired man—whom she saw accompany the scarlet woman to the reception. The blue-headed Princess Mercury, was last seen with Rei, Princess of Mars, being introduced to the representatives of the Earthen state of Sagramor. Even the steadfast Princess Makoto of Jupiter was observed passing by a tall, ponytailed man on his way out of the hall.

The anger simmered down into the pit of Usagi's stomach, causing a dull ache to resonate through her limbs. She was emotionally weary and tired of the constant dread that sat on her shoulders. There wasn't a moment of the day when she didn't wish desperately to be someone else. When she heard that first of the Earth states were arriving, she thought seriously of running away. But what good would it really do? There was nowhere to go.

Usagi felt trapped when she gazed down into the crowd. She hated every one of them and their hunger for power, while wondering which among them had the lunacy to try winning the keys to her father's Empire. She remembered one of the rules declaring that the head of the Earth state themselves might choose to compete if they desired, or send a person of rank in their place. If all eight had their governors present at the reception, Usagi feared that she might have already seen the man she was to be given to in marriage. Disgust coiled tightly within her. All of them looked the same—eager to win.

The sound of footsteps stopped behind the Princess but she didn't turn around to acknowledge the disturbance. A moment later, a warm hand appeared out of nowhere and laid itself gently on her shoulder.

"Usagi," Princess Venus said tenderly.

"I want to be alone, Minako," was the reply she received from the grieving Moon royal.

"I know you do…but I thought it would be better if you had a little company, since you don't intend to come down. You shouldn't be alone like this, especially—"

"When I'm leaving my home and everything I've ever known forever?" Usagi said, disheartened.

Minako heard the bite of anger in her tone and leaned against the white pillar beside her. She sighed softly as her closest friend kept her face turned away.

"You know, it's quite strange being among them," said Minako after a long pause. "During the war they were just a faceless enemy, and now that everything's different, we're all seeing each other for the first time."

"It's hard to hear you say that. You're not the one being given away," Usagi replied quietly.

"I promised you that I'd always be there. You have to believe me when I say that you're not alone in this."

Minako's hand reached out and found Usagi's. Giving her a tight squeeze, she gave her a reassuring smile even though Usagi's gaze was still averted.

"I'm so afraid, Minako," the Princess' voice dropped to weakened whisper. Her hand trembled as she grasped back.

"So am I," her friend replied.

For a long while they held onto one another for strength. The silence between them was punctured by the sounds of the reception going on below. Usagi heard someone laugh loudly. Closing her eyes, she turned her head toward her friend and then opened them to find Minako's consoling facade.

"The Earth has sent their strongest," Minako uttered with consideration. "One or two of them I think I recognize."

"Was it the one you were talking to?" asked Usagi, recalling the man with long, copper hair.

Minako shook her head and appeared thoughtful. "No, I've never seen him before. He approached me graciously and introduced himself as one of the participants in the tournament. His name is Gauvain."

"And what state is he representing? I saw him escort a woman with red hair to the reception."

"He didn't mention a state, just that he was agent of an organization who called themselves the Metalia Syndicate," Minako replied. "The woman he was with seems to be an important figure, but I haven't met her."

"I saw Ami's curiosity get the best of her," said Usagi.

Her friend smiled. "Sagramor. There are three of them. The two generals, Balfour and Marrok, and the third is their chosen competitor, Rion. I never knew Earth was capable of making limbs out of metal alloy. His entire hand felt lifeless and cold but it moved like a human limb. It's extraordinary how Earthen people are so resourceful without _magia_."

"And Makoto?"

"She was late. I saw her briefly when she came in but I didn't know who she was talking to."

Usagi wanted to smile for the sake of her friend's efforts but found it an arduous task. Minako was a kind-hearted soul, warm and open-minded. Like many other citizens in the Moon Empire, she welcomed peace with relief after being war weary herself for many years. Even though her duty was first and foremost the protection of Princess Serenity, it wasn't out of sorts for Princess Venus, or the rest of Usagi's guard, to be called to the battle.

"Where's your mother?" asked Minako.

Usagi rested her head against the white marble pillar as her eyes drifted to the intricately molded ceiling.

"She left after the acknowledgement," Usagi replied simply. "She couldn't bear mingling with citizens from Earth, not after what father requested."

The Moon Princess stepped toward the balcony once more, peering out from behind the pillar to watch the guests. The ones Minako discussed had moved around and were in different areas of the grand pentagon-shaped room. Now, they all seemed to be comfortable enough to enjoy Moon hospitality further.

Usagi leaned forward a little more, her hands grasping the railing as she surveyed the people directly below her. She discovered the elegant, scarlet woman was heading toward a spot closest to the balcony. Her wasp yellow eyes were trained on a target—a young man with obsidian hair, tied back in a long, cascading ponytail. Even from above, he seemed tall to the Moon Princess; his black ensemble made him appear long and lean but the angle at which she saw him obscured any coherent part of his face.

More than ten feet below the second floor, Kou Seiya had the provoking feeling that he was being watched. It stirred in his bloodstream and hit every nerve ending, writhing through his spine and trickling into his consciousness. His gaze weaved through the guests that were closest to him.

_No_, he thought, craning his head upward instead.

Up above, he saw the balcony that Queen Serenity had previously occupied, except he stood more to the left end and closer to the wall. Where the railing hit the corner was a festooned arrangement of white stone pillars. Behind them was nothing but shadows.

Seiya narrowed his eyes.

Usagi abruptly stepped away from the railing as her heart leapt into her throat. The deep thudding inside her chest filled her head and made it ache. For that split second, apprehension exploded in her stomach when she saw him turn his head upward. All she caught a glimpse of were his eyes, which were a boundless cobalt blue. They were piercing…and reckless.

She glanced at Minako and her friend sensed the change in her demeanor.

"I've had enough," the Moon Princess asserted.

Minako nodded her head in understanding. "Alright. Let me come with you."

Usagi agreed as they both made their way to the second floor's alternate exit.

Underneath the balcony, the dark-haired Templar stood examining the obscure area behind the marble pillars. He was sure he had seen some movement.

"It's a pity this rendezvous of ours came in the middle of the reception and not at the beginning," came a smooth, velvety voice from behind his shoulder.

Seiya's mouth lifted in an unfriendly smirk as he turned around to meet the woman with flame-red hair. Beryl approached him with her usual air of haughtiness and a taunting smile on her lips.

"I was occupied with something more important," he said unkindly.

"I doubt it was any more important than seeing your only competition. This tournament isn't about eight of the Earth states, it's really only about two," Beryl declared.

Seiya's hand twitched at his side, his wrist resting against his concealed weapon. "So I was right in my first assumption that you're as arrogant as I thought."

"Likewise," said Beryl. "Kardeiz Gamma has relied on you too heavily for so many years, what's he going to do with you when you finally fail?"

"Failure is an alien word," Seiya replied, flashing his teeth.

"You'll be acquainted with it soon," Beryl assured him. Her hand slipped to the pearls at her neck as she eyed him in contempt.

"You mean in the way that you're familiar with it? Highly unlikely."

Seiya didn't appear to be taking her threat seriously and the realization made the mocking curve in her red lips vanish. Not only was the Templar exceedingly difficult to terminate, he was infuriating as well.

"I didn't get a chance to talk with Gauvain yet," Seiya's devilish grin widened. "Indulge me. Is he afraid?"

"Gauvain will meet you in the arena. I guarantee it," she said severely.

"Whatever strings you pulled with Pellamas, I hope it works out. I'll be waiting."

Seiya watched the derisive smile come back to light Beryl's face.

"Excellent," she said.

Wasp yellow eyes brightened in further amusement when she spotted Kou Yaten and Kou Taiki materialize behind their companion. "How's babysitting?"

"We're here to escort Princess Serenity II back to Crystal Tokyo when the tournament ends," Taiki replied in a frigid tone. "Just be thankful that a fight to the death isn't a necessary rule."

"But there's nothing that says it isn't allowed either," Yaten added callously.

Beryl threw her red head back and laughed. "Talk is cheap. Let's see you put your weapon where your mouth is."

"Oh, we would, but seeing as how peace is still a fluid concept right now, everyone in here would get their panties in a twist," Seiya said as the corner of his mouth lifted higher.

"But you would do it. You wouldn't hesitate to kill every Moon citizen in here if Kardeiz Gamma commanded it."

"Plans have changed, Beryl. Once the alliance and the contract is spoken for, you'd better get the fuck out of our district," Seiya responded, smiling cruelly.

"Tomorrow decides everything, Templar," Beryl said spitefully. Anger lined her forehead as her hands stiffened at her sides. "You will see."

The scarlet-haired woman abandoned them in the wake of her hatred of Crystal Tokyo. Though she was provoked by the cold exchange of words, the event didn't mar the fluidity of her stride. She disappeared into the crowd, the train of her violet gown trailing behind her.

"I was anticipating that the entire evening," Taiki expressed when Beryl departed.

"Standard trade of verbal blows with the Metalia Syndicate," Yaten said. "Check."

Seiya chuckled as the three of them headed across the room. The exit to the hall was in their sights and the Templars had planned to retire for the evening. Outside, various escorts were waiting to take them back through the warp transfer.

"The Queen never made another appearance. It's surprising since it's her that's heading the entire operation in place of her husband," Yaten considered.

"And the Princess was completely nonexistent," Taiki said. "Though I can't say I blame her. A hall full of former enemies, all with the possibility of taking you back with them to a distant world can rattle some emotions."

They met their escort as they crossed the threshold into the night. Wordlessly, Seiya glanced back at the balcony.


	3. The Red Stage

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. When I write, I don't hold back. You have been warned.

**Agapé  
**Written by: Mikami

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three  
**The Red Stage

The sun rose on the day of the tournament, greeting the Moon Empire in its last hours of possession of its Princess. Usagi hadn't slept and instead opted to watch the fiery orb cast its glow for the final time on her balcony terrace. Past the gilded palace walls, she stared into the city with a heavy heart. Though tiredness worked itself through her neck and shoulders, she felt wide-awake and restless. The terrible gnawing in her stomach grew but she kept steady vigil and wanted to remember everything the way it was now.

"My Lady," said the voice of the chamber mistress. She sounded astonished to find the Moon Princess dressed in nothing but her night slip and silken robe, outside on the terrace.

"My Lady, please come inside. You may catch your death out here," she exclaimed, grabbing a blanket. "And we can't afford that, seeing as how you're to be married to a ruler on Earth."

Usagi said nothing when she felt the warmth of the blanket enfold her shoulders. She felt herself shudder—she hadn't known it was that cold. The chamber mistress touched her cheek and almost recoiled.

"You're like ice! Please, we must go in and get you ready."

The unresponsive Moon Princess was brought to her feet and ushered inside from the chilly morning. She didn't acknowledge the other three chambermaids as they approached and curtsied, to which the chamber mistress promptly ordered one of them to draw her a bath. The second one was made to prepare her garments and the third to notify Queen Serenity that her daughter would be ready within the hour.

The chamber mistress fussed over Usagi, chatting erratically about the tournament and the Earth citizens she'd seen. Palace gossip, for the most part, was kept below the surface but both the nobility and the royals weren't ignorant of the whisperings. Usagi's mind swam with the conversation her chamber mistress was apparently having with herself as she poured fragrant oils into the marble bathing pool.

Usagi had known that servants and other attendants sometimes peered into palace functions even when they weren't taking care of the event themselves. As the chamber mistress helped her undress, she was boldly going on about how Earthen citizens had a different air around them. Some she sensed were brash and violent, while others seemed arrogant.

"Forgive my tongue, My Lady," she said, as Usagi wordlessly stepped into the bath. "But I can't imagine you married to any of those men."

The Princess sank between the scatter of rose petals and tried to relish the water's enveloping warmth. Closing her weary eyes, she attempted further to drown out the chamber mistress' commentary on whom she thought looked the most dreadful.

"They're primitive folk," she continued. "Further proof are the weapons they've developed without the use of _magia_. I've never seen the battles but a close friend of mine—her step-brother's fifth cousin, died in the front lines."

The chamber mistress shook her head. "So young. He was barely eighteen when he was shot down. They say our twelfth garrison launched a siege on one of the Earth's northern strongholds. But they had reinforcements from a nearby city-state—Crystal Tokyo, I think it was. Soldiers from there are heartless and brutal. Left almost no one alive."

Her hands were covered in red petals when she lifted them from the water. Usagi rubbed a piece of the roses' red velvet, recalling little of the details her chamber mistress was describing. She only remembered her father being iron-willed and refusing to surrender his assault on the Earthen stronghold. The battle resulted in many deaths as the twelfth garrison was practically wasted away at the doors.

"I heard Crystal Tokyo was among the states invited to the tournament," her attendant stated, absently fetching a dry wrap.

_Because Father realized so long ago that they were one of the more formidable opponents in Earth's assembly_, Usagi thought aimlessly. _Father always loved the strong_…

The chamber mistress stood by the bathing pool, clutching the dry wrap to her chest as if she was embarrassed. "I couldn't help my curiosity, Princess, but I was looking for them," she admitted. "Theirs was only a party of three."

Last night there had been too many people to contemplate which states they hailed from; Usagi didn't want to be reminded who among them she'd be taken back with. However, she had already accepted that she wouldn't be granted any moment's peace once the chamber mistress started relaying her gossip.

She thought about the scarlet woman and the possible business she must have had with the young man she watched so intently across the room. A chill raked uncomfortably down her spine, splitting the warmth of the scented water around her. Usagi didn't remember seeing his face—just his eyes. She would never forget them and the way they seemed to burn.

_Not azure_, _sapphire or turquoise_, she discerned. _But cobalt_.

"We must hurry, Princess," the chamber mistress pushed on. "Your mother will be expecting you."

Usagi expelled a small sigh, choosing instead to wade a little more before the fussing woman badgered her again. She was still silent when she rose from the bath, taking the fragrant scent of flowers with her. The cold from the atmosphere enveloped her before she was taken in by the dry wrap. The chamber mistress wasted no time in ushering her back toward her bedroom, where the same three chambermaids now waited.

They flocked around the Moon Princess once she was seated at her vanity. Two pairs of hands took great care of her golden tresses, molding them expertly into two buns that sat atop either side of her head. They took extra effort to encourage waves and curls from the two locks of gold that flowed from the bottom of each bun. Above the Princess' bangs, they placed an arrangement of pearls to compliment the crescent moon on her forehead: the visible mark of a Moon sovereign.

After a little rouge was applied to Usagi's cheeks, the two chamber maids stood her up while the third brought forward her undergarments. The chamber mistress wasn't far behind with a sweeping gown.

Every harsh lace tightened the corset and Usagi felt it was only another torture that brought her closer to her fate. Layers of petticoat followed to weigh down her petite frame. She lifted her arms as the gown was lowered around her form. It was the color of a lightest champagne, the closest to white. The elbow length sleeves released ruffled engageantes, trimmed with tiny opals. A simple, one-stone diamond pendant adorned her neck.

The elegant reflection in the middle of Usagi's vanity mirror stared back at her unhappily. As she was being gift-wrapped, her mind reached a state of numbness where all other voices in her head were quieted down. All sound turned dull as she looked herself over—so royally attired…so trapped. Her mother chose this dress, wanting her daughter to look like the prize her father expressed to his enemies. Just another expensive jewel in a gilded contract.

The chamber mistress came up behind the Princess to place the final touch on their masterpiece. It was a veil of the same light champagne, studded with scattered gold. Its lengthy expanse covered her from head to waist and opaque enough to obscure her identity. The veil wouldn't only hide her face as a tactic to make the contract more desirable, but also conceal the anger and sadness that crawled under her stony facade.

"You're ready," the chamber mistress said in hushed awe. The woman smiled proudly at their embellished Moon Princess and stepped back to admire their handiwork. She sent one chambermaid to alert the Queen at once.

"Your mother said it would be best to meet at the arena," her attendant said. She touched the Princess gingerly on the shoulder and motioned toward the double doors.

Usagi refused to reply and instead proceeded forward by lifting her skirts. She exited her own chambers and continued down the vaulted palace halls. Every once in a while she would pass a scatter of servants, who took time to bow before the elegant vision that descended upon them.

Her stomach lurched when she approached the silver platform that would take her to the arena—a separate building altogether but still on the palace grounds. Usagi almost faltered when stepping up to the platform, in which the chamber mistress' hand shot out to steady her quickly.

Usagi faced the line of maids and attendants who looked fondly up at her disappearing form. The elliptical markings along the platform glowed blue before cloaking her in a pillar of light. At her destination, the Princess was greeted by an arrangement of valets anticipating her arrival.

"Your Majesty," said one, as he bowed. "Your Mother, the Queen, has already been seated and has been waiting for you. Please come with me."

The Princess reluctantly followed, fully aware of the two armed guard that automatically situated themselves on either side of her. Their battalion moved down a soaring hall that eventually ended with a sloping staircase at the end. Winged horses of white stone guarded the entrance leading to a wide breadth of balcony that acted as a viewing terrace for its royal spectators.

Usagi's veiled form was greeted by the grand sight that was the Moon palace's arena. The prodigious building was cylindrical in nature and high atop was a vast domed ceiling, filled with decorated stone ridges and colorful glass. From the center of the dome's oculus, shone a beam from the sun's light, plunging down into the center of the circular, red arena below. Built along the curve of the stone walls was a tiered arrangement of spectator seats that lined its way around to make up the building's first level. The second level was on a higher tier, the seating area boxed for the noble classes. The third and highest was the terrace balcony, where the royal family and their guard would be situated to watch the events.

The rush from the cheering crowd devoured her as soon as she stepped further down the balcony. The recognition of their Princess sent forth a new wave of appreciation for the tournament.

Usagi finally arrived at the railing where another platform held the abode of both Queen Serenity and members of her entourage. The hand of a valet helped her up the steps before she found her own seat beside her mother's. Presently, the Queen was standing to address her subjects and the participating city-states of Earth once more.

"We were afraid you weren't going to show up," said Makoto, from two seats down.

The Moon Princess remained stiff, uttering, "The thought had crossed my mind."

The tense grip on the arm of her chair was given a warm pat by Minako beside her.

"Then it's a good thing you didn't because this would be boring without your usual commentary," Princess Venus said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I don't think you should expect any this time," Usagi responded desolately.

Her mother's redundant welcoming speech went in one ear and promptly flowed out the other as Usagi tried to occupy herself with anything but the crowd. But it was a useless feat when the Earth's champions and their attendants began filing through the entrance to the arena.

Many feet below the building's second and third tier, the participants were greeted with cheer and glory. Some accepted it wholeheartedly regardless of the war-torn past, while others were reluctant and a tad suspicious. The three Templars of Crystal Tokyo were the latter.

"Way bigger than I expected," commented Yaten. Taiki and Seiya could tell their companion was thoroughly enthralled by the colossal sight but was trying not to show rapt interest.

"Yes," Taiki agreed, swiveling his head around to take in the tiered architecture. "Reminds me of the amphitheatre in the old ruins back home…except a hundred times larger."

"If they're going to watch us hack away at each other, might as well be on a grand scale," said Seiya nonchalantly.

Yaten tossed him a grin and continued forward.

One by one all city-states of Earth were given an introduction by Pellamas atop the third tier balcony and met with an eruption from the crowd. When the three representatives from Sagramor approached the edge of the red arena, Rion held his burly arms up to gladly acknowledge the seated spectators. His steel fist shot through the air as if in victory while he followed on the trail of his superiors, Balfour and Marrok.

Citizens of the Moon Empire were apt to regard when Crystal Tokyo was formally introduced as a competitor. Years of stories, gossip and rumor were memories shared by many as they looked down in earnest to catch a glimpse. Tales of the city-state's alleged brutality and power was many a subject passed from commoner to noble during past times. One of the most resilient rumors involved Crystal Tokyo being the prime suspect in heading the closest attempt on Aristaeus' life. Though the stories were plentiful and the details mostly embellished, the three Templars remained unfamiliar.

Their names were announced to the crowd and the royal entourage, and Seiya smiled when he caught Yaten subtly listening for any snarl in Pellamas' introduction of them.

Both the silver and chestnut-haired Templars led the way toward the round arena where eight groups of three chairs were distributed evenly around the expansive circle. Seiya followed from behind, glad tournament rules stated that participants were allotted two individuals at their side for the duration of all fights.

High above on the third tier, Usagi felt herself lean forward slightly at the mention of Crystal Tokyo. She supposed that her chamber mistress could be blamed for her small spark of curiosity. The Princess cast her gaze upon the movement below, observing the sight of three ponytailed young men on their way to their station beside the arena. From her perch, it would have been easy to mistake them as looking alike if it weren't for their different attires. Notably, the dark-haired Templar that stayed a step behind his two comrades, was garbed entirely in red. The button-less, sleek-fitting blazer he wore appeared austere with its high-necked, mandarin collar. His slacks, shoes and even leather gloves were of the same bloody crimson.

The uncomfortable sear of recognition split Usagi's stomach. She had seen him the night before. Coupled with her chamber mistress' gossip-mongering about Crystal Tokyo, a sense of dread trickled into her bloodstream.

Once the formal introductions were completed, the remaining participants found their seats at the arena's side. Yaten and Taiki were situated just behind Seiya, with a clear, focused view of the upcoming matches.

The three Templars were of the same mind when they all had a chance to comprehend their unfathomable surroundings. At once, Pellamas' voice drew their gazes upward to the balcony of royals as he elaborated the tournament details. The ambassador's voice may as well have been dust to wind when Yaten's amused tone drifted over Seiya's shoulder.

"The Princess has finally proven her existence," Yaten said, motioning to the faraway veiled figure on Queen Serenity's right.

Seiya's attention was already taking in the obscured Moon royal and her rigid posture.

Yaten's voice turned snarky. "What do you think she's hiding under there?"

"A nasty disfigurement," Seiya grinned mercilessly. "Endymion's going to have to marry that. Lord, think of the children."

He heard an exasperated sigh being expelled from behind him and felt Taiki lean toward him.

"You're already talking like you've won," murmured their tallest companion.

"And I feel sorry for our poor bastard Prince already," Seiya replied.

Before Pellamas stepped down from his perch, he led their attention to the very center of the arena. In the middle stood a small circle of ceremoniously attired pageboys, all facing outward and carrying with them a simple, rectangular case made of wood. Under the ambassador's command, they broke formation and moved toward each of the eight participants.

Seiya rose from his seat to acknowledge the boy, who silently halted in front of him and gave a small bow. As if practiced many times, he and the other pageboys opened their wooden cases to reveal their precious contents. It now made sense that tournament rules stated there was to be no Earthen weapon in the Moon palace's arena. Amongst the black velvet interior of the case, gleamed an elegant rapier. The sword winked at Seiya as he admired its unblemished blade. Its golden, swept hilt weaved intricately around the crosspiece. His gloved finger moved fondly along the middle and stopped at its very point.

"Your weapon, Master Templar," the pageboy said, urging him to take it.

Seiya nodded his gratitude as his hand closed over the hilt and lifted it out. It was heavy and light at the same time—a strange feeling as he gripped it multiple times to get a feel for the sword. The pageboy closed the case and proceeded out of the arena's boundaries with the rest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seiya spotted his seven opponents retrieving their own swords. Many of them stayed poker-faced after discovering the nature of their weapon. But two of them seemed visibly discomforted by the choice. The Templar also noticed, with a raised brow, that only four of the eight competitors were given a dagger to complement their sword.

"What did I say about this being a spectacle?" Seiya said back to Taiki and Yaten.

"That's a clever handicap. It should make it more interesting," Yaten replied, considering the absence of a dagger in Seiya's arsenal.

"Looks like they're expecting some bloodshed," added Taiki. "And I think there will be."

Seiya and Yaten followed Taiki's pointed gaze to Gauvain across the arena. The delight on his face was almost maniacal as he gripped both rapier and dagger. He slashed the air around him in practice and thrust both blades forward in demonstration of his skill. The eerie grin he bestowed upon the Templars was both unsettling and irritating.

"No matter what the situation is, the odds always seem to be against us," mused Taiki.

Seiya only smiled. "The very best of times."

Taiki peered at his dark-haired companion and felt the corner of his mouth lift. He caught a glint of the same maniacal delight flash through Seiya's eyes as he twisted the blade through the empty air in front of him.

Pellamas called to order the entire congregation as two valets appeared at the balcony rail on both ends of the royal party. While he lifted formal hands, both men on either side let loose two long, draping banners over the rail. Written on both were the names of the two competitors in the tournament's first battle.

"How's your literacy in Moon glyphs?" asked Taiki smugly from behind Seiya.

"Decent," Seiya replied flatly, knowing full well that out of the three of them, Taiki was the most efficient in speaking, reading and writing the former enemy's language.

He could hear the impish shrug in Taiki's voice.

"Just making sure that you know it's not your turn yet."

Seiya glanced back at him sourly and took his seat, much to the entertainment of Yaten.

Only two participants remained standing after being called upon for the premier round. Gauvain anxiously stepped into the red circle of the arena, eyeing his opponent with visceral hunger. His name was Valmont, an aging but battle-hardened solider that hailed from the southern state of Laude. Valmont would seem arrogant to many that didn't know him, but Seiya knew the old man had more than enough to back up his claims. And Laude had been a generous ally, providing Crystal Tokyo aid with an excellent air fleet in times of need. Though Seiya would have wanted to feel confident in Valmont's chances against Gauvain, the cold sting of reality was not far behind.

The taunting look that Gauvain wore sat unpleasantly with Yaten—who frowned the moment Valmont met the Metalia agent in center ring. From the movement of their mouths, he could see the exchange of unkind words while they crossed swords briefly for acknowledgement.

"This isn't a fair fight," muttered Seiya, watching Valmont and Gauvain ready themselves.

"But they both got the luck of the draw by having a dagger and rapier," Taiki said. "I hope you're not ragging on him just because he's old."

Seiya shook his head. "It's not that. Valmont's sustained an injury in his right hand during the last battles with the Moon. Even though he's ambidextrous with a weapon, his right is still slightly better than his left. That could be the deciding factor for this match."

They saw Valmont's right hand falter slightly before he transferred it to his left, letting his weaker hand defend with the dagger.

"Shit," muttered Seiya. "His left hand better be up to the offense. If not, the dagger's defense will just crumble."

"Why didn't they just send somebody else?" Yaten said.

"Because Valmont is the best Laude has to offer in classic sword combat," was his comrade's blunt reply.

The match had begun with the crowd's enthusiastic roar. Gauvain and Valmont, with rapier and dagger thrust outward, circled one another in anticipated movement. To the Templars' astonishment, Valmont struck first with an unexpected but mighty lunge toward Gauvain's lower half. The Metalia agent barely had enough space to swerve his form and jump back slightly to avoid the vengeful, silver tip. He counter attacked immediately, parrying his blade toward Valmont's left side. The old soldier caught the oncoming glint with his own riposte while gritting his teeth tightly.

The clash of blades was drowned out by the shouts and cheers; every movement and daring sword thrust was devoured by the crowd, eager to see more than just one sword swipe at the other.

The match and the arena were clear despite the veil Usagi wore over her head. She wasn't blind either to the interest Minako took in the first fight, considering she had talked with the copper-haired man just the night before. The Moon Princess could also see many spectators rising from their seats to capture every block and attack each opponent made.

"He's going to win," Minako declared, seeing the tip of Gauvain's sword rake spitefully past Valmont's shoulder. The old soldier's face winced tightly in pain, before whirling around to throw his weight into an irregular swipe.

Usagi saw the desperation in Valmont's attack. It was neither graceful nor meticulously planned as his previous assaults against Gauvain. The copper-haired man knew this in spades and took advantage of his weaker, dagger hand by busying Valmont's sword with his own. Then, in a moment too swift for Valmont to seize, Gauvain's left dagger hand thrust tightly past his own shorter blade, therefore dismantling his defense in one foul swoop.

Valmont's dagger clattered to the floor and with it joined a torrent of scarlet that dribbled over the sleeve of his jacket. His already injured wrist was punctured severely by Gauvain's dagger and the rapier in his other hand was easily dispatched.

The crowd rose to its feet in loud hollers and calls as Valmont clutched his wrist in pain and staggered on his feet from the fresh wound staining his sleeve. A few feet away, Gauvain greeted the crowd's enrapturing applause with both arms raised and rapier in hand, pointing skyward in the first victory of the tournament. He turned toward the balcony of royals, making it known with rigor that he was one step closer to Aristaesus' contract.

The three Templars had foreseen the result of the match and Beryl's gloating facade from across the arena didn't help matters. Although, Taiki expected her reaction—one of Metalia's weaknesses was pride. He observed Gauvain collecting the last of the crowd's acclaim, before once more taking his seat with Beryl ringside.

Yaten spotted Seiya's right arm subtly twitching under the red sleeve of his blazer. He craned to the side a bit and discovered his companion's hand grasping the hilt of his own rapier, while the tip of his forefinger stroking the crosspiece ridge. The silver-haired Templar knew the habit wasn't from nervousness, but excitement.

Every pair of eyes in the arena anxiously looked up to the next set of banners being loosened over the balcony rail. Yaten saw Seiya's finger stop stroking.

"Not yet," Yaten said, leaning back in his chair.

Beside the Templars, the champion from the state of Maze, stood up to meet his challenge. Pollux was a short warrior, middle-aged and boasted the most scars on his face than any in his Earthen province alone. One of his green eyes was rendered useless by a knife to the skull and had him with one foot in the grave. After surviving, he called it a miracle and made sure every soul he came across knew of his greatest badge of honor.

Pollux's opponent was called from left side of the arena. Marquise was the youngest participant out of all eight that were present and hailed from the state of Ward Six. The lanky redhead was considered a genius and excelled in their ever-fledging science division. He was partly responsible for the formula used in the cyanide bullet rounds that Seiya kept stocked on himself at all times.

"Twenty bucks says Pollux is going to wipe the floor with his skinny ass," said Yaten, nudging Taiki.

"And I'll raise you another twenty that Marquise is not only going to win but prove that Pollux's dead eye isn't some good luck charm," Taiki replied with a grin. He held out his hand and his companion took it in a firm shake.

"Whoever wins gets to buy me a drink when this is all over," Seiya tossed back to them both.

Marquise and Pollux met in the center of the ring and their acknowledgement of each other was much warmer than the previous match. While Pollux had the aid of both dagger and rapier, Marquise had to place his trust in a single sword.

The second set commenced immediately when both opponents stuck at each other at once. There was no room for circling one another; both were anxious to get to it quickly.

Pollux never underestimated those he fought, especially a boy genius like Marquise. The youth was both swift in mind and body, causing him to dodge his single rapier with all the careful flexibility of a panther. His parries were fast and tight, barely allowing Pollux to get a sword or dagger through his offence in his first breath of attack.

"Good start," commented Seiya, his eyes following every movement. "I just hope he doesn't run out of steam."

"He will," Yaten declared. "You can't just lay out all your cards on the table in one go."

"Or else you're down forty bucks?" said Taiki with amusement.

"Shut up."

Pollux found a window of opportunity as Marquise's attacks slowed at the tail end of his first burst of energy. When Marquise swung high with the point of his sword toward his opponent's forehead, Pollux saw through his offence by striking him on a lower level. His sword nicked Marquise in the side, a small scratch to let him know that he planned on winning.

Marquise widened the distance between them with a knowing smile, realizing that dragging his attacks into one long string could still be broken easily. Instead, his new strategy focused on Pollux's dagger hand.

Seiya considered both competitors in the arena as possible opponents for the second round, so he studied the two of them. Although if he voiced his thoughts, Taiki would just comment that he was getting ahead of himself and that his overconfidence could work against him in the first round still to come. Seiya wasn't worried while doing the math; the only ones left were Rion, Liodas of Yeifa and Cyprian from the Promontory. Two of the three he had spared with before.

Two minutes into the match felt like a long time as Pollux was able to corner Marquise at the very edge of the red circle. The younger man was keeping his back foot anchored in desperation while trying to fend off Pollux's sword and dagger combination.

"Marquise a good actor," Taiki uttered matter-of-factly. "Playing defenseless like that…"

Yaten gave him an incredulous look. "What?"

"He has him."

As if right on cue, the redheaded youth brought back his initial burst of speed after tricking Pollux into thinking he had it made. The older man's face was bewildered one moment and then cringing in pain the next when Marquise knocked the dagger out of his hand and laid the point of his sword on his forearm. Pollux had no time to retrieve his shorter weapon when Marquise kicked the dagger to the opposite side of the ring. As Pollux made the mistake of casting his eyes down toward his opponent's foot, Marquise planted the blunt hilt of his rapier to Pollux's head. The effect was painful and dizzying, as Pollux dropped to his knees.

The victor of the second match was met with equal praise and cheer from the spectators. After giving the crowd a low, sweeping bow, Marquise sauntered up to a groggy Pollux and gave him a hand. After getting to his feet, Pollux shook his head in defeat but gave his opponent a hearty pat on the back. He was able to retrieve his fallen dagger from the floor and gave it to Marquise, who accepted it as aid for the next round.

"That was a sly trick but it could have cost him the win," said Seiya. "But he pulled through and Yaten is forty bucks poorer."

He smiled widely, turning around in his chair to see Yaten grumble and reach into his trench coat pocket for bills. A self-satisfied smirk sat on Taiki's lips when his comrade grudgingly forked over the cash.

Up on the balcony of the Moon entourage, the royals were just as pleased at the sport like their counterparts on the first two tiers. Pellamas was trying to engage Queen Serenity in a conversation that included possible matches for the second round even if the first was only half over. The Queen remained reserved but tense, while secretly looking upon the first two victories with a scrutinizing eye. Gauvain was resourceful and merciless, while Marquise was young and headstrong. She thought of her daughter continuously but dared not look in her direction, for the strong mask of the Queen would shatter and the weakness of emotion would be laid bare to the arena.

Usagi sat in her seat in chiseled form. The first two wins of the tournament left her cold. Even if she didn't want to pay attention, the thought of her future wellbeing forced her to narrow down the possibilities. She knew now the Earthen states of Laude and Maze wouldn't be her new home. However, the Princess received no comfort or relief and believed she would find neither in the coming matches.

Minako had learned to leave her Princess' bleak mood alone but it didn't stop her from gaining new intrigue in the events. She took to discussing the competitors and their fighting prowess with Princess Jupiter, who fancied the art of combat herself. Even the conventional Princess Ami of Mercury was finding a smidgen of enjoyment.

"You only find it tolerable because we're so high up, you can't see any of the carnage," said Rei bluntly. The Princess of Mars was sitting at the edge of her seat, trying her hardest to see everything she could.

"There isn't supposed to be any carnage, Rei," Ami replied, wincing. "It's an event to promote sportsmanship and good will to kick start a relationship with Earth."

"But those people love to fight. It's in their very blood, and if they spill some down there, at least it's not ours," Rei said with a careless flick of her hand.

Makoto looked thoughtful as she watched the next banners being set on the railing. The third set was about to be announced.

"It doesn't matter because it's entertaining nonetheless," she said. "It's one thing to watch our warriors fight with theirs, but to see them match up against each other is on a level of its own."

There were two matches down and Usagi noted that Crystal Tokyo still hadn't been called to combat. Her close friends and personal guard probably thought she wasn't attentive throughout the first round due to her solitary brooding. After all, they took to having conversations between themselves on who was still left to fight.

At Pellamas' command, Usagi watched the valets release the two banners over the railing. At once she saw every spectator in their seat lean over to read the names for the third set. Usagi's cerulean eyes swam through nameless crowd and searched for movement amongst the four last competitors of round one. Her gaze landed on the red Templar.

He rose from his seat slowly to the sound of the raucous crowd, taking with him his single rapier. He wasn't blessed with the advantage of a dagger but that handicap didn't seem to bother him. She saw him turn around to say some last words to his two companions before entering the arena. His opponent was introduced as Liodas, from the state of Yeifa in the west.

Down in the ring, Kou Seiya met his adversary in a man who was once labeled a pacifist.

"Were any of your brothers not available?" Seiya asked Liodas, upon meeting him in the center.

The blonde and taller Liodas gave the Templar an amused smirk. Raising his sword and dagger toward Seiya, his feet crossed one over the other in cautious rhythm.

"One of them passed away last winter," he said, lining Seiya up with the point of his sword.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Seiya replied, remaining relaxed. "And the other?"

"Just indisposed."

Seiya nodded conversationally, his stance nothing like Liodas' ready form.

"That's rotten luck," the Templar said. "You pacifists don't even like to spar."

His comment was met with a laugh as Liodas suddenly rushed forward in a blur of height and steel. The clash of three entwining blades created electrifying tremors that sped up Seiya's arms. The crowd's roars disappeared into nothing and all that existed were him, his opponent and their weapons.

"I never said I didn't like to spar," Liodas replied, pushing his weight forcefully into their bladed deadlock. "I just never liked war."

Seiya's grin widened as he broke the hold, withdrawing his rapier lightning fast before assailing Liodas' sword hand with a series of distracting parries.

"To each his own," Seiya laughed.

Liodas found it interesting how his opponent was maintaining a casual air despite the heavy situation. Seiya kept coming at him, thrust after thrust, swipe and parry—not out of desperate defense or offense but for pure enjoyment. Liodas' backed up and sidestepped a lethal swing of blade, wanting to escape the dangerous range. A subtle rip rang through the air between them and Liodas looked down momentarily to see a tear appear across his chest.

"You learn a few things on the warfront," said Seiya simply.

The blonde man nodded toward him. "Glad to know you haven't lost your sense of humor." Liodas slashed long and low at Seiya's feet but was met with air.

He continued, "This would be terribly boring if you did."

"True…because honestly, you're not giving me much to go on in order to take you seriously," Seiya flashed his teeth tauntingly.

The smile on Liodas' face vanished almost instantly and Seiya's attacks were met with more force.

Ringside, Yaten was rolling his eyes.

"He's encouraging him," offered Taiki, who couldn't conceal his mirth any longer.

"Yeah, there's nothing like an insult to encourage rage-fueled competition," Yaten said flatly.

Liodas shot forward with a powerful thrust, almost catching Seiya in the arm. But Seiya's form had whirled speedily to the side of his dagger hand, knocking the shorter blade cleanly from Liodas' grip. Catching the dagger in his own hand, the Templar put measured steps between them and pointed both weapons toward his confounded adversary.

Seiya fingered the stolen dagger reverently. "It _is_ pretty nice to have two."

His blonde-haired opponent wasn't amused this time and rushed at him head on and sword out. For one who was once labeled a pacifist, Seiya found it odd that he was so easy to irritate. Liodas had bared his teeth, frustration burning in his angered gaze as his blade swiped at Seiya from the side. He wasn't thinking strategically anymore, nor was winning the tournament on his mind, just landing a hit on the Templar was the only thought left.

The Moon Princess, on the balcony terrace, knew the match was over. The red Templar had just been playing with him and she could tell from the way he moved, he hadn't meant to take the fight seriously from the very beginning. Usagi almost felt humiliated for the blonde competitor as she watched him hasten toward his defeat. The dark-haired youth batted Liodas' blade away, causing him to teeter off balance. The next attack had him on the floor.

In the ring, Seiya felt the burn of Gauvain's stare on his back as he greeted the forum's applause. Lifting his rapier and a new dagger, Seiya locked gazes with him in mutual challenge. Shifting his cobalt eyes to the left, he seized Beryl's contempt of his victory with a nasty grin. Adrenaline sped through Seiya's bloodstream, roaring at him for more as he made his way back to where Taiki and Yaten sat.

"You didn't have to embarrass him," said Taiki.

"Could've been worse," Seiya shrugged. "I could've just stepped aside and let him fall on his face but I didn't."

Yaten smirked and let out a laugh. "You're an asshole. A thoughtful one, but still an asshole."

The silver-haired Templar looked over his shoulder to find Rion equally amused with the result of the third set. Liodas had picked himself off the floor and was dragging disheartened feet back toward his seat. His two attendants from Yeifa weren't in good spirits either; one of them chose to exit the arena just as Liodas sat down.

There were no banners draped over the balcony rail for the last set. Instead, Rion's name and the state of Sagramor were introduced by Pellamas. The burly solider eagerly leapt from his seat, toting his rapier in a rather awkward manner toward center ring. Cyprian from the Promontory awaited him in the middle.

Compared to Rion, the tattooed Cyprian was leaner around the torso. There wasn't much of a height difference except for the gelled structure of Cyprian's hair and Rion's lack thereof. It was obvious to any observer that he felt more at home with a sword than his Sagramor opponent, which by many was already considered a benefit. Between Rion's larger hands, the rapier was akin to a fancy toothpick rather than a weapon.

Rion gave the Templars a nod before galloping toward Cyprian. His battle cry was loud and deep—a threatening rumble from his very gut. His form with the sword was incorrect but Seiya had a feeling that didn't matter to his friend as long as Cyprian was clobbered.

Swords clashed in a mess of blade and hilt but Rion's steel hand came from under his opponent and knocked him clean off his feet. The rapier in Rion's other hand fell to the floor, forgotten, as the burly soldier chose to fight in the only way he knew how. He lifted Cyprian off his feet like a ragdoll and tossed him effortlessly across the ring, his opponent's sword flung in the opposite direction. The look of pain etched deeply in Cyprian's face the moment he landed on his shoulder with a sickening crack.

"That was less than a minute," said Yaten, wide-eyed.

"About thirty seconds exactly," added Taiki.

Seiya watched Rion put his giant arms up in victory while Cyprian had to be heaved off the floor by his attendants. The crowd exploded in excitement, seeing Rion's fearlessness inspired them to clamor at the top of their lungs. As Rion crossed the ring back to his seat, he gave Seiya a toothy grin and pointed back and forth between himself and the Templar. Seiya received the friendly challenge in silence, telling him again that if they were to meet each other in the next round, neither would hold back. Rion was pleased.

The Moon Princess looked over the victors of the first round and felt her throat constrict. The list of competitors was thinning out and her time was growing shorter.


	4. The Spoils of War

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. When I write, I don't hold back. You have been warned.

**Agapé  
**Written by: Mikami

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four  
**The Spoils of War

The intermission between the first and second rounds was a vicious drag on the Princess' consciousness. Her hands were clammy and were twisting the edges of her veil in force despite the impassive mask she wore. Inside, her emotions were in a flurry and overlapping one another. The atmosphere was suffocating, the noise of the boisterous crowd was oppressing and worst of all, her own mother had grown distant since the announcement of her father's final wish.

Usagi kept remembering what Setsuna said to her only days before—that she shouldn't be hard on her mother for the steel front she feigned. The Princess tried desperately to understand and to consider the pressures of royal pretenses.

A lesson Queen Serenity continuously implemented was for royalty to have two faces: one for the world and one they kept to in private. But now Usagi wasn't sure which one her mother was employing, for Queen Serenity had hardly spoken to her daughter since the tournament began. It was difficult to reason that her mother was heartbroken over the ordeal, especially the way she refused to look upon her at all.

Usagi ignored Pellamas' call for the servants to bring more wine. They scurried around the balcony terrace and brought trays to the platform where the entourage was seated. Ami refused the refreshments but Makoto, Rei and Minako were all too glad to receive them. Usagi lifted her hand slightly to decline the offer and out of the corner of her eye, spied her mother waving them off as well. Queen Serenity was trying to find some distraction in continuing her discussion with Pellamas.

The Moon Princess never thought much of the newly appointed ambassador to Earth. He was a senator before this and from what she knew he possessed an ambitious personality. Pellamas was polite and gracious when he crossed her path—then again, all her subjects were, as it was customary. However, there was always a speck of dishonestly behind his smile that left Usagi cold. As soon as he was given his new position, he acted as if the Princess was nothing but a commodity to be traded for relations with Earth. A precious commodity, but one nonetheless.

Part of her was glad that Minako and the rest of her guard left her at peace. Usagi didn't want to be pushed into small but forced conversation. There was no room on her plate for falsities and she wasn't going to pretend that she was all right when her world was about to be blotted out as soon as the victor was announced. All Usagi could do was stare down into the arena at her impending future. He was amongst the last four competitors.

The big and burly one seemed dangerous, the young redhead appeared unapproachable, the copper-haired man was cunning and ruthless, and the dark-haired one in red was just unsettling. To look upon them and watch them fight was one thing, but stepping into the world that they dwelled every day was another matter completely.

Down below, the three Templars were anticipating the next round. They stood together on the edge of the circular ring, unable to sit down during the intermission. Seiya was fingering his new dagger out of habit while discussing the possible match ups with Yaten and Taiki.

"Not counting Rion, it's the other two you should be looking out for," said Yaten.

"I know, but Rion isn't someone I'd ever take lightly either," replied Seiya. "Right now, he's not thinking about winning the Moon Princess for Sagramor. It's more about his competitive streak and whom he overcomes with brute strength. His concentration on that alone gives him a fighting chance."

Taiki's hand was on his chin as he eyed Marquise across the arena. The redhead was in deep conversation with his two superiors.

"Marquise is young but he isn't brash and overconfident like other soldiers his age. His impressive intelligence humbles him and he's extremely analytical even in battle," Taiki put forward.

"He isn't bad with a sword either," added Yaten. "I heard Ward Six just put into commission a new training program that covers various weaponry for close combat and long range."

Seiya agreed and remembered. "Apparently similar to ours, but they've added lessons of critical theory aside from field training. It could give them an edge but the Chairman did claim it was a waste of resources."

"Yes, well the Chairman usually prefers we shoot first," Taiki said simply.

Yaten peered over his shoulder, watching Beryl speak closely with Gauvain. She seemed adamant in repeating something over and over and the silver-haired Templar grew suspicious.

Turning back to his comrade in red, he uttered, "In the end, you, Rion and Marquise have something in common. Whatever happens, none of us want the contract to pass to Metalia. I don't even want to think about what will happen."

"I know," spoke Seiya grimly. "Many states would oppose the union even if Gauvain won it fairly. It could lead to civil war and we'd never see the end of it."

"And I'll bet Metalia's first order of business would be to overtake the larger city-states and usurp the resources of others," Taiki asserted. "The Chairman would be overthrown and our system would be dismantled."

"It would be better if Gauvain fought the first match of the second round. It would give one of us a chance to take him out before the finals," Seiya concluded, observing both Marquise and Rion.

"And if not?" said Yaten.

Seiya's jaw hardened. "We have to. There's no way around it."

The waves of chatter in the crowd came to a halt when Pellamas rose from his seat. From behind him, two valets appeared at the ends of the balcony rail with two more banners. All competitors returned to their stations at the edge of the ring at the recommencement of activities.

Taiki and Yaten took their places alongside Seiya as they all lifted their attention back to the royal entourage. Seiya passed Pellamas' sermons off as mere drabble while his gaze chose to wander along those seated at the balcony. He vaguely recognized four of the young women from the reception—notably the blonde with the red ribbon whom he recalled talking with Gauvain, and the brunette that stumbled upon Taiki. Seiya had suspected they were royalty.

His eyes roved uninterestedly over the Queen but stopped once again on the veiled Moon Princess. She was like stone—still as the marble statues that lined the columns along the arena walls. Seiya didn't remember seeing her address her mother or the rest of her entourage. Not one movement caused even the veil to waver, giving any indication that she was real or even alive.

His line of sight was swept back to the arena when the first round winners were announced for the final time. The forum cheered heartily for their favorites before waiting with bated breath for who would compete next in the second round. The two valets set loose their banners over the rail.

Yaten's eyes widened a fraction as Rion and Gauvain were the called to the next match. He exchanged glances with both his companions, while Seiya eyed his burly friend. Rion was already out of his seat and receiving some words from Marrok and Balfour. Across the arena, Gauvain was scrutinizing Rion in a predatory manner.

"He'll be alright," Taiki said suddenly, voicing an answer to a question all three of them omitted to ask.

"He doesn't need his sword," Yaten added. "He took Cyprian out cold."

Tracing his rapier's blade with a finger, Seiya mused quietly, "Gauvain isn't Cyprian."

Seiya saw his friend leaving the side of the arena. Burying any speck of concern on his face, he gave Rion a firm nod. All he received back was a wide grin, showcasing Rion's rows of silver teeth. He trailed his rapier behind him, preparing to toss it to the side once the match commenced.

When he met Gauvain in center ring, the difference in size was a stark contrast. The shorter, leaner agent from Metalia looked anxious to tear him to shreds. Rion was of the exact same mind. They both saw each other as cornerstone opponents on the way to the final round. Seiya thought of Rion's words the day before—that his luck was more likely to match him up with Gauvain than his friend and ally.

The two competitors crossed swords in acknowledgement and then the fight began.

The three Templars sat forward in their seats when Rion struck first. His rapier came crashing from above and Gauvain blocked his assault with his own sword with difficulty. His right hand shook, gripping the hilt while the end of his blade rested heavily against his dagger to resist the weight of Rion's sword. The incredible force brought Gauvain down to one knee and he struggled not to wince in front of his grinning opponent.

Rion's hefty sword faltered when Gauvain managed to break the bladed lock. He twisted his body to the right and slid his sword hand out to the left as if to pierce the air. As he relinquished his dagger, Gauvain escaped Rion's larger body, which lurched forward with momentum. The copper-haired man rose swiftly to his feet and at his opponent's first sign of vulnerability, he brought his blade down toward Rion's back.

"No," Seiya murmured to himself confidently, watching Gauvain's counterattack.

Rion would not be caught unaware as he sensed the oncoming blow. Instead of avoiding the sword, he swept back a great arm. Gauvain barely ducked out of the way but he eluded Rion's heavy fist.

"He's going to get rid of it," stated Taiki. On cue to the tallest Templar's words, Rion whipped his rapier toward his startled adversary. It twisted and propelled itself through the air uncannily and as Gauvain reached out his sword to fling it to the side, he caught a late glimpse of Rion himself charging after the bladed distraction.

Pain seared Gauvain's shoulder when the only way he could evade the flying rapier was to crane his body sideways. But it wasn't enough to escape the cutting tip of the lethal projectile. There was little time to think when Rion rushed at him less than a second later. White shattered behind his eyes as Rion's muscle-bound shoulder pierced him in the chest and sent him hurtling to the ground.

The crowd had risen instantly and cheered wildly at the top of their lungs while a splatter of red colored Gauvain's chin. His heaving mouth hung open as crimson streaked down his cheek. The sword in his hand twitched like the rest of his limbs, which were sprawled on the floor and desperate to get up. He lifted sore eyes to the bulky figure stalking closer to him.

Yaten looked eagerly on and saw Beryl clutching her chair's armrest in hostility. Her wasp yellow eyes were commanding her champion to cease his moment of weakness. Red lips formed curses and threats and Gauvain caught them from his wretched angle below Rion.

"Just finish it, Rion," Yaten spoke out loud.

Raising both giant fists in the air, Rion roared thunderously before bringing them down to crush his opponent.

Gauvain demanded his aching limbs to move and rolled away hastily as Rion's fists created a web of cracks upon the arena floor. Gauvain coughed as dust flew into his throbbing lungs. His body protested as he was forced to relocate again when Rion repeated his assault.

Rion grunted in frustration at the empty space he kept breaking. He didn't fully comprehend Gauvain's sword coming to slash at his forearm. Rion pulled his arm back in pained reaction while Gauvain staggered back to his feet. Another bladed swipe came, this time at Rion's thigh. The red slit yawned open, causing the burly soldier reel back.

Again and again, Gauvain tried to draw him toward the side of the ring. Adrenaline aided his vicious parries, which were rapid but almost out of his own control. The sun's beams from the dome's oculus above shot at Gauvain's rapier, reflecting off it in bursts of light. It blinded Rion and he saw nothing but burning silver and white.

The larger warrior felt an excruciating rip explode in his knee. Rows of silver teeth opened in shock and affliction when his lower knee tendon was snapped by Gauvain's cold blade. His knee gave way and he stumbled, still being blinded by the angle that Gauvain held his dagger. Rion felt his injury hit messily with the hard floor; agony flared up his leg and into his hip. His ruthless opponent opened another gash across his chest in vengeance. Rion's great weight fell forward on his hands. He collapsed severely on his stomach when the hilt of Gauvain's sword struck the back of his head.

Seiya shot rapidly to his feet, as did Taiki and Yaten.

"The match is over," he said firmly, seeing Gauvain still pacing around Rion's unmoving form. His friend and ally was disarmed and subdued yet the Metalia agent set his unyielding foot on Rion's upper back, holding him down harshly.

"Call the fight's end!" Seiya yelled. He raised frantic eyes to the third tier balcony where Pellamas and the Moon entourage resided. None of them moved.

In the arena, Gauvain slid his dagger into his belt and took up his rapier in both hands. With the heel of his boot crushing down, he lifted his sword above his opponent's spine.

"Pellamas!" The dark-haired Templar roared through the screaming crowd. "Call the fucking match! It's over!"

His shouts fell on deaf ears. Seiya's eyes widened, realizing in the desperate seconds that Pellamas was choosing to let it pass. The ambassador appeared stoic and unflinching but fully aware of what the Beryl's champion intended.

With full force, Gauvain plunged the point of his rapier downward.

"Seiya!" Taiki shouted loudly. His hand shot out to pull his companion back but he only caught air. Yaten almost went after him but stopped before his foot crossed the red circle of the ring.

Seiya's rapier collided with Gauvain's in a volatile clash. One slash had Gauvain missing his target and another deadly swipe had him backing away from Rion. Seiya thrust his sword toward Gauvain in fatal warning as he stood between his comrade and his enemy.

"The match is over," Seiya growled.

"Not according to the higher powers," Gauvain gave him a spiteful grin even though his teeth were stained red with blood.

Hollers and gasps erupted from the astounded Moon forum as the crowd was shaken into a frenzy; even the other competitors and their parties had risen from their seats and stood at the edge of the ring.

Rei and Minako were at the railing the moment the red Templar had crossed the arena to defend the burly competitor.

"They should have stopped the match earlier," Minako said firmly. "Why didn't they?"

Usagi looked over at Pellamas, who appeared enraged at the turn of events. He left his seat and was gripping the balcony rail, leaning over as if to seize the perpetrators.

The ambassador's angry voice boomed from above. "There are only two participants to fight in any round of the tournament and you, Kou Seiya, have blatantly disregarded the aforementioned decree."

The Moon Princess was stunned to see the look of cruelty spread upon Pellamas' face as he stared down malevolently at the red Templar and his grounded ally.

"For this transgression you are hereby disqualified from the tournament," Pellamas practically snarled.

Usagi's mouth opened in alarm as the entire Moon forum burst into verbal chaos. Almost every soul had stood from their places, throwing up their hands, plunging fists into the air in shouts and protests. The other participants from Earth were riled up as well, clamoring at the third tier balcony in absolute shock for the unexpected turn.

In the arena, Seiya was incredulous as his sword hand dropped. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the bewildered expressions on both Yaten and Taiki's faces and he knew that he heard Pellamas correctly. Burning alarm shot through his veins but was mixed with instinctive anger at his unjust punishment. Raising defiant eyes toward Pellamas, Seiya wondered briefly in those anarchic seconds how hard he would have to throw his rapier in order to spear the ambassador in the chest up on the third tier.

"I didn't need your help," grunted Rion from below the crowd. "You're a fool that's gotten himself disqualified."

"You'd be no use to Crystal Tokyo as an ally if you were dead," Seiya snapped back. "You're the bigger fool."

Rion expelled a weak laugh as he lifted his head from the floor. He tried pushing himself into a sitting position just as Balfour and Marrok appeared to help him up the rest of the way.

"The contract belongs to Metalia," Gauvain said to them both. "Pity, that both of you are now out of the running." He pointed his sword briefly at Marquise—the last to stand in his way.

Seiya was about to approach Gauvain but a four armed guard appeared at the side of the arena and intended to escort him from the ring. Gauvain's laughter assaulted Seiya's ears when the guard laid hands on his arms.

"This isn't right," Makoto said. The Princess of Jupiter was looking over at Pellamas and the Queen.

The crowd seemed to sense this as well and was making their protests known. They jeered loudly as the competitor from Crystal Tokyo was brought to the side of the red circle. They could see the angry words being exchanged by all three Templars to the guards that repeatedly tried to implement the ambassador's command. The crowd hissed derisively at Pellamas when he ignored them. Soon, their heckling was united in one call as shouts of "unfair" and "chance" was thrown recklessly toward the balcony.

"The crowd is visibly upset, Mother," Usagi spoke rigidly to the Queen beside her. She kept her eyes forward and didn't turn her head to even look at her.

"You don't want to upset them further since we're already going through with Father's blasted contract," the Princess continued.

Her daughter's voice was cold but it was just. In terms of fairness, the Queen had seen everything that transpired in the last battle before the standstill. Old prejudices and hate still swarm underneath the Moon Queen's pristine manner and for a while she didn't cared if one competitor from Earth died—it was one less person that would take her daughter away. But the honorable side of her that was the Queen, pressed her for the unfairness of the situation. The match had been over and Pellamas hadn't called it out of bounds.

"Pellamas," Queen Serenity called him.

The ambassador whirled around, his face still tight from seeing Crystal Tokyo try to oppose his decision.

"My Lady," he said, his tone turning docile.

"Your resolution is vexing to the citizens and they desire it to be reverted," she said.

"But My Lady, the competitor from Crystal Tokyo has clearly broken the rules," Pellamas protested.

"Do the rules not also state that when a competitor is disarmed and unable to fight, the victor should be announced immediately?"

Pellamas' mouth opened but nothing came out when faced with the rhetorical but stern question. His gaze slid down momentarily to catch Beryl's—who had taken instant awareness of his predicament on the balcony. She watched him severely, warning him to not overturn his decision of Kou Seiya's fate.

"You have no words to further support such a rash decision," said the Queen. "Give the crowd back their tournament and the competitor his rightful dues."

A sense of dread trickled into his spine as he turned slowly back to the affronted Moon forum. He avoided the startled and resentful look on Beryl's face when he silently motioned toward the four armed guard that was on its way to the arena doors with all three Templars.

"What's going on?" Yaten asked, when the battalion around them halted.

Taiki and Seiya looked back at the balcony.

"Looks like some rat bastard made a mistake," Seiya said, his sarcasm vicious toward the guards that released them.

The four armed guard looked once more at Pellamas, albeit curious and slightly confused at the abrupt change in orders. When the ambassador demanded it again, two of them ushered the three Templars back toward the ring.

"Well, that was a bloody waste of time," Taiki muttered. He kept his eyes on the balcony above, wondering which of the Moon royals commanded the overturn of Crystal Tokyo's disqualification. He found relief in the notion that Pellamas seemed to be the only one playing favorites.

When the crowd sensed the uplifting of the prior condemnation, their spirits were elevated back to excitement. They were glad to receive the acknowledgement from all three Templars when they arrived back at their place ringside.

"For a while I thought we were in trouble," said Yaten.

"I'd just like to know who vouched for us up there," Taiki added.

Seiya locked his sights on both Queen Serenity and the Moon Princess. Raising his sword toward them, he nodded in gratitude, whether not they were responsible for preserving his chances.

"They'll be glad that they did," said Seiya.

He saw Pellamas shrink away from the balcony rail. The expression on his face was peculiar—worried even, as if he had grievously disappointed someone. Seiya peered across the arena to Gauvain, who was equally agitated that the Templar's place in the tournament was reinstated. What was most satisfying was the visceral disorder on Beryl's face and at once Seiya's theories were confirmed from the reception party. He never trusted Pellamas from the very start.

"Looks like they might have had a deal going," he mused thoughtfully.

Yaten agreed with a scowl. "And the way Pellamas has been acting, it's been painfully obvious to any fool."

"If so, I wonder what they promised the ambassador in return," Taiki said.

There was no more use for banners when all in the arena were privy to the next two combatants. The match was more anticipated after Seiya's short-lived disqualification and the crowd shouted riotously for the battle to begin. The dark-haired Templar took up both dagger and rapier and left his comrades' sides for center ring.

"He said before that Gauvain had a good chance of winning, but so does Marquise if Seiya underestimates him," Taiki stated matter-of-factly.

Yaten turned his head to look his companion in the eye. "His lack of experience will limit him no matter how promising he looks."

"Underestimating was always a weakness of yours," replied Taiki with a sly smile.

"I resent that."

The amused laughter of his taller companion was drowned out by the last round of cheers as Seiya met his waiting opponent. Though, Yaten was more concerned about the final match of the tournament rather than the one at hand.

The redheaded Marquise stood with his rapier casually at his side. He looked relieved to have the Templar back in the tournament. The young man smiled at his opponent and drew his dagger from his belt.

"I was afraid it would all be over too soon," Marquise told him.

The side of Seiya's mouth lifted as he readied his long and short blades.

"In what context?" the Templar asked.

"The rest of us saw what happened and disqualifying you for coming to Rion's aid was unjust. Somebody must appreciate you up there."

"That was pure luck," replied Seiya, crossing swords with Marquise for a final address.

Marquise nodded. "I believe that luck is a skill."

Seiya struck first, lunging toward Marquise's lower half with his sword pointed straight and true. It clashed halfway down his opponent's blade instead of his hip like he originally intended. Marquise retaliated rapidly by swiping for Seiya's center but was blocked effortlessly by the Templar's dagger hand. Marquise thrust forward, stepping into Seiya's space. It earned him a bladed deadlock.

Their weapons seared against one another, shaking from the brute force from both opposing sides.

"What does Ward Six really need with a Princess anyway?" Seiya grinned through gritted teeth.

Marquise let out a heaving laugh. "Not so much the Princess, just the contract details. But Dynadin is the market for a wife, so I guess it works out."

Seiya shoved him a few steps to the side but Marquise was quick to bounce back with a cutting series of agile parries and swipes. Seiya met his challenge head on, striking at him for every blow he sent forth and doubling his efforts to catch him off guard. Marquise missed the Templar's shoulder by inches when Seiya whirled around. Rotating his body away from Marquise's blade, Seiya lowered himself to one knee and thrust his sword to slit his opponent in the calf.

Marquise stumbled back as the invading rapier pierced his lower leg. He stared back at Seiya, who pointed sword and dagger enthusiastically at him.

"Dynadin not finding a woman to tolerate his neurotic habits?" laughed Seiya. "Your cousin is better off tinkering in the lab."

"Maybe, but trust me we got something big coming up in our division. If I get the contract, I get a host of new opportunities," replied Marquise.

Seiya stepped forward and met his sword with the redhead's. Though he missed another thrust, the distance wasn't too great and Marquise brought his dagger upward to Seiya's neck. The Templar craned his head to the side, the sharp edge of the short blade barely missing flesh.

"Cyanide bullets was one thing," said Marquise, struggling against Seiya's dagger. "Combining our weapon technology with _magia_ is on a whole different level that I'd like to explore."

"That's exactly what our Arms Development Chair has in mind," Seiya commented. "But we've been trying to do it for years. You're a little late to the party."

Marquise's knee came up to rapidly collide against Seiya's hip, breaking another short deadlock. Seiya responded by driving his elbow into Marquise's gut.

The redheaded youth coughed and heaved. "Not…so," he said. "We've been in the process of engineering electricity rounds…not too different from thunder."

Marquise's rapier shot out and knocked Seiya's dagger cleanly from his hand. The next slash had torn the underside sleeve of Seiya's red blazer.

"I'll make you a deal," the Templar smiled, creating a series of staccato blade swipes against him. "If I win the contract, you're most welcome to our Weapons Division to work with Godfrey."

"Oh yeah?" Marquise raised an eyebrow, matching Seiya parry for parry.

"You have my word. Godfrey's always enjoyed your work. He thinks the creation of cyanide bullet rounds is God's gift to our ranks."

His younger opponent laughed and managed to nick Seiya in the side. The cutting pain made the Templar wince slightly.

"I'll hold you to your promise," Marquise said. "That's only IF you win."

Seiya grinned and brought down his rapier from above but Marquise crossed his two blades to block his assault. A second later, the Templar curled his now empty dagger hand into a fist—which connected excruciatingly with Marquise's jaw.

The world spun but the redheaded youth was still able to discern his opponent's next words.

"I'd prefer it was one of us. We can't afford to let Metalia take the win," said Seiya.

Marquise had understood it very well—Ward Six was always aware of Crystal Tokyo's recent troubles with the brotherhood. Once or twice they offered to send aid just in case the situation heated up in the Septra Plains. He also remembered Metalia trying to barter with Ward Six for access to their research. At the warning of both Maze and Crystal Tokyo, Ward Six denied any collaboration with Metalia and its agents.

"If they give you trouble, give them trouble back," Marquise stated, wiping his aching jaw of blood. He regained his footing.

"It hasn't come up to that yet…unfortunately," Seiya replied, hitting the hilt of Marquise's rapier. The sword flew out of the redhead's grasp.

"It will soon," predicted Marquise. He didn't dwell on his rapier's loss and chose to charge at Seiya with his remaining dagger.

The Templar crouched low and swiped cleanly at his adversary's feet. Marquise cried out as his feet failed him, toppling his form onto the floor. His arms flailed wildly to break his fall and he dropped the dagger to land on his hands. The Moon forum erupted in cheer.

Turning over on his back, Marquise heaved and stared up at the dome's oculus above. A moment later his vision was filled with the encouraging smile of his opponent. Seiya offered him a hand and Marquise took it.

"Don't forget," said the younger man as he was hauled up to his feet.

"Not a chance," Seiya answered. "With your help the project will move faster."

The two competitors had to raise their voices to hear each other above the din of the crowd. After picking up his own dagger, Seiya retrieved his opponent's from the floor nearby and handed it back to him.

"This is a nice souvenir," the Templar said.

Marquise smiled, accepting the blade. "It is. I wonder if they'll let us keep any of this loot."

He looked at his longtime ally and his expression suddenly turned serious.

"Win, Seiya," Marquise said. "It's the only way now to access a real opportunity to research _magia_ weapon technology. The other states in the tournament won't stand for it if Metalia gets the contract."

Seiya's gloved hand came down firmly on Marquise's shoulder, giving him a knowing but silent answer. By this point, most states had reached an understanding that though all of them desired the Moon's contract, they would rather have another win it than Gauvain and Beryl.

High on the third tier, Minako couldn't help but turn toward the Moon Princess. She grasped her hand tightly while peering over the edge, unable to conceal her guilty excitement from Usagi any longer.

"The selection has finally been narrowed down to two," Princess Venus said. She watched the young redhead and the Templar return to their seats for one last intermission.

"It can hardly be called a selection considering the prize goes to whomever runs the other through first," Usagi replied dryly.

"Oh Usagi," said Minako, trying to give her hand and encouraging squeeze. "It's better than not knowing. I spoke with Gauvain at the reception. He seems a gracious man and you needn't fear him."

"You hardly know him, Minako," Princess Jupiter cut in. "Even if he's shown his combat skills are considerable, it means nothing in the face of his true self."

The blonde shook her head. "Trust was never your strong suit."

"Rightfully so, especially now we're suddenly thrown into the mix with an entire race that we've known as the enemy," said Makoto.

"You're not helping the situation with prejudices. All I was saying was that it's better to know who your fate lies with—"

"Please stop," Usagi interrupted them both. Her voice was firm but it shook slightly from the agitation she was working hard to bottle.

"I'm sorry, Usagi," said Minako softly. She exchanged worried glances with Makoto.

The brunette added, "We only meant well…"

The Moon Princess knew and she didn't want to blame her closest friends for trying their best during a situation none of them could control. They meant well but they didn't seem to understand the gravity of it. Minako was clearly the one ready to make peace but Makoto still harbored her distrust. Though neither of their opinions were any use to Usagi as she stared down at the last two competitors.

She didn't think much of Gauvain. The way he fought made him seem arrogant despite the credit given by Minako. When his attention wasn't on the battle, it was dedicated to the scarlet woman. He spent almost every ringside moment speaking with her and it was no secret that winning the contract was everything. There was even a desperation she sensed and it made her uncomfortable to envision herself being wed to such a man. Usagi even remembered hearing that he was a top agent of the Metalia Syndicate—an organization without an actual state.

The other—the red Templar from Crystal Tokyo brought a host of unidentifiable sensations to the Princess' psyche. She didn't know if it was fear when she first looked upon him at the reception. Though he startled her when he was able to discern her attention on him from behind the balcony statues.

That day, Usagi watched every match he fought. The way he moved appeared surreal sometimes—as if his every limb was an instrument created solely for the purpose of killing. How long had he fought the war? How many of her father's soldiers had he killed? Perhaps it was fitting that he was garbed in red.

There was no introduction for the third and final round of the tournament. It was the most anticipated moment for the entire day and people were getting restless just sitting in their places. The six former competitors were also anxious for the last match to begin, even if some of their injuries from earlier battles were being tended to, ringside.

"One more," Yaten declared, grinning from ear to ear. "Then we're home free. I guess the tournament gave us a two for one deal—the contract and Gauvain's ass on a sword."

"Don't be careless, Seiya. He's going to use everything he has against you," said Taiki.

Seiya rolled his shoulders back, eyeing his friend. "I want him to."

The Moon forum roared loudly when they saw the last two competitors leave their places at the side. They stepped into the crimson circle and headed toward one another, attention focused on nothing else. When they met in the middle, all the noise became a dull static.

"Red is a little ostentatious, Templar," said Gauvain derisively.

Seiya smirked. "It's my favorite color. It matches the blood leaking out of your shoulder."

Gauvain looked down momentarily at the white bandage turning scarlet above his left arm. It was the gash he received from Rion's flying rapier.

"It was a small price to pay for what I intended to do afterward, though I was quite rudely interrupted," he said. "I would've made sure that your friend would never walk again."

"Be thankful you didn't because I wouldn't have any qualms displaying Earth brutality to this entire forum of peace," Seiya replied simply.

"Such hostility. It didn't have to be this way if Kardeiz Gamma was willing to share a little," said Gauvain in mock somberness.

"Yes, moving into someone's territory and performing unappreciated activities is a surefire way of convincing them to _share_."

"You make it sound so unnecessarily crass," Gauvain declared. He crossed swords with his opponent in acknowledgement. "There's much we could do for each other."

"The Metalia Syndicate is a parasite. There's nothing you have that we could possibly want," said Seiya coldly.

Gauvain's rapier shot out in a harsh projection of both blade and thrust. He knew there was little chance of it hitting its primary target so he followed up by pounding his knee into Seiya's stomach. The Templar reeled backward with tightly gritted teeth but was forced to shake off the haze when Gauvain came at him in a lethal pattern of swipes and gashes.

Seiya caught every parry and beat away each attack with his own. Gauvain was fast—stringing together bold hits of his sword, hoping to overwhelm his opponent. Seiya resisted Gauvain's dagger with his own and propelled him backward, before charging at him, rapier out and on target.

The scorch of Gauvain's dagger opened a spiteful gash on Seiya's forearm but the Templar retaliated quickly by bringing his foot swiftly up to slam into Gauvain's injured shoulder. The Metalia agent growled in pain, feeling fire sweep his torn skin beneath the bandage. His dagger hand faltered a little but he ignored it in favor of lashing his sword against Seiya once more.

"You're a fool, Seiya," Gauvain spat, striking at him repeatedly. "Kardeiz's lapdog. There's no place for you or the Templars in a post-war Earth."

Blocking Gauvain's increasing attack weight, Seiya gripped his dagger and plunged it toward his opponent's chest. His hand was shoved away by Gauvain's sword.

"Crystal Tokyo as a military city will die when Endymion becomes Chairman. That weakling will run it straight to hell once Kardeiz is no more," the Metalia agent continued.

Seiya caught Gauvain's elbow square in the jaw and the explosion of pain had his head snapping to the side. Despite the clinging affliction, Seiya whirled around and crouched low, seizing an opportunity to drive his rapier into Gauvain's thigh. His opponent howled out and stumbled backward as Seiya withdrew his weapon to see the tip painted red.

"How much did Pellamas sell his soul for?" asked the Templar callously. He swatted away Gauvain's messy sword parry.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gauvain said between a snarl and a sick grin.

Seiya twisted his blade around the Metalia agent's. "He should be more subtle when trying to cozy up with the whore in your corner."

Gauvain didn't take to his comment lightly and brought down his rapier from above with clashing momentum. Seiya stopped the blade's course with his own sword but winced tightly at the unexpected force that drove down on him.

"Be mindful of your words, Templar," hissed his copper-haired assailant.

"The truth is a hideous bitch goddess," Seiya replied matter-of-factly.

Gauvain pulled away his sword but denied Seiya any moment to recover by hammering his shoulder into his opponent's arm. A sharp clang rang between them as Seiya dropped his dagger to the floor. Gauvain followed up his ruthless assault with a low thrust from his rapier to catch Seiya's knee. The Templar lifted a leg and swiftly brought his foot down upon the invading blade.

Gauvain shook his sword in frustration, which was lodged underneath Seiya's foot. He attempted to stab him with the dagger in his other hand but Seiya snatched his wrist. The air was throttled out of his lungs the moment he felt Seiya's other leg come out of the crouch and strike his ribs, just under his armpit. His own dagger fell from his fingers as his mouth opened to gulp in coveted breaths.

Seiya felt his opponent wrench his blade forcefully from side to side to get it free. He didn't have time to lose his balance so he straightened up once more to see Gauvain do the same. His sword came out viciously to break Seiya's grip on his rapier. The Templar's sword twisted and flipped through the air above until it landed in Gauvain's other hand. He grinned cruelly at Seiya's empty hands and heartily gripped both long blades in his own.

"Our first order of business will be to demand compensation for Crystal Tokyo's debasement of our organization," Gauvain declared with bared teeth.

He dashed at Seiya with two rapiers and lashed one after the other, trying to catch Seiya's elusive form. The Templar swiveled his body left and right, his tempo changing every other second to avoid Gauvain's double advantage. Moving rapidly on his feet, Seiya's arms dodged the growing amount of swipes. As Gauvain crossed both blades up high, he aimed to scissor off his opponent's neck. The Metalia agent was met with disappointment when he cut nothing but empty space as Seiya bent far backward to avoid the deadly attack.

"Even if that was the case, we'd still be ready for you," Seiya gritted out, facing him once more. "Crystal Tokyo is much more than your pitiful assumptions."

Seiya watched Gauvain lunge forward with both sword points against him. He stepped to the side and grabbed Gauvain's left arm. Twisting it in fervor, Seiya made sure the hold was hard enough to relinquish his own blade back from Gauvain's temporary possession. With his rapier back in his hand where it belonged, Seiya readied himself for his opponent's rage and retribution.

It came swift and sure. The banging of their swords caused tremors up their spines and shook their cores to the beat of combat. Gauvain barked at him in anger as he fought wildly. It was the same barely controlled rage he pitted against Rion.

Gauvain tried slashing upward toward Seiya's neck but only touched the fabric of his high collar. As soon as his arm came down, Seiya had thrust his rapier into Gauvain's wrist. Gauvain's mouth opened in shock and pain, and didn't even feel his fingers loosing their grip on his blade. Once it dropped, Seiya kicked his weapon across the arena floor. The sword skittered far away to land against the foot of Valmont's chair.

Immediately Seiya shot forward and pressed his blade to Gauvain's neck, knocking him down.

"Yield," the Templar commanded harshly.

Gauvain spit in his face.

"Say it!" Seiya roared and shook him violently. Gauvain let out a strangled cry as the skin of his neck slid upon Seiya's blade, opening a shallow but painful gash.

His eyes were blurry; he couldn't even see Beryl standing in vehement rage. Gauvain's mouth opened in a whisper barely audible for the Templar to hear.

Seiya dropped his wretched opponent as soon as the word left his lips. The crowd exploded in the forum, surrounding him in the light of his victory. They rose to their feet, shrieking and shouting at the top of their lungs. At the side of the ring, the six former competitors were howling in appreciation and acclaim as Gauvain was forgotten on the floor. Rion's arms were raised and plunging maniacally in the air as he cheered for his friend and ally. Taiki and Yaten left their seats and met their companion enthusiastically in the ring. The rush of gladness melted through Seiya's innards as he greeted his two comrades.

The Moon Princess felt the finality of her father's contract lock into place. The tournament was over and the decision was made at last. The screaming Moon forum had also taken its toll on her and left an ailing sensation to cultivate up her throat. Usagi felt she couldn't breathe. She was drowning and being dragged down so far from the surface in a panic that now threatened to pull her well-placed mask apart. The veil she wore wouldn't hide it.

Her tears came hot and moist as her hands began to tremble. Usagi could no longer contemplate the swarming activity and bustling noise around her. The crowd and the arena blurred while her eyes burned. She barely heard Minako say her name when she rose from her seat to escape her falling world.

Usagi gasped when she moved down the platform as quickly as she could. The Princess flew by the attendants and valets, leaving them bewildered in her path. She needed to get out.

Crossing the exit of the third tier balcony, her feet pounded on the marble floor. Her dress was heavy and weighed her down. Usagi grabbed the veil and tore it from her head to leave it scattered behind her. She lifted her skirts desperately as she headed for the nearest warp platform.

Her steps slowed down when she arrived, but instead of activating it, Usagi sank down to sit. Burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shook as she wept.

Back in the arena, the Moon forum was greeting the representatives of the winning state of Earth. They cheered louder than before, seeing the former details about their past enemy in a newer, more advantageous light. Crystal Tokyo had proved themselves highly formidable in the past and proved it again on the Moon's strict terms. They applauded the Templar's win and were hopeful that his display of strength mirrored their upcoming relationship with Crystal Tokyo in the new alliance.

Seiya raised his head to the balcony tier and saw Pellamas abruptly leaving his seat beside Queen Serenity. The ambassador didn't take another look over the railing as he hastily made his exit. Others of the Moon entourage were taken aback by his sudden disappearance and neglect to announce Crystal Tokyo's victory in the tournament. The dark-haired Templar glanced at Yaten and Taiki, who also noticed the scene.

Beryl of the Metalia Syndicate had left as well and remnants of Gauvain's wretched form was seen trailing out the arena exit with his attendants in tow.

All three Templars stood in center ring, consumed by the heat of acknowledgement and applause. They looked to the Moon Queen, who stood up and made her way to the railing to silently address the completion of their conquest.

The entire Moon entourage was on its feet and Seiya found all of them had left their places to stand at the railing. Before the Templars bowed low, Seiya discovered that the Moon Princess was nowhere in sight.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. When I write, I don't hold back. You have been warned.

**Agapé  
**Written by: Mikami

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five  
**The Calm Before the Storm

Queen Serenity gazed down through the arena's still lively uproar at Crystal Tokyo's win. There was an underlying irony to these circumstances and the realization pierced her thoughts when her eyes rested on the red Templar standing in the middle of the victorious trio. The Moon forum cheered on, now pleased with the notion that their Empire was soon to recognize one of their greatest rivals in a binding alliance. It was hard to believe that almost two weeks ago Aristaeus' generals were formulating stratagems to attack the state of Laude. They had known Laude was well aided by Crystal Tokyo and expected an intervention from the military city-state. But now everything had changed so rapidly, the Moon Queen herself was hard-pressed to follow.

An aching void swallowed her chest when she remembered her husband, Aristaeus, who was bedridden for months and wasted away by sickness. He reminded her at least once every day that he was going to die and assured her it wasn't to shatter her hope but to prepare for change. Like a woman who loved her husband so fiercely, she denied his morbid claims and told him that he would live to see the war end and the Moon triumphant. The ailing Emperor had smiled and touched her tear-stained cheek with emaciated fingers. He told her his plan for the tournament three months before he passed away. Queen Serenity neglected to tell her daughter, keeping it to herself until Aristaeus lay unmoving and was only a dry husk of a once great man.

"Soma," Queen Serenity called her personal attendant.

"Yes, My Lady," she said, stepping forward.

"Send word down to the armed guard by the pillars. Tell them that I desire an audience with the victors of the tournament later this evening."

"Of course," the attendant bowed and proceeded down past the platform.

It was time to meet them—specifically him: the dark-haired one. Queen Serenity was preparing herself for this ever since Aristaeus' passing. She had to be strong in order to be in the same room with the man who almost assassinated her husband years ago. When she closed her eyes, the memory was still clear-cut and vivid. She recalled his speed, his cunning and above all, his emotionless eyes as he pulled out his glinting Earthen weapons. The Queen couldn't remember what the soldiers called them; only that he possessed two handheld armaments that carried a lethal range of artillery. She couldn't fathom how he had gotten into the palace, let alone the royal chambers. Everything in the room seemed to explode, creating a spray of force that matched _magia_ in every sense of the way. Queen Serenity didn't imagine the face of battle would be brought into her very abode. Even as Aristaeus countered the terrible invasion with his own staff of _magia_, the dark-haired assassin was notoriously difficult to kill.

Just as her husband received a grievous bullet wound to his shoulder, the swarm of palace guards entered the royal chambers and was able to subdue the Templar—but only after two thirds of them were eliminated by him. He was unmasked and dragged out of the chambers. As Queen Serenity withdrew the bullet from Aristaeus' shoulder with her own talents as a Priestess of Healing, a single guard confirmed that the Templar had already assassinated one of the Chief Generals on that same night. In rage, Aristaeus exited the chambers, demanding to personally execute his would-be killer. Queen Serenity protested but was brushed aside. A dreadful while later, she was roused from the chambers to discover that the entire palace was in discord because the assassin had escaped. After that night, a vengeful Aristaeus sent the Mars garrison to launch a full-scale raid on one of Sagramor's strongholds.

Queen Serenity opened her eyes and found her surroundings hadn't vanished nor were they just a dream. She was still looking upon the three representatives from Crystal Tokyo, who were bowing low in respect to her acknowledgement.

The Moon Queen couldn't deny that she was afraid of the future but the most fear lay with the thought of her daughter, resulting in the distance both of them felt now. In the face of change, there was no other choice for the Queen except a show of strength. Though she felt she was dying inside, it was covered up by an impenetrable mask. It was a barricade that she didn't intend between herself and Usagi, though it occurred out of her control. She knew her daughter would respond the way she had and Queen Serenity tried her best to understand. The Princess had a greater luxury of expressing emotion than the Queen. And now, her only daughter was to be taken away across a vast field of darkness to a place where Lunar soldiers once went to die.

She stepped away from the railing when she discerned one of the armed guard approaching the trio in the center of the arena. Queen Serenity decided to depart the Moon forum, knowing full well that her daughter desired to be left alone. She glanced once at Usagi's personal guard. Princess Venus looked most concerned but hesitated to address Usagi's abrupt disappearance from the vicinity. Without another word, the Moon Queen left the balcony.

Two tiers below, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were approached by a single armed guard just as they saw the Moon royal's departure from the premises.

"Her Majesty has sent word that she greatly desires to congratulate the winning Earth state in privacy," he said.

"We would be most honored," Taiki replied.

The Lunar guard nodded and added, "Very well. There will be time for you to retire to your guest estate before an escort conveys you to an evening audience with the Queen."

Seiya exchanged looks with Yaten. "Yes, we graciously accept Her Majesty's invitation," he said.

"Until then," the guard responded and departed from the ring.

The dark-haired Templar turned to his companions as they began to leave the red circle.

"This is it," Seiya said with a smile.

"We're going to have to notify the Chairman immediately. He'll want to make preparations for the Princess' arrival," stated Taiki.

Despite the high of victory in the air, Yaten cringed slightly to what his taller comrade could have also been insinuating. Aside from obvious preparations to consider, Endymion was a difficult factor in the equation and all three Templars shared the same uneasiness when it came to recognizing the Prince's longstanding unhappiness with the situation. Yaten neglected to voice his thoughts and concentrated instead on the winning moment.

The three of them headed off toward the side where Rion was still seated on his chair, being aided by a _magia_ healer. The bald soldier had his massive arms propped on the armrests with his torn knee extended out in front of him. The Moon healer was crouched by his injury, one hand over the other and hovering just above the gash. A warm glow radiated from his outstretched fingers as he concentrated on knitting back tendon and skin. Rion was averse to showing any sign of pain and was thoroughly glad for the distraction the Templars brought when they arrived at his side.

"How's the knee?" Seiya asked with a smug grin.

Rion's silver teeth glinted sharply at him. "It was just a scratch."

"Oh really?"

"I've got evidence," he said pointedly at his partially recovered knee.

Taiki laughed, knowing Rion's tendency to take even the most brutal injuries lightly. Years ago, before he had his artificial, steel hand grafted to his arm, Rion's hand was completely incinerated to ash when the Moon's reinforcements from Mars raided one of Sagramor's strongholds. Crystal Tokyo had sent Taiki and a battalion of troopers to aid in the battle. The tallest Templar couldn't forget the look of utter bewilderment on Rion's face when his limb was caught in the stream of fire _magia_. Later, in the recovery barracks, Rion could only state in wheezing humor that at least he wasn't bleeding to death.

Rion smiled at his comrades widely. "I knew this was coming," he said. "Though I can't deny I had a speck of doubt."

"If you doubted, I'm glad to know I can still surprise you," replied Seiya.

"Where are your generals?" asked Yaten, looking around the arena. "Did they abandon you the moment you became an invalid?"

The burly soldier expelled a laugh. "Nah. Marrok and Balfour have gone ahead to prepare for the trip home and don't want to carry my heavy ass."

"That's what the transport warp is for," Yaten replied lightly.

Seiya saw Rion try to shift his weight but was met with a strict look from the silent healer still working at his injury. By then, the arena's congregation was starting to clear out when the remaining Moon entourage vacated the third tier balcony. Earth's other competitors were preparing to depart as well, while the same pageboys from the beginning were seen returning with the wooden sword cases. They approached each competitor, urging them to replace the rapiers and daggers. They declared all at once that the Moon Queen wished them to keep the blades as gifts.

Seiya relinquished his rapier and dagger to the case but sent the pageboy away to drop it off at the guest estate where the Templars were taking residence. He spotted Marquise, who was equally pleased to receive a souvenir from the tournament as Seiya. The redheaded genius stopped by specifically to remind his ally of his promise concerning the _magia_ weapon development with Godfrey. The one-eyed Pollux from Maze and Valmont from Laude also came around to offer good wishes and to speak lightheartedly with Rion about his latest brush with death.

There was lots of bustling when citizens, common and noble, of the Moon forum left their places in swarms. Soon, the emptying arena was left with only remnants of the tournament's participants.

"The Queen has requested an audience with us," Seiya mentioned.

Rion just nodded thoughtfully. "That's to be expected… Do you think she remembers?"

"It's hard to forget being ambushed in your private chambers with your husband as the target," said Seiya nonchalantly.

"An unforgiving Queen is a scary thing," responded Rion, shaking his head. "But, if she's dead set on seeing the asshole that came close to killing the Moon sovereign, she must have considered some kind of forgiveness."

The corner of Seiya's mouth lifted. "It's odd that I never thought about this until now. If she knew that, she'd think I was heartless."

Rion replied, "Well, you'll be making up a fraction of that by winning her daughter for Crystal Tokyo—the Princess' safety is guaranteed. I'm sure this meeting won't be anything other than to scrutinize you while you try to boost Prince Endymion's stats."

The dark-haired Templar chuckled but Yaten cut in bluntly. "You mean, while trying to convince the Queen that her daughter will be happy, omitting the fact that Endymion only wants one woman."

"That isn't anything we should be worrying about," Seiya said, his voice suddenly turning toneless. "What's done is done."

Yaten looked at his comrade skeptically. He knew Seiya was lying. If anything it bothered him the most that Endymion was distraught over being separated from Kakyuu. And it was done through the Chairman's orders that Seiya himself followed unrelentingly. Yaten didn't want to think about either but he felt it wasn't wise to push aside the complicated matter that awaited them back home.

Taiki stopped Yaten with a warning gaze before he uttered anything else.

"The Prince issue aside, are you sure the Moon Queen is aware of your rank?" asked Rion with an impish grin.

"What kind of a question is that?" Seiya said, raising a brow.

The larger man shrugged simply. "Well, just saying…she'll clearly remember who you are but I don't think your position was widely known. For all she knows, you could be the fucking Chairman that's decided to win the contract on his own. She could be scared out of her mind thinking her poor little girl is going to marry Aristaeus' would-be assassin."

Rion erupted into laughter at his own preposterous theory. His muscled bulk shook with amusement but was scolded by the Moon healer for moving too much.

"We'll find the answer to that later this evening, though I highly doubt that's what she's thinking," replied Seiya, somewhat entertained by Rion's ridiculous assumption. "Besides, it's a lot less ironic considering my lowly status as a soldier. I'm just here to hand over the prize."

"Yeah, you might want to give Endymion the heads up whether or not his future wife is a dog," added Rion with a snort. This time, Seiya let out a laugh, as did Yaten. However, Taiki met their uproar with an exasperated sigh.

"The beauty of theories," snickered Yaten. "It's possible the Queen's audience would include the Princess."

"In that case we should be getting ourselves along," Taiki suggested in a firmer voice. He looked up momentarily to see the arena almost empty.

"All right," said Seiya on his last vestiges of amusement. He walked up to his burly friend's side and landed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Go on," said Rion, who received narrowed eyes from the healer. "I'll be fine once this magic trick being performed on my leg is over."

"Take care of yourself," Yaten added. "We'll be seeing you back on Earth soon."

Rion's lips stretched into a silver grin. "Yeah, I guarantee it. I'll be good as new."

The three Templars left the company of their Sagramor ally, who assured them he'd be meeting the generals, Balfour and Marrok back at their own guest estate. An escort appeared beside Rion, awaiting the completion of healing just as the trio departed. They met their own escort at the one of the three exits of the arena and promptly followed him back through the warp transfer.

* * *

A slight breeze lifted the long gossamer curtains at the gilded windows. Twilight had descended upon the Templars' guest villa, bringing from outside a waft of evening whispers through Seiya's room. The dark-haired Templar finished fastening his high-necked collar. His fingers swept diligently over the six gunmetal buttons that lined down his torso in two rows. He was glad to regain his standard black garb, feeling most at home in his knee-length overcoat.

Seiya peered over at the red ensemble that was draped on a chair; the blazer was torn cleanly in several places, as were the slacks. It appeared unsalvageable after the tournament and he knew he would miss it.

Upon arriving back to their estate, the Templars spent the remainder of their time readying a return to Earth. Their escort notified them again of their audience with Queen Serenity and confirmed he would be back shortly when the time came.

Yaten was perfectly content in exploring the remaining rooms of the villa, relishing the limited hours by an extended stay in the piano common room. Taiki discovered a large study that doubled as a private library. The room was lined with shelves of books, many of them very old and all of them in the Lunar language. Up in his guest quarters, Seiya was able to treat his own wounds—most of them minor gashes that he quickly remedied with bandages he brought along.

It seemed to be getting late but Seiya didn't bother checking his watch. Time ran differently on the Moon. Instead, he crossed the room and headed for the table standing adjacent to the bed. He remembered that along with an invitation to see the Queen, they were forbidden to carry their weapons in her presence.

It felt strange to see his double harness sitting atop the table and not feeling it hanging underneath his overcoat. From the two holsters peeked the gleaming steel of modified, twin M1911's. Attached to the bottom of each holster, a short row of compartments housed additional cartridges.

Seiya stretched out a hand and caught a glimpse of the black curving marks etched on his palm. He peered down and slowly brought his other hand up to gaze at the second one. The memory attached to them was a cold one…Seiya could still feel the sharp blade searing the flesh of his palms open. His enemy had carved these symbols of revenge and the Templar tattooed over them in an attempt to vanquish the memory. He was wrong because it stayed ever vivid since then.

Quickly reaching for his black leather gloves, Seiya pulled them on to hide the scars from the past. Just then, a brief knock sounded at his door and a moment later, Yaten was peeking his head through.

"Let's go," beckoned the silver-haired Templar. Seiya nodded and followed him out.

Downstairs, all three of them were a little surprised to discover a different escort than the one who promised to fetch them earlier. It was a woman with honey-blonde tresses, flowing in ringlets around her slim shoulders. She wore a modest, periwinkle-colored gown and a white sash that identified her as a servant to the Queen.

"Good evening," she curtsied graciously. "I am Soma, one of Her Majesty's personal attendants. The Queen has dispatched me to collect the victors and most honored guests to a private audience."

Soma gestured for the Templars to follow her. "We mustn't waste any time. Her Majesty awaits you."

While they began their short journey back to the warp transfer at the end of the white colonnade, Seiya briefly wondered if their meeting with the Queen would take place inside the Moon palace. However, there was no point in voicing his question to Soma when she led them through the blue column of light. Their small group of four ascended to a warp platform that landed them outside the palace walls but in a cluster of bureaucratic buildings. The white architecture almost glowed blue from the reflection of the sun's faraway light on the Moon's surface.

Soma led them through the wrought iron gates that revealed the largest administrative building. The stone courtyard beneath their feet was a glittering mosaic that formed a path toward the heavily ornamented entryway. The establishment stood tall and towering; its front was decked with many windows.

They entered the sweeping, front foyer where two staircases arced along both walls on the left and right, and met in the center to showcase the beginnings of the second floor. Statues stood guard at the banisters while soft lantern light illuminated the pallid stone.

"This is the Palace of Justice," Soma said. Her voice echoed off the walls, as did all their footsteps.

The Templars trailed the Queen's personal attendant up the stairs. The path led to an extensive corridor that spanned in several directions. After picking the rightmost one, Soma's pace seemed to quicken.

"Have you contacted the Chairman?" Seiya asked.

"Already done," replied Taiki. "He's been expecting it."

The hallway was filled with many doors but their destination were the large, double doors at the very end.

Soma turned to face them when they arrived. "This way, please."

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten stepped through the threshold and found themselves in an elegantly decorated conference room. The windows that lined the sides each had their curtains drawn as bright lamps served to give the room a soft glow. Three high-backed leather chairs were pulled away from the long table and placed off to the side where a spacious, private area was situated.

Soma motioned to the chairs for the Templars to take a seat.

"Please wait here. Her Majesty will be with you in a few moments."

She bowed and made her exit through the same set of double doors.

At once, Yaten sat down as Taiki began to wander around the conference room in speculation. Seiya chose to move toward the window.

He pulled back the curtain a little, just enough to reveal the same illustrious sight that always greeted him when he looked upon the Moon's Capital. Seiya never had time to appreciate such things but he let himself silently marvel at its white magnificence. It was unfortunate for Princess Serenity II to be taken away from all of it.

"Do you think we'll see her?" Yaten mused, relaxing his hands on the armrests. "I found it weird that she suddenly disappeared at the end of the final round."

"Maybe she was upset at the selection," smirked Taiki. He walked back toward the chairs and took a seat beside Yaten.

"It'll be better if we could just get this over with," Seiya replied curtly. "Cut the anticipation short since the Princess has been scarce—"

"Then I am sorry to disappoint you, Master Templar, but my daughter will not be joining us this evening," interrupted a smooth and melodic voice.

Yaten and Taiki immediately rose from their seats as Seiya turned around. The three Templars took in the sight of the regal white Queen, not comprehending when she had arrived and from where.

Queen Serenity was attired in a strapless, waist-cinching gown that cascaded in voluminous layers of tulle. Her long, silver tresses were intricately fastened to her head in a complex arrangement of braids and opal pins. Her svelte form stood stationary as she gazed at the three men with an unreadable expression.

"Your Majesty," they all addressed the Queen in unison.

Taiki said, "We are thoroughly honored that you would consider us at this time."

She gave him the slightest lift from her lips; it was barely noticable. Though her outside demeanor remained unwavering, inside her heart had started to hammer. Ice blue eyes roamed over Taiki, who had formally greeted her, and Yaten, who had given a bow of respect. Queen Serenity stopped at Seiya. He moved slowly away from the window and stepped forward.

"By seizing victory in this tournament, we offer the Moon Empire and its Princess an alliance with Crystal Tokyo, one of Earth's valiant city-states," Seiya spoke. "The merger will unite us all and bring prosperity to both our nations."

"An impressive victory," the Queen said. "One that Aristaeus would have expected from a once formidable rival."

"For you to voice those thoughts alone and for us to hear them is a privilege in itself," replied Seiya with a bit of caution.

"Indeed."

Queen Serenity gestured softly for them to be at ease and take their seats. Yaten and Taiki followed suit but Seiya remained standing. There was something in the Queen's gaze that kept him still. He tried to read her when she approached them—slowly, cautiously. There was a flash of determination in her lightened blue irises, which seemed to be trained solely on Seiya.

"There will be no pretenses, Master Templar," she said. "The only concern now that I have is for my daughter. While this alliance has sprung forth from the Emperor's passing, it was certainly not a path I ever advocated."

Though her face was calm and collected, her tone was firm and laced with authority.

"Your daughter's wellbeing will soon be in the hands of the Chairman. As his personal representative, I assure you of her utmost safety," Seiya responded, fully aware of the Queen's recognition of him.

"Yes, I am familiar with Kardeiz Gamma's militant preservation of everything in his possession," Queen Serenity told him. "I also hear he has a son."

"Prince Endymion. The Chairman has intended for the Moon Princess to be wed to his sole heir."

There was no surprise that flickered on the Queen's features and Rion's earlier theory was irrelevant from the moment she singled Seiya out.

Queen Serenity looked upon him as she did all those years ago, but he was much younger back then. When her palace guards had finally subdued him, they stripped him off his mask to reveal a boy who was barely a man. Presently, when she set her sights on the familiarity of his face, the Queen distinguished the faint traces of the boy assassin. He was much taller now and broader across the shoulders. Though he was a soldier, his stance was regal and very much in tune with the knowledge of his rank. If he held the favor of Kardeiz Gamma, he was already expected to win the tournament.

She was without choice in the matter of trusting the Templars now the alliance would bind them together. The only comfort that arose from the situation was that their resilience through the war would affirm her daughter's protection.

Taiki exchanged glances with Yaten. The silver-haired Templar seemed perfectly content in not having to deal directly with the Moon Queen's sole attention. Taiki could only surmise that it had everything to do with the unspoken past.

"You will be leaving tomorrow," the Queen stated.

"Yes," affirmed Seiya with a short nod.

"See to it that she will not be a prisoner in her new home."

"Endymion is a well respected figure and will be a strong leader when the Chairman retires his position. His virtuous stature and dignified manner will be significant in ensuring the Princess' comfort."

"Very well," Queen Serenity said. "But there is one more question I will ask of you."

Seiya paused and waited. The Queen peered at him, her expression turning slightly hard.

"Are you at peace with everything that's transpired in your path, Master Templar?"

The question was like a projectile, backed by the tone of accusation. However, Seiya wasn't sure if she was broaching the subject of what he attempted to do the last time he was in her presence.

There was a silent delay as Seiya chose his words carefully, making sure they sounded impersonal but skirted the issue that bubbled dangerously underneath the surface.

"My path has required me to execute my sovereign's orders by any possible means. Failure is a very rare occurrence," the dark-haired Templar conveyed. "I am an instrument to certain aspirations that may not necessarily be my own."

He gave the Queen a standard answer but it sidestepped the principle of her question. Seiya wasn't sure if he was at peace—living in strife made inner peace a difficult concept to grasp.

When Queen Serenity looked at him, Seiya knew she wasn't satisfied with his answer. She turned her face away.

"I wish you well on your journey back to Crystal Tokyo," she said, almost tonelessly. "Even though our two Empires won't be bound until the marriage, our alliance begins as of this moment."

Taiki and Yaten were more intrigued to watch the entire scene play out as spectators. Earlier, Yaten had leaned over to murmur at Taiki that he didn't understand why the Queen bothered to call for all three of them when it was their comrade she was so anxious at scrutinizing. Taiki had shrugged and listened intently to Seiya evade the past.

The Queen's attendant, Soma, stepped back into the conference room and took her Mistress' side. At her appearance, Yaten and Taiki vacated the chairs and headed over to stand with their comrade. By then, Yaten had sensed the Queen's drawback when she addressed them once again as three.

"In the morning, you will be taken to a warp different from the one you first set foot," she told them. "Everything will be prepared beforehand to speed your journey back to Earth."

"We thank you, your Majesty," Yaten spoke.

"We will also be keeping your words in mind," added Taiki.

Queen Serenity gave all of them a slight bow of her head. "Then I will say farewell. May circumstances be much lighter the next time we meet."

Seiya watched the Moon Queen give him another glance as she began to make her way out of the room. The Templars discovered the door she came through when they hadn't expected her in the beginning. It was off to the side and colored the same as the walls. Through the lantern light the outline of the door was barely distinct. Soma unlocked it with a key and the Queen stepped through, leaving her guests.

* * *

It was after midnight when the Moon Princess left her chambers for the darkened halls of the palace. Her steps were bathed in golden lantern light as she made her way down the cathedral corridor. It would take another left turn at the fork and a relocation from the warp transfer to leave the cluster of chambers and halls that designated her section of the palace alone. Usagi's private dwellings, along with numerous rooms for her chambermaids, attendants and maidservants was in the eastern wing and also encompassed one of the palace's main towers.

Tonight was the last night she would spend on the Moon and last time she would walk the halls as the Princess. However, the event that removed Usagi from her quarters wasn't necessarily a nostalgic one. She moved quickly through the warp transfer to journey to the palace's northern wing. The foyer greeted her, grand and dark, while bright orbs of light floated gently along the rounded walls on either side of two elongated doors.

The Moon Princess passed through the _magia_ field barrier that the orbs created. She entered easily when the heavy stone doors opened of their own accord to her presence, permitting her entrance into the most guarded abode of the Moon palace—the chamber of the Silver Crystal.

Usagi could feel her very core become stimulated by the radiating power that flooded the massive room. The chamber itself was spherical in nature, allowing the flow of _magia_ to remain unbroken as it circled never-ending within the space. From the stone doors was a single, long but narrow platform that jutted out from the rounded wall. It led to the center of the white sphere room, where the Silver Crystal hovered high above.

It seemed to whisper to her softly and Usagi drifted closer, feeling the familiar awe that came with every visitation to this chamber since she was a child. The Crystal shone with an otherworldly glow, bobbing minimally in its floating state. It appeared alive and almost breathing—something Usagi experienced resonating in her chest.

She walked the narrow platform toward the silver beacon and when she stopped at the very end, her eyes slipped closed to bask in its presence. A thread of vibration passed through her bloodstream and Usagi smiled, content in knowing that from this power source sprung the Moon dynasty many eons ago. It was the lifeblood, it was feeling and was the very heart of every citizen that dwelled on the Moon's body.

Without knowing it, Usagi had slowly raised her hands. The teeming vibration through her spine grew.

"I remember when you were a little girl, you were scared of calling it to you," said her mother from behind her.

Usagi's eyes opened at the sound of Queen Serenity's voice but found the silver entity hovering between her hands. She turned around to meet the gaze of her mother, who closed the distance between them at the end of the platform.

"I didn't know what it was back then," Usagi answered, looking back at the small, glowing orb. "The force that circulated in this room made me nervous."

"That's difficult to believe now," said Queen Serenity.

There was a long pause between mother and daughter. Silence filled the chamber, but as pureblooded descendants from the Crystal's first spring of life, their intuition could pick up its hums and flutters.

"I'll be leaving everything behind," Usagi said softly. She raised pleading eyes toward her mother. "Are you really sending me away?"

The turmoil in her daughter's face ripped a seam in Queen Serenity's composed demeanor. She had prepared words for this final confrontation but it was dust in the wind when she was faced with the situation as a mother and not a Queen.

"Usagi…" she started.

"Were Father and his wish your only considerations? You knew for months even before he died that he planned to sell me off to the highest bidder. Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you protect me?"

Usagi's last question was a strained hush as she tried to keep herself calm. Her hands, which still held the Silver Crystal between them, shook in barely bottled frustration.

"I'm not an ignorant child," the Princess said. "I've known my entire life the war with Earth meant more to Father than I ever did. Even at death, he still concerned himself with it…"

Queen Serenity took cautioned steps toward Usagi even though her heart ached for the uncompromising position they both were thrust in.

"He was thinking of you," the Queen managed out. "Only you, and a chance for a prosperous future. I could never deny you that."

"But he could deny my happiness," Usagi countered. "I can see it in your eyes. It's fear of this 'prosperous future' and I know you hate this as much as I do."

"With all that I am, yes. It broke my heart to make him that promise but it was his last request. And I am his wife…"

Queen Serenity trailed off to lull the quiver in her voice. Her royal mask was cracking at the accusation that she chose her husband over her daughter. But how could a mother and wife choose? She was being pulled in one direction and then harder in another. It was a difficult choice and she wished Usagi could see it through her eyes.

The Moon Princess had been stubborn. There was a part of Usagi that wouldn't relinquish hope that somehow her mother could save her from the path that seized her future. However, it was now a dying hope as every hour brought her closer to her time of departure.

"Of course…" said Usagi gravely. "I've been to see Setsuna. My fate is fixed…"

Reaching out for her, Queen Serenity's hands came to cover her daughter's. The union of their hands made the Silver Crystal pulse urgently. It recognized the inherent power stored within them, while connecting with the very core that made them pureblood.

"Though the Crystal has bestowed upon us a prestigious position, we have always possessed less freedom than the rest of the hierarchy," Queen Serenity said, a wave of sadness flashing in her eyes. "We are bound to duty and so it has been since the Crystal created life."

Usagi looked up at her mother, seeing traces of old longings etched into the delicate lines of her face. Her hardened front against the Queen tempered at the wordless admission of forgotten dreams and wishes of freedom. The Princess was being called to take her place in the endless chain of royals that were obligated before her.

"What must I do?" Usagi spoke softly. She stared hard at the silver body until her eyes started to burn.

"The new alliance will bind together our two nations," the Queen replied. "Crystal Tokyo will be apart of the Empire and will thus receive just consideration in every aspect."

Queen Serenity took the Silver Crystal from Usagi's hands and held it still between her own. She raised it higher, bringing the now rotating entity to eye level.

"They will be protected by our _magia_ and the Earth shall be bonded with the Crystal."

She looked past the growing pulsation of light and into her daughter's face. A gentle smile appeared on her lips despite the increasing power that radiated from the spinning orb.

"Two halves make one whole, so too will two nations make one alliance."

There was little time for her mother's words to fully register before Usagi was blinded by an instant flare of white light. It seared the space between mother and daughter, lashing through the circular chamber in a burst of beams.

For a long moment, everything in her vision was white and sound was reduced to a deadened silence. Little by little, the alabaster screen before her widened eyes was lessened until it gave way to the sight of her mother's gown and the surrounding chamber. The flash of beams withdrew and remained suspended around Queen Serenity's outstretched hands. The Silver Crystal hovered between her fingers but was now in two separate parts.

"One half of the Crystal will go to Earth," Queen Serenity said, seeing Usagi regard the pieces with awe.

"It cannot be transported any other way but through a vessel of royal blood."

Usagi lifted her gaze and stared straight into her mother's eyes. There was suddenly fear and warning in the Queen's ice blue depths.

"You will have to bond with it in order to carry it to its destination," she told her slowly. "During this time, danger may be imminent if there's carelessness involved."

"I don't understand," said Usagi, starting to reach out for the Crystal piece.

Queen Serenity pulled her hand back a little out of her daughter's reach.

"Listen carefully to me when I say this," said the Queen firmly. "As the vessel, when the Crystal is bonded to your very being, you will find a vast increase to your core source of _magia_. Such power has never even been fathomed by you, as the Crystal feeds off the latent potential you still haven't discovered within."

Usagi saw her mother look down at one of the pieces as if it wasn't to be trusted.

"The power of healing _magia_ will surge tenfold should you choose that avenue…but the use of offensive _magia_ is a dire path while one is bonded. I'm imploring you to completely discard the latter while transferring the Crystal to Earth."

Queen Serenity was pleading. The worry in her voice grew as the warning expression on her face became severe.

"Under any circumstances, do not perform offensive _magia_ while carrying it," she repeated urgently. "Promise me this."

"I…" said the Moon Princess. "But why—"

"Promise me, Usagi."

She was taken aback by her mother's uncompromising tone but the insistent command in Queen Serenity's normally passive irises instilled in Usagi a sense of dread and a will to obey.

"I promise," said Usagi, giving the Queen an unflinching reply.

Queen Serenity nodded. "Then I will tell you that once the Crystal is inside, you cannot be bonded with it for more than three days or else it will try to take permanent residence within your core of _magia_. It will be difficult and very excruciating to remove it if time isn't carefully monitored."

"Yes," Usagi responded.

The Princess could tell that with every warning and ground rule the Queen placed on this duty, the less inclined she appeared to do the final step. Usagi was also feeling great apprehension to taking such a beacon of power into her being.

Lifting one hand into the air, Queen Serenity tossed one of the halves back toward the space above the narrow platform. The Crystal half that stayed between her hands was brought forward.

"I know you're afraid," she said to her daughter. "But just remember what I've told you and there won't be a reason to feel that way."

One moment, her mother was stationary. The next, both her hands were flattened harshly against Usagi's chest and the Silver Crystal was no longer hovering in front of her.

Usagi's breath was stolen from her body and every attempt to swallow air constricted her entire being. Panic burst inside her. She didn't know if she was physically frozen upright or if she was writhing on the ground trying to fight the incredible force that plundered her body. Usagi felt she was falling away, being dragged down and turned inside out by an invisible entity that lashed at her again and again. She was slipping, screaming in fear and confusion as she could no longer comprehend any other surroundings but the same blinding white screen. She felt like she was dying.

A tumultuous rush seared her bloodstream and arced painfully through her spine, exploding viciously in her head before the whole world turned black.

The Moon Queen fell to her knees at her daughter's motionless form sprawled upon the platform. Usagi was out cold but the rise and fall of her chest hammered rapidly in an unnatural state. A last column of silver light shot up toward the chamber ceiling and vanished into particles that joined the circular flow of the Crystal's other half.

Behind Queen Serenity two pairs of footsteps approached just as the Princess' state of breathing returned to normal.

"She's very strong," said Princess Venus.

"A sleeping titan," added Princess Jupiter.

"One that should never tap into her true latent ability," the Queen spoke. "It would bode ill not only for her, but perhaps for all of us."

Makoto knelt down beside Usagi's unconscious form, as did Minako. Queen Serenity reached for Usagi's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Remember my words," she said. "Keep her and her use of _magia_ under strict supervision."

"We'll be seeing to it personally, My Lady," Minako replied.

Makoto agreed just as two palace guards were making their way down the narrow platform to collect the Moon Princess.


	6. The Roundabout

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. When I write, I don't hold back. You have been warned.

**Agapé  
**Written by: Mikami

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six  
**The Roundabout

She felt an overwhelming sense of longing. It was mind numbing and all consuming, reaching far past the two poles of her world and delving into the crux of her soul. The frightening sensation of need—the absolute craving was enough to make her mad, forcing her to run forward into unchartered territory. As she began her ludicrous sprint, a flash of fear almost made her lose her footing. However, it only caused her pace to quicken and she sped down the black path toward a destination she couldn't comprehend. All she knew was that she wanted what was there more than life itself. When Usagi continued to dash blindly after it, she realized that it took a familiar form. There was someone waiting at the end of the long black road…

The Moon Princess shot up from bed, gasping wildly as if still drowning in unwanted leagues of fitful slumber. The palpitations of her heart slammed repeatedly against the inside of her ribcage. Usagi reeled forward, trying to catch her breath as if she had been running a mile a minute. She leaned her sweat-dampened forehead against a shaking hand, while the other clutched at the bed sheets that were still twisted around her legs.

Usagi opened her eyes, feeling them ache in their sockets from squeezing them shut. She brought her hands to her head as the scattered aftermath of her dream still littered her waking.

It certainly felt real. She was still heaving and sweating. The terrible yearning she experienced in the dream began to burn out now that she was awake. Though Usagi couldn't forget how much it increased tenfold the moment she caught sight of the figure at the end. It confused her greatly. The Moon Princess wasn't blessed with the gift of foresight.

Light of the early morning pierced the darkened room when the heavy curtains were drawn open by the chamber mistress. Usagi ran a weary hand through her long golden locks while squinting at the bright, expansive windows. A line of chambermaids filed in through the double doors and awaited her.

"Good morning," said her chamber mistress. The woman was immediately at her side, already signaling one of her aids to start drawing her bath.

Usagi was moving but it was like she was watching herself go through the motions from a faraway place. Everything was automatic and her demeanor was that of shell. She wasn't thinking about how it would be last time she would sleep in her bed or wash in the marble bath. Neither was it about the endless selection of gowns and jeweled finery she would be leaving behind.

Even in her dreams, the Princess wasn't allowed comfort and now she was being transitioned from one inescapable circumstance to the next.

While Usagi let herself be led to the bath, she could only focus on the slight burning sensation that flared in her chest. She remembered pieces of the other night in the Silver Crystal chamber. Her memories were muddled and the only coherent image was of her mother's saddened eyes before the whole world flashed white.

A sharp pain expanded in her core, as if her ribcage imprisoned a restless force. Usagi's breath hitched as she sank into the rose petal water. The chamber mistress stepped forward instantly, catching the Princess' every moment. But Usagi lifted a hand to keep her back, trying to assure her that she was fine.

The Moon Princess turned her back toward the chamber mistress, not wanting to be fussed over for the last time. Her hand came to lie on her chest, touching the area where the Silver Crystal has fused through the flesh barrier. Remnants of its bonding streaked through her head and Usagi briefly wondered if the Crystal was the reason for her dream.

There was little time to spend wading amongst the rose petal water and that was made evident by the chattering chamber mistress.

"Even though I'm not in favor of your departure, it will be terrible if you were late," she said hurriedly.

Usagi stepped out of the bath, swathed in the scent of roses. After being enveloped in the dry wrap, she was briskly hustled back into her chamber for dressing.

The three additional chambermaids were already busy within the room. One was preparing her gown, which was draped neatly over a high-backed chair. Another was tidying the bed and the last was readying her undergarments.

While she was being primped, Usagi was distracted by the ongoing but dull burn in her torso. She caught a glimpse of her grimacing face in the mirror as two chambermaids gave special attention to the two golden buns atop her head. She didn't feel the corset constrict her body to a crushing embrace because she was more in tune with the white-hot flare inside.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" the chamber mistress asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm quite fine," Usagi managed out in a fairly normal tone. She refused to stare directly at her own face in the mirror.

Usagi didn't see her chambermaids exchanging concerned glances. They continued their work silently but all the while wondering if their Princess had taken ill. Although the present situation was a perfectly valid reason for Usagi's ailment, her chambermaids weren't completely sure.

Her slip was lowered over the corset and fastened tightly around her waist. The chamber mistress fetched the silk organza gown of a stunning aquamarine. There was a scatter of white and silver embroidery along the empire waist, leading to a fully embellished bust.

The chamber mistress started to unclasp the back of the dress just as a knock sounded upon the door. Another of the Princess' attendants entered the room.

"My apologies, Majesty," she said with a curtsy. "Princess Venus and Princess Jupiter have arrived."

Usagi nodded, feeling relief flood through her body despite her condition.

"Good," she said. "Send them in."

The attendant excused herself and maneuvered her way out of the door.

Usagi turned to her chambermaids and held out her hands toward the chamber mistress.

"I would like a moment of privacy," she spoke, as the surprised chamber mistress handed over the gown.

A moment later, Minako and Makoto were stepping through the doors with pleasant faces. Usagi's attendants were quick to obey their sovereign's commands and promptly left the room.

"How did you sleep?" Makoto asked, heading over to the Princess.

"Fitfully," replied Usagi, finding her grip tighten on the gown.

Minako gave her a reassuring smile. "Dreams?"

"No," Usagi lied. "Just darkness."

"We'll have to be down at the warp transfer very soon. I heard that Crystal Tokyo can be quite punctual," said Makoto.

"Let them wait," Minako said with a wave of her hand. "She'll go when she's ready."

"Then that means I would choose to never go," sighed Usagi heavily.

Makoto shook her head. "Still trying to delay everything, are you? Even though the first meeting is the worst, it's better to get it over with."

"I expect that moment to last the rest of my life," the Princess replied.

Minako unbuttoned the clasp of her long, hooded cloak, letting her long blonde hair spill about her shoulders.

"I decided to pass by the warp transfer on the way here," Princess Venus mentioned. "I saw the three of them on their way toward the Spire of the North Gate. It took a moment to recognize the tournament's winner without his red garb."

Minako tried to be more lighthearted even though lifting the somber mood seemed an impossible feat. A tiny smile grew on her lips, hoping that Usagi drew strength from the fact that Makoto and herself would be sharing in her trials by accompanying her to Earth.

"If you were ever worried about…aesthetics," the blonde said slowly. "You have nothing to worry about."

Usagi peered at her. At first the look on her face was one of confusion but understanding quickly resumed and the Moon Princess appeared disturbed.

"Whether or not he's aesthetically pleasing is really the last thing on my mind," Usagi uttered wearily.

Minako shrugged while shooting a glance at Makoto's secret amusement.

"He's going to be your husband and you'll be looking at him for the remainder of the future—of course it matters."

Makoto spoke up at her friend's hasty conclusion. "We know that the head of Crystal Tokyo is whom they called the Chairman. Are you even sure that's really him?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Minako countered. "Tournament entries included leaders of the city-states. And the way he fights makes his position as the Chairman no surprise."

"Minako, the way you jump to conclusions is one step too many and I'm not really in the mood for this kind of discussion," said Usagi.

"Yes, because you may be wrong," Makoto added, a tad smugly.

Usagi stared down at the gown in her hands. There was no use in trying to delay the inevitable. If Minako had seen the Templars on their way to the warp transfer, they would have already arrived there by now. Every fiber in her body was resisting and she was sick at the thought of having to succumb.

The Moon Princess wordlessly held out the aquamarine gown to her closest friend. Minako stared down at the elegant garment and then looked back at Usagi's determined facade.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Usagi replied firmly.

Minako sighed and tossed her amethyst-colored cloak on the bed. Her hands came around to undo the length of silk covered buttons of her ecru gown.

"I think this is a trifle unnecessary," Minako said, as the dress loosened at her shoulders.

"To you, maybe," replied the Princess. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Stepping out of from the pool of fabric, Minako fetched it from the floor just as Usagi handed over her own dress.

"You can add me to that list because I don't see how such deception proves anything," said Makoto, shaking her head. She uncrossed her arms and headed over to Minako to help her into Usagi's gown.

"You can call it 'distrust'," Usagi responded, slipping into her friend's ecru garment.

"It doesn't matter," Minako spoke exasperatedly. "You're still going to be wed."

"You've never had a problem posing as the Moon Princess before and you never complained about it this much," said Usagi.

"Well, that's because the journey from point A to point B is simply just through a flash of light. We'll be landing near the citadel of Crystal Tokyo in less than a minute," Minako replied.

Makoto narrowed her eyes semi-seriously toward the Moon Princess. "Don't plan on trying anything, Usagi. Your decoy isn't going to marry the Chairman for you."

"If only," Usagi responded flatly.

After Makoto finished doing up the back buttons on the aquamarine gown, she helped Usagi fasten the back of hers. The simple switch wasn't something out of the ordinary for either of her friends. As the Moon Princess' personal guard, Minako always had the special task of being Usagi's double when it came to traveling. It was also rather a guilty pleasure for Princess Venus.

When they were both garbed in each other's clothing, Usagi fetched the last item that complemented the Moon Princess' attire. It was a veil very much like the one she wore over her head while at the tournament. Its cream color and silver embroidered edges were an opulent addition to the gown. Usagi draped the opaque expanse over Minako's head and straightened it so that it fell evenly over her shoulders.

Makoto picked up the azure, hooded cloak and handed it to her Venusian friend.

"No one ever knows the difference," Usagi uttered, looking upon Minako and seeing a fully attired version of herself.

"Not even your own mother," replied the blonde. "Will she be seeing you off?"

"She might. If she does, it'll probably be from somewhere else."

Usagi put on the amethyst cloak and fastened it around her shoulders. She pulled up the draping hood, greatly obscuring her real identity.

"We should go," Makoto urged. "I'm sure they're wondering if we're even going to show up."

Minako pulled up her own hood as Usagi and Makoto headed first to the door. Outside in the main area of the Princess' chambers, the handful of Usagi's attendants were waiting to say a last farewell. They bowed and wished her happiness, to which Minako only nodded.

Makoto and Usagi walked side by side and a few steps in front of Minako as they made their way down the long corridor. Usagi glanced back at the closed double doors of her quarters. In the past, whenever Minako decoyed as the Moon Princess, Usagi would feel relief at not having to entertain constant attention. Even the last farewell of her chambermaids and their fussing, Usagi was more content that Minako was the stand-in. These were stolen moments of a life outside Moon royalty; she almost felt a certain freedom.

All three of them vacated the hallway as they stepped up onto the warp platform. They were headed to the Spire of the North Gate, in the upper edges of the Moon Capital. The building was set atop a narrow white cliff, as were its counterparts of East, West and South. The Gates served as larger doorways designated to other worlds, allowing for a greater capacity of bodies to go through.

There were three Keepers at each Spire Gate and were great Magus that were hand selected by either Queen Serenity or the Emperor Aristaeus. They were the caretakers and monitors for any passage through the Gates—but also having the ability to lock down the entrances if any invading force attempted to slip past.

The warp transfer from the Moon Palace brought them safely to the platform. It was located on the terrace just outside the Spire's topmost floor. Usagi and Makoto stepped down first before Minako trailed behind them to the open door. The hallway was a short one and it opened into a square, white stone chamber.

Usagi's stomach lurched with every step she took toward the warp. From under her hood, her restless eyes darted left and right in wariness of their new escorts to Earth. Their party of three was greeted by the three Keepers of the North Gate.

"Your Majesty," one of the welcomed. He walked passed Makoto and Usagi to bow reverently before Minako.

"We're happy that you've arrived," said another. "All preparations have been completed for your entourage's departure from the Moon."

The third added, "The travel belongings of your escorts to Crystal Tokyo have already been sent ahead. We've also received word from the opposite authority that they are ready to receive all of you."

Beyond the handful of Gate Keepers stood the warp platform of the North Spire. Instead of being a rounded silver slab like the ones scattered across the Capital, they were polished stone instead. They still carried the same elliptical markings but from those carvings floated vapors of _magia_ that flowed upwards to the open ceiling.

Between the vapors waited the Templars of Crystal Tokyo.

The burn in Usagi's chest turned from the dullest ache into a pinprick of momentary fire. She gasped and put a hand to her chest, but tried to recover quickly by pretending to cough. It caught the attention of Makoto and Minako, but remained passed over by the Keepers.

On the stone platform, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya turned toward the opening of the chamber to see the Moon Princess and her two handmaidens received by the Gate's guardians.

"Wrapped up as usual," murmured Yaten out of the side of his mouth.

"Looks like the mystery will remain intact until Endymion unwraps her," said Seiya with a smirk.

Lifting a chestnut brow, Taiki asked, "Must you be so morbid?"

"A constant veil can be morbid," Seiya replied as Yaten grinned.

A familiar ash-blonde man in a cream and grey tunic suddenly entered the warp chamber. Pellamas made headway to the cluster around the Moon Princess.

"The hell is he doing here? I doubt it's to wish us a happy trip," scoffed Yaten.

"He IS the elected ambassador for relations to Earth. He could be here on the Queen's behalf," replied Taiki.

Seiya watched Pellamas with narrowed eyes as the Keepers also gave him acknowledgement. He walked at the veiled Princess' side while the Keepers ushered her entourage toward the stone platform. The sound of the ambassador's voice was irritating to Seiya, especially the way addressed his sovereign with an insincere politeness.

"May I present to you the city-state of Crystal Tokyo, Your Majesty," said Pellamas, the moment they arrived at the platform's edge. "The victors of the tournament and now our most valued ally."

Usagi and Makoto parted to make way for the Minako to step up. She moved gracefully toward the three Templars, who all genuflected to greet her. With her veil and hood, it was difficult to see if she nodded at them, but she silently lifted a hand to the nearest Templar.

Yaten took her hand and bowed over it. "We're very privileged to finally meet your acquaintance, Princess."

Minako tried to swallow a lump that was growing in her throat as his voice wafted through the opaque veil. Long silver strands fell into a pair of sharp olive eyes that seemed to pierce through the delicate fabric. Though his words were formal, a touch of curiosity laced his tone. Minako hoped that he wasn't attentive to the nervous sweat heating her palm.

"Kou Yaten," he said, giving his name.

Before Taiki stepped behind his silver-haired comrade, he was able to see the handmaiden's face behind the dark green hood. His expression flashed recognition and he remembered running into her at the reception party two days ago—the brunette in the marigold gown that left the scent of roses behind.

Makoto's eyes widened a fraction the moment the tallest Templar perceived her. She discerned him as the young man who was making his exit just as she was arriving late.

Taiki also took Minako's hand and gave her a brief bow.

"Kou Taiki, Your Majesty. We'll be escorting you back safely to Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi tilted her head upward just enough to see the Templars from under her heavy hood. She recalled seeing Yaten and Taiki at the ringside, concluding that they were the red Templar's close affiliates. From the third tier balcony, the only feature that distinguished one from the other was the color of their hair. However, up close, the striking differences were made known. The tallest and shortest of the three greeted Minako in a most formal manner. The dark-haired Templar was the one that concerned the real Moon Princess.

Usagi watched him secretly as he stepped toward Minako. She had been right earlier when she predicted his towering height. During the tournament she took to labeling him as the red Templar but now that he was fully attired in black, the name seemed irrelevant. She lifted her head a little more as he took Minako's hand in his gloved one. Until now, Usagi only remembered what his eyes looked like—the deep, unrelenting cobalt. She had to see the face that matched her memory.

"Pleasure," he said, bowing over the extended hand.

His voice was deep and confident, smooth like the angles of his face. Without a smile, his features appeared stern underneath a hooded brow. Locks of obsidian hair were strewn haphazardly over his forehead and into his eyes. The cascading length of hair behind him was ponytailed at the base of his head. High cheekbones gave his face a regal touch, moving Usagi's gaze down to his full lips and past his chin. Broad shoulders and a posture that was straight to a fault.

To the real Moon Princess, he seemed quite young to be a leader of such a defined city-state like Crystal Tokyo. Then again, Minako's earlier words had reminded her of his combat prowess in the tournament, while labeling him as the Chairman. Usagi thought he must have risen in rank very quickly—his youth was a dead giveaway to how dangerous he really was.

A frigid chill ran down her spine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seiya caught a glimpse of the scrutinizing handmaiden. His morbid curiosity of what was beneath the Princess' veil was momentarily forgotten as his eyes swiveled to the left.

Usagi felt a consuming fear slam into her ribcage the instant he picked up on her attention. She bent her head down quickly while the pounding in her chest reverberated though her bloodstream and into her ears. She was afraid anyone in the vicinity could hear it.

"Kou Seiya," he introduced himself. Usagi discovered that as the Templar's name left his mouth, he wasn't looking at Minako.

Seiya was distracted by the strange woman that stood beside the Princess. He took a moment to study her odd behavior before finishing an introduction with the Moon sovereign.

Usagi was relieved when Pellamas' voice rang through the air and snagged the attention of the departing party.

"I wish you a safe journey, My Lady," he said, taking Minako's hand once again. Kissing it softly, he added, "The Queen is sending me to join you in a couple of days. It will be vital to create a foundation amongst our new allies."

Turning her head away, Usagi obscured her face from Pellamas when he gave Minako an encouraging smile. He then turned around to face the three Templars, who seemed to regard him with cold indifference.

"We'd like the opportunity to remind you of what ground you'll be treading," said Seiya. "We expected disrespect from those like you up here. Just remember that it's not tolerated in Crystal Tokyo and you might sleep better at night."

"Typical words," Pellamas told him. "Now it's my turn to remind you that I am the Queen's chosen hand between the Moon and your city-state. It's best that you keep that in mind."

Yaten practically hissed, "Forgotten about Metalia already? How disappointed was Beryl?"

"That's a bold and dangerous accusation, Templar. You're still in the Moon Empire and accusing me falsely is punishable."

"It's not punishable if it's true," Taiki said firmly. "We've given you the warning to stay within the boundaries of the playground."

Pellamas gave Seiya a cold, inhuman smile.

"You won because apparently you're the best at what you do," he spoke enigmatically. "It would be a shame if fate decided otherwise."

Seiya's jaw hardened as Pellamas gave a short, arrogant laugh. The ambassador turned on his heel and stepped off the stone platform. He exited the warp chamber without looking back.

Beneath her hood, Usagi was stunned at the uncomfortable scene she just witnessed between the Templars and the ambassador to Earth. Even when she heard them speak, she couldn't understand what had transpired between them to create veiled animosity. It worried her that this would be the base that relations between their two nations would be built on. She wondered if her mother was even aware.

Usagi looked discreetly at both Makoto and Minako, who also must have been questioning the ordeal. Usagi decided it was better to wait until they reached Crystal Tokyo to have a more thorough discussion.

"If you would please," said one of the Keepers, motioning at the six of them. His other two companions positioned themselves on the opposite side of the stone platform.

Although the slab was square, there were three main circles carved into the white surface. The outermost circle was the largest and the innermost was the smallest—all lined with a plethora of Lunar glyphs. The _magia_ vapor that floated around the Templars and the Princess' entourage became denser now that the Keepers had taken their places.

"You must align yourselves along the middle circle," said the Keeper. "It is the optimal formation when traveling through the warp as it inspires both speed and accuracy to the desired location."

Makoto and Usagi picked their spots on either side of Minako—who saw that she was facing Yaten. Taiki chose his place beside Makoto, which left Seiya a close accommodation next to the real Moon Princess.

Usagi kept her eyes forward, unwilling to acknowledge the discomfort of his close proximity.

The three Keepers put their fingers together softly to summon a sphere of golden light. The surrounding vapors came together in the center of their circle. It hovered like a living entity and glowed like a magnificent beacon.

"You will be safe," said the Keeper. He looked at the Princess and her entourage fondly. "Farewell, Your Majesty. I am confident you will do great things for the Moon Empire on Earth."

A haze of golden light swirled around the stone platform as the elliptical carvings glowed white instead of blue. The Keepers began to chant in the Lunar language of _magia_ as they raised their hands. The sphere in the middle pulsed just as the world around them started to shift and whirl.

Seiya managed to peer at Yaten at his side. His silver-haired comrade appeared unhappy to be going through another world-jumping transfer for a second time. An amused expression touched his face as he felt gravity start to disappear.

The column of light swallowed all six of them, making them one with the glowing sphere as it shot up toward the Spire's open ceiling. As a ball of light streaking into the sky, the Templars and the Princess' entourage were cast out of the Moon's atmosphere at rapid speed.

Inside the traveling sphere, most of Seiya's vision was taken up by heavily swirling light. His long overcoat whipped around his legs as gusts raked their windy fingers through his ponytail. His stomach felt like it was turning inside out. The familiar feeling was climbing its way into his throat as the sphere picked up velocity.

Usagi was able to clearly comprehend her surroundings, as well as her personal guard. It was evident that all three Templars weren't accustomed to being fully enveloped in the warp. They appeared positively uncomfortable and Yaten in particular looked dreadfully ill.

Her instincts told her that they had already passed the halfway point in space between the Moon and Earth. Usagi expected any moment to appear on the foreign body of blue and green.

The Moon Princess' train of thought was interrupted when she felt the body beside her jerk to the side. Seiya's shoulder grazed Usagi's cheek just as she discovered the sudden rippling on the glowing sphere's surface. The ripple vibrated outward, stinging Usagi's eyes and making her lurch unwillingly against the Templar's side.

The disturbance in the sphere's surface grew uncannily and by then the rest of them, no matter how distracted or sick, was able to feel that something was wrong.

Seiya remembered the gruesome sensation of his first journey through the warp but it was nothing like this. The golden beacon of light in the middle was no longer steadfast but staggering as it remolded itself continuously in agitated motion. What bewildered Seiya was that no one else seemed to be as physically disturbed as him. The light blinded him vengefully and he put up a quick hand to shield his burning eyes. But instead of feeling the light pass him by, Seiya was struck by the sphere's searing beam.

"Seiya!"

He couldn't tell if it was Taiki or Yaten shouting his name. He could barely hear over the violent rushing in his ears.

Everything went out of balance. The protective barrier of the sphere began to cave and their surroundings rumbled in the weakening of its power.

"What's going on?" Taiki demanded.

"I don't know!" shouted Makoto. "There isn't any reason for it to be disturbed like this!"

"Do you think it will hold by the time we touch down?" Minako hollered.

"It has to! We're within the atmosphere!" Yaten replied loudly.

Seiya gritted his teeth as another beam shot toward him. In an attempt to avoid the most of it, he ended up slamming into Usagi. He looked to his side and saw her teeter off balance. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm to steady her.

Usagi cried out, startled from the sudden jolt of ironclad fingertips closing around her arm. She peered upward in alarm, finding herself face to face with the dark-haired Templar. His gaze was piercing as it was before but the horrific flashes from the uncontrolled sphere gave his cobalt eyes an unfathomable dimension.

Golden waves of hair rustled wildly around her wide-eyed expression, moving the amethyst hood up her face. Seiya stared down into pools of startled sapphire that matched petal lips parted in shock.

"SEIYA!" Yaten shouted, reaching out for him.

Seiya barely turned his head to greet the shockwave blast that erupted from the very center of the sphere. An unbearable static filled his ears as pain exploded in his chest. Blinding white-hot light usurped his vision as his hand unconsciously tightened on Usagi's arm. The sound of her screaming bled into the roar inside Seiya's head as he felt himself being propelled backward at rapid speed.

Amongst the blue sky of Earth, an erratic ball of golden light hurled viciously through the clouds. It pulsed once before bursting violently into two smaller comets. They ricocheted away from each other in burning momentum, sending both halves in opposite directions.

The last of the broken sphere was cracking as Taiki, Yaten, Makoto and Minako picked up speed.

Even through her panic at Usagi's disappearance, Minako commanded, "Everyone grab a hold! It's the only way we can stay together!"

Seiya was nowhere to be found as Taiki hurriedly grabbed Makoto's hand. Yaten found his grip on Minako's wrist when the sphere's power hitched. As the last of the golden light flickered out, all four occupants were sent hurtling through the nearest forest.

* * *

The accelerated blur of sky and ground twisted revoltingly around Seiya's flailing form. His gut quaked with the tearing speed at which he was being driven. The light of the golden sphere was fading with every moment he plunged downward. The only sensation that kept him alert was the grip of another body against his.

Usagi realized in urgency that the sphere would no longer protect them if they hit the ground and at the velocity they flew, there was no hope in relying on the broken warp _magia_. Setting her determination, the Moon Princess extended a hand toward the ground.

Even with the flood of wind in his ears, Seiya was able to pick up the strange Lunar language being chanted alongside him. From her palm shot a single column of blue that rapidly formed a line of dense circles in their rushing path. He lacked time to comprehend her strategy when both of them plunged into the beaming column.

She was desperate for her plan to work as they both speared through the consuming blue light.

It was subtle but Seiya could feel their speed decreasing the deeper they shot through every circle. It was working but he was worried greatly that it wasn't working fast enough. Up ahead, the sun-scorched landscape drew frighteningly closer.

The only option left was to leave it to chance—which Seiya grudgingly accepted, as situations that involved betting his life was commonplace.

Usagi felt an arm snake around her back, pulling her against a wall of black fabric. She could see the rocky floor beneath them just over his shoulder and she squeezed her eyes shut in panic, praying that their speed would lessen in time.

Seiya rotated himself to the best of his ability, ensuring that his back was toward the earth so the impact wouldn't hit her directly. She expelled a small cry into his collar as the sickening rush enveloped them both. They flew through the tail end of the blue light and headed straight for the ground.

The column abated the brunt of their shooting speed but it wasn't enough for an adequate landing.

Pain exploded in Seiya's back the moment he collided harshly with the rocky surface. It stabbed every point in his body, causing his sight to flicker incoherently. The weight of another body crushing his chest from above robbed him of all breath, leaving the paralyzing feeling to overtake his limbs. He heaved like he was drowning, as the fire that scorched his back was made worse by the sun's unforgiving heat.

Usagi heard him groan beneath her but she was occupied by the sharp pain that plagued her hip. Even though he took most of the impact, his attempt hadn't shielded her completely and her side paid the price. Usagi winced tightly, trying to move her arms to get up. Her left leg was sore and the pain flowed down to her toes with even ache.

She stared down at the stricken Templar with an odd mixture of emotions. First was relief that she was alive but the next was surprise. Usagi didn't expect him to consider her as he had, especially if he knew her as only a simple handmaiden.

"Are you alright?" she asked Seiya, bending over him.

"Never better," he gritted out.

His limbs creaked when he tried to move them but they screamed when he made an effort to pull himself up.

"Shit…" Seiya rasped.

Usagi tried pushing him down. "Don't move."

"What?"

"I said don't move."

Seiya looked up at her dubiously, a bit irked by the command in a handmaiden's voice. In her expression, he saw her try to conceal her own bodily affliction as she pulled herself closer to his aching state. She ignored the growing suspicion on his face while her hands hovered over his chest.

Her mother's voice drifted in the recesses of her mind. Usagi remembered the Silver Crystal and its properties when bonded to a royal vessel. Queen Serenity had disclosed the tenfold increase in power. Even though the use of offensive _magia_ was restricted, Usagi was a bit anxious to exercise her newfound strength in healing.

Seiya recognized the familiar glow that began to emanate from her outstretched hands. It blossomed gently from her palms and smoothed over his torso, reminding him of the healer that tended to Rion's knee injury. A cooling sensation slowly overtook his body, seeping through his garments and collecting in his bloodstream. It touched every surface and peak, engulfing the burning spasms with its soothing movement.

Eyes slipping shut, Usagi immediately perceived the startling growth in her core. Never before was there such a force within her body. It was akin to trying to contain an overflowing basin of water. There were faint whispers in her soul; the Crystal seemed to speak to her. It encouraged her to release it…

_No_, Usagi refused inwardly.

Her eyes shot open and she was startled to find Seiya regarding her with curiosity. He was sitting up with his ailments dissipated.

"For a second there I thought you were gone," he told her.

Usagi turned away from him. "You'll live."

He watched her stagger to her feet and brush her cloak off with her hands. He followed suit while she absorbed their surroundings in a dismal manner. Thinking of Taiki and Yaten, he quickly pulled out his cell phone.

Usagi whirled around, seeing nothing but a barren terrain of red rock and sand. Rugged boulders stood stacked together in the sun's vengeful heat. Behind them was a jagged high-rise of two plateaus that overlapped each other. The rocky landform extended both ways in a semi-circle—its arms a few feet from touching, creating gaping pathway up ahead. Beyond it was a deep gorge.

"Where are we?" she asked, worry seeping into her voice.

"We're in the badlands," Seiya replied in a bleak voice. He was staring down at his cell phone. It was dead.

"What about the others?" she asked. "We have to find a way to know where they are."

Seiya held up the sleek, black gadget for her to see. She stared urgently at his cell phone and then back at him.

"The disturbance of the sphere has blown out communications," said Seiya. "My two colleagues each have one on their person, so if mine's useless, there's a good chance that it's happened to them."

A troubled expression grew on Usagi's face as she thought of Minako and Makoto. She tried to piece together what exactly happened before they were sent flying in different directions.

Seiya pocketed his useless phone and strode toward her. "Calm down. Wherever they are, I'm sure they're fine. Your Princess will be safe with Yaten and Taiki."

Usagi bit her lip as a hole opened in her stomach. The two members of her personal guard were likely very worried at the real Princess' whereabouts. She looked up at Seiya; her mouth opened slightly but the truth refused to come out. She found that she still didn't trust him at all.

"The most we can hope for is that they landed closer to Crystal Tokyo," Seiya explained. "Then they'd send out a search unit."

"What if they don't find us? We're in the middle of nowhere," Usagi replied instead.

"I'm not keen on waiting around. We're going to have to go by foot."

She became incredulous at his decision. Looking pointedly at the barren scenery, she protested, "Have you looked at where we are?"

"Yes and I told you, the badlands," Seiya responded, flipping up the face of his watch to reveal a compass. "Crystal Tokyo is to the north."

"I can't believe you're actually suggesting we walk. This wasteland could stretch out for miles."

Seiya arched a brow at her. "So you'd rather sit here and rot? The nearest town is Anfortas. Getting there means a possible arrangement for transportation."

"Alright then, how far away is it?" Usagi sighed.

"A night and a bit, probably."

She huffed in reply, pulling off her hood and spilling the two thick tresses of blonde hair over her shoulders. The sun was deadly and the heat was stifling. Usagi shifted agitatedly in Minako's amethyst cloak. She didn't see a corner of Seiya's mouth start to curve upward.

"Are all the Princess' attendants as pampered as she is?" he asked with a slight smirk. "Because I'm getting the feeling you despise walking."

Usagi shot him a surprised look that turned into annoyance. "I said nothing of the sort."

"You didn't have to, Odango." Seiya shrugged simply.

"Don't put words into my mouth," she argued. "And don't call me that. My name is Usagi."

Seiya flipped his compass closed and regarded the golden buns that sat atop her head. He was well aware she was easily annoyed but it only served to bring amusement to his otherwise desolate situation.

"Odango fits you better," he said.

"Sir, you will address me by my proper name," she demanded.

"Or what?"

Despite her ingrained tendency to command as a Princess, Usagi felt an uncomfortable surge inside when she saw him stepping toward her. She took an unconscious step back when she realized that an uncanny grin was playing subtly at his lips.

"Or I'll…" Usagi trailed off.

"Summon the royal guard?" Seiya said flatly, stopping a foot away from her. "You know for a maidservant, you've got quite a mouth."

"And for someone that holds your position, you're really quite obnoxious," she replied back, forgetting momentarily her guise as a simple handmaiden.

"So I've been told." His grin returned. Seiya saw Usagi's eyes look everywhere except his.

Cocking his head to the side, he asked offhandedly, "Do I scare you?"

Seiya was pleased with himself when he successfully caught her gaze, even if she stared back at him haughtily.

"No," she declared.

"Do you want me to?"

Usagi saw his grin widen devilishly. He closed the distance between them in less than two steps. The Templar was naturally a full head taller than she. His cobalt gaze roved from her hairline and all the way down to her jaw, eliciting a troublesome lump in her throat.

Seiya didn't expect to get this much of a rise out of a Princess' handmaiden but he enjoyed it for what it was worth. The fact that she had taken an instant disliking to him was an amusing thought.

"You should maintain your distance," Usagi spoke lowly, mustering up her courage.

"Don't worry. I'd love to," he replied as sarcasm leaked into his tone.

Looking past the irritation on her face, Seiya's attention was suddenly drawn up by a faint glint on the plateau's rise.

Usagi was about to reply with a cutting remark but when his expression was alerted elsewhere, her tongue dried of words. The abrupt seriousness on his face was accompanied by a stern finger to his mouth when he stared back at her. Usagi pursed her lips and looked around warily.

The sun beat down upon them without mercy. To look on the upper levels of the high-risen rock beside them was enough to burn gazes.

Seiya scanned the jagged tops, even though the sun glared hotly between. The glint came again.

"Get down!" he shouted.

She had barely time to breathe, let alone fully discern what the following moments had in store. The sun blinded Usagi when she tried to look upon the same place that had Seiya distracted. Her vision was blurred by an abrupt, destructive force that began to rain down from the plateau and across from them. Rock and dust exploded in front of her as her heart leapt into her throat. All she could feel were Seiya's hands shoving her behind a boulder before he sped a few feet in the other direction to take refuge behind another.

The sounds were deafening and the staccato quaking was terrifying, as Usagi put shaking hands over her ears. Couching behind the boulder, she couldn't help but scream out as the onslaught continued.

Seiya leaned with his back against his rocky cover, shielded from the cutting spray of bullets. Craning his head slightly to the side, he was able to count two assailants on the ground level and two more hidden amongst the rocks up on the high-rise.

Usagi peered across the scattered dust, pinpointing Seiya's position. She watched him reach underneath the side slits of his overcoat to rapidly pull out two loaded pistols. The steel weapons winked at her humorlessly as he extended his arms beyond the boulder's safety.

The satisfying tremors spiked through Seiya's bloodstream while he released a barrage of fire. Every lightning pull of the trigger fused into his system, making his targets clear between the double offensive he held in both hands. His bullets split the rocks ahead but he kept an eye on the barest hint of his enemy across.

"Fuck…"

It only took a second to notice that out of the two assassins on the ground level, only one was now keeping the onslaught going. Seiya fully pulled back behind the boulder just in time to greet the attacker that crept up to him during the distraction.

Seiya deflected the assassin's gun out of position as he shot, making him miss his target. While the Templar tried to take aim toward his assailant's chest, his hand was knocked to the side. Gritting his teeth, Seiya retaliated by slamming his leg into the man's ribs, causing him to lose his balance. With his second gun hand, he pulled the trigger and the assassin received a bullet to the forehead.

Turning back to the scatter of bullets from atop the plateau, Seiya aimed his weapons at the two men that shot from between the jagged rocks. The points of the G36 rifles were visible through the cracks but sometimes so was a limb. For a few seconds he watched the two bob up and down while raining fire. In the meantime, Seiya pulled the release on his empty cartridges and reloaded by sliding his pistols onto an open compartment on both sides of his double harness.

Behind the other boulder, Usagi still crouched low and wished harder for the rapid fire to cease. Between her arms she could see Seiya return the offensive with equal fervor. He was able to catch one of the assassins on the high-rise right in the arm, delaying the full strength of their attack.

The Princess' eyes widened when she saw the second assailant from the ground level rush toward the boulder that Seiya stood behind. He didn't allow the Templar any time to shoot as he smashed the chamber of his gun into Seiya's cheek. His head flew to the side as a spray of red colored the boulder's surface.

Usagi witnessed Seiya's quick recovery when he drove his knee into the assassin's gut.

Up above, she glimpsed one of the attackers on the plateau throwing aside his rifle. He reached behind his rocky cover to exchange it with a larger armament.

A few feet away, Seiya's opponent received a harsh elbow to the jaw before being shot in the chest by the Templar's twin pistols at point-blank range. Just as his lifeless body collapsed to the ground, Seiya saw Usagi's wide-eyed expression peering up at the high-rise in fright. Following her gaze, the Templar caught sight of the heavy black revolver.

"Run!" he commanded loudly at her. "Go now!"

With bile rising in her throat, Usagi had no choice but to stumble briskly to her feet. She willed them to move faster as she pumped her legs desperately. Speeding away from her cover, Usagi ran through the stone gap between the rounded arms of the stone high-rise.

Seiya followed her retreat immediately but he was only a few feet away from the boulder when the assassin launched a grenade in his direction.

A devastating eruption pierced the landscape, blowing to pieces the jagged rocks below the plateau.

Usagi almost fell to her knees as the dreadful explosion caused her heart to nearly stop beating. She had run straight toward the gorge and she cried out as her feet slipped dangerously along the edge of the cliff. Whirling around in frenzy, she caught sight of Seiya landing brutally on his stomach as the grenade shot touched ground.

The cloud of dust and shredded stone created a haze around Seiya's aching body. Against the screaming complaints of his limbs, the Templar got to his feet and hurriedly replaced his weapons back in their holsters. Pure adrenaline drove his movements now as pain took a back seat. Sprinting as fast as he could, Seiya raced toward Usagi at the edge.

The Moon Princess was robbed of the chance to understand Seiya's lunatic speed—she only realized that he wasn't going to stop.

In the scattered but desperate seconds, Seiya leapt toward a horrified Usagi. Grabbing her waist, he heard her scream in shock and absolute terror as he drove them both over the cliff's edge.

A second explosion from the assassin's artillery occurred wildly at the cliff, shattering the rock surface. Usagi didn't know which way was up or down, just the sickening downward plunge and Seiya's unrelenting arm around her torso.

The nauseating pause of their freefall was suddenly interrupted when they both collided into a tattered mess of branches that jutted out from gorge's wall. Brittle, wooden arms snapped viciously from their descending momentum. Despite the painful trip down, Seiya succeeded in grabbing hold of one of the thicker, base branches. Usagi's arms were now twisted around his neck while she dangled behind his back.

With both hands clutching the branch in desperation, Seiya's teeth ground themselves together against his sore muscles and the added weight of another body hanging onto him.

Usagi's breathing was hitched as she tried to draw in gasps of air. Her entire figure was still shaking while she held onto Seiya for dear life. She refused to look down; her stomach had already turned itself inside out and her throat was knotted tightly. Usagi looked up to see Seiya's glove hands in a death grip around the branch. An unpleasant snapping noise filled the air above them.

"Let go," Seiya gritted out.

"What?" she said in alarm.

"Trust me. Let go."

He tried moving his shoulders to get her to comply but Usagi tightened her grip in fear.

"And plummet to my death? No!" she shrieked incredulously.

Seiya was impatient when he snapped, "Just do it. For one, you're choking me and I'd let go anyway from lack of air!"

There was a throbbing pause as Usagi's panic escalated in silence. She didn't want to let go and within her inner maelstrom, she cursed Seiya for his lunacy. The Moon Princess refused to trust him now but as she weighed the situation, she was without choice.

Usagi's mouth opened to scream but nothing came out when her trembling fingers released the Templar. She was stunned to her wit's end when her feet hit a flat surface.

As Seiya jumped down to land beside her, Usagi discovered that they were perched on a narrow rock ledge that protruded from the gorge's wall just like the hanging branches above. An unbelievable wave of relief flooded over her as she backed away from the edge.

For what seemed like a lengthy amount of time, the pair of them stood heaving. Thoughts within their heads were still scrambled.

"How did you know about the branches and the ledge?" Usagi asked him.

Seiya glanced at her sideways. "I didn't."

The Princess' lips parted in bewilderment. "So it never occurred to you that we could have died from your rash decision to take us both over a cliff?"

He could see she was clearly provoked by his blunt admission. Past Usagi's irritated figure, Seiya spotted an opening to a cave along the rock wall.

"I never thought that far ahead with a grenade launcher in my face," Seiya said matter-of-factly. "If running away isn't your default reaction to it, there's something wrong with you."

"Oh, and I suppose jumping off a cliff makes much more sense!" Usagi retorted.

"It did in this case."

His sudden nonchalance to the hazardous ordeal they had just escaped perplexed her to no end. There was no reply she could possibly give that could express the incredulousness shifting under her skin.

Seiya didn't wait around for any of Usagi's remarks and instead walked down the rock ledge toward the jagged hole on the side.

"This way," he said. "Hopefully it leads to a path up."

Usagi sighed heavily to try calming her rattled nerves. She grudgingly followed him to the cave while Minako's voice echoed in her head. Her closest friend had pointed him out earlier as the Chairman but his recklessness alone made her unwilling to reveal her true identity.

* * *

Two black-clad figures scanned the top of the gorge's cliff meticulously for signs of death. One assassin shook his head while the other received a call. He flipped open his cell phone to the voice of his accomplice.

"We've located the Moon Princess and her three escorts by Laral Forest near Crystal Tokyo," the voice said through transmission. "Has the secondary target been eliminated?"

"Negative," the assassin replied. "He escaped. One Moon civilian is with him."

"Report back to Pellamas immediately. Our unit will take care of the Silver Crystal."


	7. The Exchange of Roles

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. When I write, I don't hold back. You have been warned.

**Agapé  
**Written by: Mikami

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven  
**The Exchange of Roles

The observer silently flipped his cell phone closed after hearing the news of failure. It seemed the rumors were true—Kou Seiya wasn't a mediocre soldier with a prestigious title. The four man unit sent to assassinate the Templar were unsuccessful despite Pellamas' insistence on the task. He foresaw a torrent of displeasure from the ambassador considering it was Pellamas himself that isolated the wretched Templar through corrupting the warp sphere. The observer had a gnawing feeling that his colleague's report of the botched mission would be met with perilous disappointment on Beryl's behalf.

With practiced stealth, he peered sharply through the rustling tree branches. He kept a trained vision on the ground-ridden figures sprawled amongst dead leaves and weeds in the distance. His black sniper rifle was held out of sight and firmly in one hand, while his other silently commanded his own four-bodied unit to remain stationary until the given signal.

Through the scope mounted atop his weapon, the observer watched the Templars, the Moon Princess and her one maidservant in the hooded green cloak. During the initial brief, Pellamas had informed their unit to be prepared to extinguish the remaining two Templars once he had usurped the control of the warp sphere. But from the present head count, the observer only saw four bodies instead of five. The Princess' other maidservant was missing, therefore confirming his colleague's earlier report that Kou Seiya had with him a single Moon civilian.

"Steady," he said lowly to his unit through his earpiece. He could tell they were restless below him, filled with Beryl's promise that the mission would be a step forward to acquiring the utmost desires of the brotherhood.

Further beyond a cluster of trees, Taiki and Yaten were recovering from the unforgiving, branch-laden arrival to Earth along with two of the Moon Empire's citizens.

Yaten groaned and winced tightly from the sore crick in his upper back. He imagined a thickly gnarled branch obstructing his fierce decline to the ground. There couldn't have been any other object in his way that caused such an ailment.

He turned his head to the side, seeing Taiki push himself to his knees and heaving from the reckless impact through the trees. The tallest Templar was holding his shoulder and then running his fingers gingerly over his upper arm. To his right, the maidservant was tending to the Princess. Her elegant azure cloak was torn in several places by the branches that streaked past them during their rapid descent.

"Are you alright?" Taiki asked Yaten.

"I'm never fucking doing that again," the silver-haired Templar declared.

Taiki was able to expel a dry laugh and staggered to his feet. He walked with cautious steps toward his companion who sat grudgingly amongst a patch of long grass. He held out a hand to Yaten.

"I don't care if it's bad form or offends the entire Moon Empire—the only way I'm making the journey from now on is by drop ship," said Yaten, taking his comrade's offer.

While he was hauled up, Taiki couldn't resist stretching his smile despite the soreness inflicted in his bones.

"I don't know what happened up there," Taiki uttered, the light in his face fading quickly into the next moment. "But I have a feeling it's never happened before. The Princess and her escorts were equally dismayed."

Yaten's forehead drew together. "We've lost Seiya, but I know he's alive somewhere. The bastard proves to be more resilient the closer he gets to death."

"Where he might have landed is another story. The Princess' other escort is missing as well."

Reaching into his blazer's inside pocket, Taiki pulled out his cell phone but was disturbed to find it dead. Yaten had also followed suit and discovered the same daunting occurrence with his own device.

"The unstable power is what probably fried communication," Yaten observed. "There's no way of reaching Seiya."

Taiki shook his head at his friend's dry tone. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he'll be fine. We have to rely on the dispatch units upon failure to receive our party. They'll find him one way or another."

A few short feet away, Makoto helped Minako to her feet. There was little injury, save for a few bruises and scrapes. However, the disappearance of the real Moon Princess dealt them a blow that neither of them expected and both were now fighting back terrible apprehension. Minako grasped Makoto's arm, the hood of her cloak hung around her shoulders but the veil still obscured her head.

"Were you able to see her before the sphere exploded?" Minako asked, her voice filled with concern.

Makoto bit her lip and risked a glance at the two Templars just over her friend's shoulder.

"It happened too fast," the brunette said, lowering her voice. "But I remember the sphere's restlessness. Every time a beam shot out, I thought there was a chance that any of us could be hit but the one that seemed to absorb it all was Kou Seiya."

Minako nodded, trying desperately to recall the last moments before they were sent hurling in opposite directions.

"I was blinded," she said. "Usagi was right there beside me. I should have held onto her. We should have sensed the disruption sooner."

"There's no point going down that road," Makoto told her. "She was also sent in his direction and if we survived the landing, there's a chance they did and both ended up in the same place."

The blonde had no choice but to nod again as her fingers tightened on Makoto's arm. Her longtime friend and ally was the pillar of strength amongst the Moon Princess' personal guard and was the one that always possessed a clear head in the most difficult times. Minako's trust never wavered in Princess Jupiter's words even though in her gut surged anxiety for Usagi's safety.

"We should tell them about the switch," said Minako, turning her head slightly to eye their escorts. The Templars were already closing the distance between them. In Makoto's urgent emerald eyes was a firm agreement.

"Your Majesty," Taiki spoke when he and Yaten arrived at their side. "Are there any injuries?"

"No," answered Makoto. "It's nothing to hamper our continuing journey."

Yaten appeared skeptical as he looked toward the blonde and recalled seeing her grasping Makoto's arm just before they walked over.

"Are you sure about that? It's a good thing Lady Luck didn't spit in our faces and let us have the woods to break our fall," he said, forgetting formality and stepping toward Minako.

Her reaction was to immediately step back and the silver-haired Templar sensed that he might have encroached on propriety.

Minako remained still behind the veil, unused to Yaten's blunt manner.

"I assure you, I'm quite fine," she replied.

Taiki looked to Makoto. "Surprisingly our position isn't as dire as I initially thought. All means of communication on hand are cut but we've landed at the edge of Laral Forest. The town of Laral is in Crystal Tokyo's jurisdiction and isn't too far away by foot. Getting there would insure a direct transfer to the city."

"The fact that they haven't received us has automatically sent out a search unit," Yaten added, with the Chairman in mind. "We have the easy way out. The only problem is locating Seiya and your other maidservant."

Makoto and Minako exchanged sideways glances, which both Templars were quick to pick up.

Makoto hesitated with the truth, as old prejudices were swift to resurface. The circumstances seemed surreal, as if she were thrust in an alternate world she couldn't understand. Being raised during the war had ingrained in her beliefs and attitudes that had been apart of her for so long. It was hard to accept the sudden alliance, especially for the warrior royal of Jupiter, who had stood with Aristaeus' army on more occasions than her other three counterparts of the Moon Princess' guard.

Deep inside, Princess Jupiter knew it was necessary to trust the Templars despite her opposing nature, not only because the Moon Empire commanded it, but Usagi's safety as well.

Taiki saw the brunette's lips purse at Yaten's present evaluation. However, he had been long suspicious about the tense air around the two Moon citizens the moment they landed. Makoto's scrutinizing stare on both of them was broken shortly just as Taiki was about to address the overhanging issue. He saw her gaze flicker toward the Princess' shoulder.

Yaten's eyes widened at the glowing, red dot that danced along her azure cloak.

Suddenly, Minako felt herself collide harshly with Yaten as he grabbed her wrist and roughly propelled her forward. A sharp whizzing sound, accompanied by a swift pulse of air penetrated the folds of her hood along her shoulder. In that moment she couldn't understand why she was staring into the severe face of the Templar, who had firmly planted her behind a thick tree trunk.

"Take cover!" she heard Taiki shout at Makoto, who sprinted rapidly behind the nearest tree.

Amongst the branches, more than ten feet away, the observer put a quick finger to his earpiece.

"Primary shot unsuccessful," he said. "Move to engage."

As he leapt from his perch to another branch, four black-clad units below on ground level scattered about and unloaded an instant torrent of rifle fire.

Rapid bursts destroyed the forest realm as every searing round of bullets decimated anything in its path. The terrible explosions sent wildlife retreating from the vicinity at breakneck speed as the trees were blistered by the scatter of Metalia's artillery.

Taiki's back was pressed against an ailing tree trunk, his arms held close to his body to avoid the bombardment. He knew that Yaten was on his far right with the Princess' safety in his hands and somewhere forward, closer to where the enemy shot, was the brunette maidservant huddled behind an overturned tree.

Reaching into the harness beneath his blazer, Taiki's grip closed comfortably around his Glock 18. One hand pulled out his pistol while the other grabbed an extended magazine round from his hidden arsenal. After hearing the satisfying reload click, Taiki whirled around and aimed through the trees. Full auto fire rained in lethal spurts, while the menacing hiss from the Glock's suppressor reduced the weapon's roar. He heard an outraged cry in the distance and there was instantly one less enemy to grapple with.

"Are you hurt?" Yaten demanded urgently, grabbing at Minako's cloak.

"Yes, I'm fine! Will you stop—" Minako attempted to push him away in the midst of being attacked.

The silver-haired Templar glared at her through her veil, ignoring her protests while he quickly checked her shoulder. There was no blood but the sniper's bullet had left a clean hole through the side of her hood. Relief washed over Yaten but it was short-lived as soon as the full blitz descended upon them.

He wasted no time in reaching for his own pistol, which was tucked securely under his trench coat. Catching Taiki's eye, he nodded once and gave cover fire while his comrade fled forward to the next tree.

Minako couldn't help but turn her head away from the viciously loud bursts of Yaten's weapon. She was no stranger to the explosive noises; it was the sound of death—especially for the numerous Lunar soldiers that got caught in the crossfire during the war with Earth. Even if she had been in battle, Minako fought the urge to cover her ears with her hands, since the tremor of bullets coincided with screams of horror.

Up ahead, Taiki was able make his way between the trees while Yaten had their attention with his much more explicit rounds from his black Desert Eagle Mark. The taller Templar could only conclude quickly there were now three assailants in front of him but he couldn't tell which one was the sniper—if at all the sniper was even on the ground. Immediately, Taiki raised his eyes to the branches, watching carefully for any movement.

Makoto was close nearby, seeing Taiki make his crouching journey from where Yaten and Minako were situated. He passed her while she kept clear of the cutting attack. The enemy was too close and their reaction too fast. She feared that if she set a foot beyond her tree trunk, she would feel the battering pierce of lead.

The thought of being rendered helpless angered Princess Jupiter and she decided that moment to throw aside all pretenses as a maidservant. Just then, Makoto spotted movement in the branches right above Taiki.

The chestnut-haired Templar was unaware of the looming threat overhead when he was suddenly struck by a dagger at close range. Taiki hastily evaded an unforgiving swipe from his assailant—one of the three men had left the long-range battle with Yaten. He lifted his pistol quickly and shot but the barrel was misdirected by the short blade. Bringing the heel of his hand swiftly upward, Taiki dislocated the man's jaw and then moved to twist the dagger out of his fingers in his haze of pain. The Glock's suppressor once again masked its kill to a whisper after Taiki had taken brutal aim at his attacker's chest. But he didn't see the sniper rifle pointed at him from the branches above.

A wealth of emerald energy weaved around Makoto's fingertips as her eyes flashed the unruly potency of the gods of thunder. Through the forest canopy, the sky gathered in a maelstrom of flashes. The snaking arms of lightning pierced through the branches, enveloping the Templar's tree-born assailant.

A wretched scream shot through the air and Taiki looked up immediately to see a body consumed in an outburst of writhing lightning. After his form hit the ground in a sickening manner, Taiki followed the source of inexplicable power toward Makoto. His lips parted a fraction in astonishment. Even though he knew every Moon citizen was blessed with _magia_, he knew the brunette maidservant wasn't who she claimed to be.

Ten feet away, Minako was instantly privy to Princess Jupiter's use of _magia_. She had managed to peer around the tree despite the ongoing fire surrounding Yaten and herself. However, the voltaic display of Makoto's power was cut short before her eyes when she felt vicious hands grab her. Encased in black leather, they were strong and merciless, drawing her away from the tree and from Yaten's side. She didn't hear when pistol fire ceased but saw Yaten's frantic olive eyes turning toward her.

Yaten's attention slipped only a moment to see the veiled royal encompassed in the assassin's arms. His pistol was knocked from his hand as the second assassin had taken the opportunity to catch him off guard. The butt of his empty rifle hammered Yaten's shoulder and a fist pummeled his cheek. Yaten wavered in dizzy pain as he fell to one knee—half his vision on his attacker and the other half on the Princess.

"The Silver Crystal," a menacing voice hissed in Minako's ear. "Give it to me."

Those ruthless hands tightened painfully around the back of her neck. They wrenched off her veil and she was left staring into the man's pale, scarred face. One moment Minako read triumph on his brutish features, but in the blink of an eye she saw absolute confusion.

He didn't relinquish his cruel grip on her but uttered, "You're…you're not…"

Yaten suddenly shared the assassin's bewilderment when he saw the long tumble of blonde hair cascading around her shoulders. The crimson ribbon in her hair gave her away as memory slammed into the Templar's brain—he had seen her before, first talking with Gauvain at the tournament's formal reception and then on the third tier balcony with the Moon royals. This woman was not the Moon Princess.

Comprehension of the bizarre revelation was fleeting when Yaten's own attacker moved to strike him again. Ducking rapidly under another fist, Yaten mauled him in the stomach, sending a dismantling shockwave through every one of his limbs. While he was distracted by pain, Yaten's hand clawed the ground and reached for a large stone. Shooting to his feet, he smashed it roughly against the assassin's head to hear the bloody crack resonate through the air. As his body fell limp to the ground, Yaten whirled to face the last remaining enemy.

The Templar stopped in his tracks, unable to move. All thoughts of rescue were pushed aside as he beheld the astounding sight of glimmering beams rapidly materializing around the blonde's hands. They formed a beaming, golden chain that she brandished like a whip. It yielded to her every command; it even seemed alive as it coiled around the assassin behind her.

Stepping away from her attacker, Minako held the chain with both hands and pulled. At once the assassin was thrown off his feet and slammed against the ground. Another harsh snap sent him into the base of a tree, and yet another into a cluster of rocks, fracturing a limb or two.

Minako felt someone grab her arm and she whipped her head around to face Yaten's severe expression.

"Don't kill him," the Templar said.

He watched her grip tighten on the chain as she cast a hardened look at their wretched enemy and then swept her eyes back to him. There was a stone-cold pause that lasted a few seconds before she finally let go. The _magia_ weapon dissolved into slivers of gold and vanished.

They were soon joined by Taiki and Makoto, who were stepping around the subdued remains of their attackers. They both looked relieved that the other half of their party was still in one piece.

Yaten immediately crouched beside the battered assassin and grabbed his neck.

"Who sent you?" he demanded.

The man wouldn't look at him while poorly attempting to keep his face stoic. In his eyes, the world was reeling and the Templar's furious entreaty came out like a wavering pang in his ears. His pupils rolled up toward the three other figures beside Yaten. For a long moment, he focused on Minako, once again reliving his bewilderment and confusion that she wasn't their unit's intended target.

Yaten shook him ruthlessly after noticing the assassin's attention on the blonde woman.

"Answer me!" he repeated coldly. "Who sent you? Was it Beryl?"

He pursed his lips defiantly, regardless of his fractured limbs. His indignant response earned him a fist to the side of the head, sending him sprawling on the ground and moaning in further pain.

Standing up, Yaten addressed Taiki, "It couldn't have been anyone else even though this bastard refuses to say a word."

"That would make sense except for the fact that he just tried to attack the very contract that Metalia themselves wanted so badly," Taiki responded.

On the ground, the sound of their voices passed over the ailing assassin. His good wrist was trembling from the pain he suffered at the hands of the woman that wasn't the Moon Princess. The mission was destined to fail—there was no indication, not even from Pellamas, that there would be a decoy. The assassin reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small oval capsule made of rubber. He was suddenly seized by both Templars.

"Get it away from him!" urged Taiki, grabbing the assassin's broken wrist. "We can't lose him!"

Though he howled in agony, he fought with his remaining strength to put the capsule into his mouth. Before Yaten yanked his arm, he was able to fit it recklessly between his molars. He bit down hard, releasing the capsule's deadly substance.

"No!" Yaten shouted in frustration, throttling the assassin's stiffening body as if he could prevent it from happening.

Above them, Makoto and Minako watched with ill demeanor as the assassin's widened eyes were rendered vacant and his hitched breathing was instantly slowed. His pale, scarred face became expressionless and hauntingly cold as all traces of life left his broken body.

The two Templars stood slowly as blazing irritation passed visibly through their postures. Yaten's jaw was hardened as he looked away from their dead chance at finding answers.

"What was that?" Minako asked.

"An L-pill," Taiki replied. "A concentrated solution of potassium cyanide that causes death upon ingestion."

"Perfect to avoid interrogation," Yaten muttered darkly.

The Templars regarded the two Moon citizens with prudence, seeking explanation not only for their display of power but for insight into the situation.

At their strict but silent demand for answers, Minako stepped forward.

"There's no need to be wary," she said, gesturing carefully with a hand. "I am Minako, Princess of Venus. Beside me stands Princess Makoto of Jupiter. We are both in the service of the Moon Princess as her personal guard. It's not unusual for either one of us to decoy as Her Majesty since her wellbeing is always of utmost priority."

The realization came hard and fast as Taiki and Yaten looked on both women and fully remembered seeing glimpses of them during the tournament. But those thoughts were overshadowed by the harsher issue at hand.

"The other maidservant in the purple cloak…" Taiki discerned stiffly. "The Moon Princess is with Seiya."

Yaten's eyes were narrowed. "Why the deception?"

Makoto and Minako exchanged swift glances.

"Her Majesty's trust in you was lacking," Princess Jupiter answered bluntly.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that it was foolishly unnecessary," said the silver-haired Templar.

"Yaten—" Taiki started.

"The journey was through a damn flash of light. We've obeyed all the rules and conditions that you people put forth and Crystal Tokyo still acquired the contract fairly. I thought we earned the right to honesty but apparently not."

"There's no need for such words. It was regular protocol," Minako said with a slight edge to her voice. "The corruption of the warp sphere was something none of us anticipated, neither was this attack. Decoying as Her Majesty has already served its purpose."

Minako's gaze fell to the dead assassin who had held her captive. She could still hear his cutting voice in her ears. "He demanded the Silver Crystal."

"The Moon's lifeblood?" Taiki said, alarmed.

Yaten appeared even more indignant as he stared at the blonde royal and her companion, bewildered by the fast unraveling of obscured detail.

"Another one of your secrets?" he derided, fully absorbing Makoto's glare from across him.

"Nobody was supposed to know," Makoto asserted. "Not until we reached Crystal Tokyo, where we would be assured safety. Queen Serenity had sanctioned the division of the Crystal in order to extend the Moon Empire's protection to your city-state. There was great risk involved, especially since the Crystal cannot be transported outside the Moon's atmosphere by any other means except through a royal vessel."

Minako's tone softened as her gaze shifted imploringly to the two Templars for them to understand.

She continued, "One half stays with the Moon, while the Princess carries the other within her core."

Minako's eyes darted once again to the immobile assassin at their feet. "If he had known that Princess was carrying it, somebody must have been privy to the Queen's intentions to split the Silver Crystal."

Taiki's expression had moved to a more passive one as his hand habitually held his chin in thought. He glanced at Yaten, who had quieted down, but still retained an irritated air about him. Once more he considered Yaten's theory about Metalia being responsible for the attack. Although he had strong suspicions about the enigmatic relationship between Beryl and Pellamas, the situation lacked hard proof. Taiki was also not about to elaborate on such contorted details when their position still wasn't safe.

"Then we'd better hurry," Yaten said, his posture taking on a rigid sense of urgency. "Especially if Seiya and your Princess were given the same greeting as us when they hit ground."

The shorter Templar whirled around and began a brisk pace to the west in the direction of Laral, while the other three hurried beside him.

"Perhaps they weren't," Minako suggested, but her solemn voice betrayed her hopeful expression. "No one knew about decoy and they went after us believing that the real Moon Princess was in your care. We may have bought her and Seiya some time."

"You assumed nobody knew about concealing the Crystal inside your Princess either, but you were wrong about that," Yaten replied matter-of-factly. "The assassin that found out you weren't Serenity II might be gone to hell but it doesn't mean it'll stay quiet for long. Considering that shitty circumstance, we'd better get ourselves to Laral."

Taiki turned to Makoto and Minako, whose worries were seeping through the cracks of their demeanor. The way they reacted to the absence of their Princess gave away the fact that their relationship with her may not have been all business and protocol.

"There's no need to worry as much," he tried to reassure them. "She'll be fine with Seiya."

Ahead of them, Yaten couldn't help but snort.

Makoto's eyes narrowed at the silver-haired Templar's back. "Are you not confident in your Chairman's ability out here?"

Yaten halted his rapid steps so suddenly, the three behind practically collided with him. He turned to face the brunette.

"Wait, what?" he asked, completely confounded.

"The Chairman," Makoto said, impatience stinging her voice. "Your dark-haired companion that competed in the tournament."

There was a gnawing voice repeating in Yaten's head that he should have found her ignorance blatantly comical but the urge of laughter was buried amongst the swirling sensation of more dire matters. Instead, he continued to stare at her with a strange mixture of bewilderment, slight amusement and something vaguely resembling distaste—more so at the thought of his reckless comrade holding any sort of political rule over a large body, rather than at Princess Jupiter herself.

Taiki exhaled slowly through his nostrils, interrupting Yaten's seemingly frozen state by gesturing at the two Moon citizens.

"Kardeiz Gamma, the Chairman of Crystal Tokyo, had sent Seiya as his representative to the tournament. He shares with us the Templar rank of First Class, nothing more."

Makoto had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at Minako's earlier conclusion about Seiya's position. Minako's eyes on the other hand, widened in surprise at the revelation and was greeted by a slight smile from Taiki.

"I see," Makoto could only utter.

Yaten turned back around and continued with his brisk pace.

"Mindfuck…" he muttered incoherently under his breath.

The chestnut-haired Templar shook his head at Yaten's back and trudged alongside their female companions.

"Seiya doesn't know of her identity," Taiki said, more to himself than to the rest of them.

But Minako replied, "He'll know who she is when she tells him."

* * *

In the ruined vicinity of the forest, among the scattered bodies the Templars abandoned, the bloodied hand of the observer trembled. His charred fingers could barely hold the cell phone that once belonged to one of his companions—who was now sprawled in a battered heap beside him. He was unable to move and was devoid of feeling as death crept up his body. Even though the task delegated to him was a failure, he was accomplished in another way.

The cell phone had lain open in his hand before the Templars and the two Moon citizens departed. On the other end, Beryl's ear had been thoroughly acquainted with the enemy's exchange of words.

* * *

It was tantamount to being swallowed by a gaping void of darkness. Usagi thought if it weren't for the ground—no matter how treacherous it seemed under her feet—she would be frightened of tumbling into the abyss. Out of unconscious reflex her fingers were rigid, hands slightly forward and ready to grab onto anything in the event she lost her footing. Her own breath was louder in her ears than any other sound in the inky and cavernous vicinity.

She walked in silence behind him, her gaze constantly on the silhouette of his back to make sure she didn't lose sight of the fiery glow in his hands. The torch he held punctured the blackness but in the end proved futile in seeing further ahead.

The Moon Princess lost track of time quite a while ago after they entered the chasm on the side of the desert cliff. Although she ultimately resented Seiya's decision to press on in this direction, she realized there was no other way. Climbing the rock face was out of the question—they were too far down and the precarious angle was a plummeting ninety degrees with no rope. When she had stood at the mouth of the cave, she peered apprehensively at the daylight that was eaten away by the obscure, dark throat. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Usagi spied Seiya hovering over the rocks that sat at the cave's entrance. From the craggy arrangement he pulled a large piece of wooden debris that had served earlier as their safety net. The scatter of branches was rendered bone-dry from the elements and had made a decent source of light once Seiya had revealed a matchbox from his inner pocket.

So they had descended into the darkness with nothing but a makeshift torch and a hope that they would find a way to the surface.

Now, as she walked on through the deafening silence, Usagi's thoughts were louder than ever. Her worries were focused on the two members of her personal guard. Makoto and Minako, while perfectly capable of fending for themselves, were likely filled with dread at her disappearance. She wished there was some way of letting them know she was fine but she could only pray that Seiya was right that the group of four already found themselves in a more fortunate place.

Usagi gasped as her feet stumbled between the tracks. Her voice echoed loudly against the rock walls and Seiya turned abruptly. He trekked back to her a few steps and cast the torch's light upon her fraught expression.

"Watch the tracks," he said, seeing her pull at her knee in attempt to free her foot.

"A little difficult considering the lack of light," Usagi replied dryly. She thought she heard an exasperated sigh come from his direction.

"Hold this," said Seiya, handing her the torch.

Usagi accepted it and watched him bend down toward her foot. As she tried her best to give him ample light, she felt the warm leather of his gloves encircle her bare ankle. His fingers tightened their grip and rocked her foot back and forth to wrench it from the gap in the tracks. Usagi bit her lip in slight pain until she was freed.

Rising up, Seiya looked down at her and relinquished the light. "Did you twist your ankle?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Good," he replied. "Because we're not stopping for another couple of hours."

Protest bubbled up Usagi's throat. "We've already been walking a considerable amount of time. Can't we rest a while?"

The look on Seiya's face was stoic.

"Not here. We have to cover as much ground as possible for us to shorten the trip to Anfortas."

"But there's nobody behind us," she said, gesturing over her shoulder.

Seiya pursed his lips for moment, whether or not it was in irritation Usagi didn't know. He moved closer, locking her attention with the same strict gaze that she'd seen when they were attacked.

"Those men that we encountered at the cliff were sent there for only one reason," he spoke lowly. "To kill us. They didn't finish the job so they're going to come after us sooner or later. Believe me, if the situation was reversed, I wouldn't stop either."

There was pregnant pause as she stared into his cobalt irises, which were darkened by the atmosphere. Half of her knew he was speaking the truth but the other half was irked that her request was being refused. A Princess was accustomed to having her every will fulfilled but a simple handmaiden did not.

After a long moment she said, "How are you even finding your way through this?"

Seiya moved the torch around to better survey their surroundings.

"I've been following the tracks north," he said, peering down at the rusted rails. "Anfortas is an old, industrial town that still employs obsolete methods of living. This is just a long abandoned part of the mines that belong to them."

The new information didn't make her feel any better. "If only there was a way to know we were close."

She saw the corner of his mouth quirk up just as he turned back around.

"A part of the mines connects with the Anfortas sewers. When it starts to reek, then you'll know," he said simply.

A look of distaste flashed on Usagi's face but Seiya didn't see it as he continued walking.

The Templar considered their progress fortunate at this point since they came across two forks that clearly marked their separate directions. Although it was hard to keep checking his compass under the wavering firelight, Seiya was sure the pathway he was leading them would eventually end up near their destination.

He also thought about the likelihood of their assailants leaving them alone, which he concluded were slim to none. They were sent specifically to deal with him as a squad—a noted fact that they knew exactly who he was and what he was capable of. As for who was responsible for the failed attempt, Seiya had theories that involved flame-red hair and wasp yellow eyes. The Templar's last conversation with the Moon's ambassador to Earth also echoed in the recesses of his suspicions.

Craning his head to the side, Seiya glanced at Usagi. Her head was down, no doubt eyeing the ground suspiciously for any hazardous steps. The golden tendrils along her forehead were a little frayed but the strands seemed to catch the firelight in a strange glow.

Seiya wished for a moment that he was making the trek alone, as it would have been easier to watch his own back instead of looking out for another body. He would also be moving faster. After all, she was a handmaiden of the Moon Princess and not likely acquainted with efforts too extraneous. Her request to rest—and impede progress—were denied by his instinct to keep moving.

As they both settled back into grave silence, a frown formed on Seiya's expression as his mind was brought back to Crystal Tokyo. It was enough that he wondered about Taiki and Yaten's whereabouts but the issues that were still waiting there since he left for the Moon, weighed heavy on his thoughts.

Seiya did as he was ordered—he had won Kardeiz an alliance and Endymion a powerful figure for a bride. Yet, all he was able to do was stand there and take the latter's contempt for Kardeiz's final decision. Endymion knew it wasn't his fault but it bothered him that the Prince had no one else to heap his anger and helplessness on. What's worse, Kakyuu, the real woman of Endymion's choosing, was quick to pick up on the same angered streak even if she'd known Seiya since childhood. The only thing he could do to keep from saying something careless was to keep reminding himself that Endymion and Kakyuu were reacting under fear.

Within the days after Kardeiz's decision was made, Seiya had offhandedly suggested to Endymion to go through with the marriage but keep Kakyuu. The Moon Princess would simply serve the title as his wife while the courtier would be his real one. Liaisons were common enough amongst nobility circles since marriage was more for political or monetary gain. Back then Seiya was only half-serious but was met with the Prince's disdain. Endymion was suddenly riled up and berated Seiya for trying to make light of an ailing concern, as well as condemning the Moon royal to a complete existence of a pawn. The Templar remembered being shocked that Endymion still had time to feel pity for his bride-to-be even if his future with Kakyuu was at stake. For as long as Seiya had known him, the Prince always considered everyone that was affected. The ever-virtuous Prince Endymion.

Seiya's afflicted thoughts continued to follow him through the cave's darkness. He didn't bother checking his watch because the effort to do so was tedious in the dim firelight. Time passed unheeded like a silent phantom as Seiya and Usagi endured the seemingly unending rail tunnel. Few words were exchanged between them, as both were too mired in their own private troubles to care for the other's presence.

It was a few hours later when the pair came across a jagged pile of rubble. Large rocks were strewn over the railway from a collapse of the tunnel. Usagi felt her stomach sink at the thought of turning back after journeying through the horribly linear pathway.

"It's a dead end," she said, perturbed.

Seiya cast her a short look but said nothing as he walked to the leftmost tunnel wall and began examining the stone debris.

She watched him run his fingers along the rocks, lifting and lowering the torch to shed light into the nooks and crannies. The Moon Princess sighed heavily and spotted a boulder that beckoned invitingly for her to sit. Her feet were aching like never before and she imagined having a blister or two from the plain leather slippers she was wearing. She was dirty, sweaty and most uncomfortable, thinking about how she could never have fathomed herself in a situation like this.

Usagi's silent aggravation was put to an abrupt halt when the dancing torchlight dimmed and disappeared. Panic rose in her throat as she shot to her feet, wide-eyed.

"Seiya?" she called, darting her head from side to side.

When there was no answer except her own ragged breathing, she called louder.

"Seiya!"

The note of fright in her voice brought him back, albeit with an irritating smirk on his face. Seiya emerged from behind one of the giant boulders that blocked their path. After passing tightly between it and the tunnel wall, he returned to her with the torch.

"Don't ever do that again!" she bit out.

"No need to worry yourself into a fit," he replied. "The tunnel may have collapsed but we could still squeeze through a hole."

"A hole?"

"Don't give me that look. I'm sure it's big enough for you."

Even in the gloom Seiya could still make out the angered parting of her lips. Without giving her a chance to speak, he maneuvered behind her and pushed her toward the stony rubble.

After Usagi was able to slip past the large boulder, Seiya held the firelight over the tight space that she was wedged between.

"Down there," he said pointedly.

After giving him another unpleasant gaze, Usagi sank to her hands and knees. The scattered rocks underneath her hands felt sharp as she pawed the ground, feeling for an opening. A slight draft led her forward and she was able to discern the hole. The Moon Princess grimaced a little at the spiteful rocks that raked her belly as she was forced to crawl through the opening.

Seiya watched her body disappear under the boulder wall and as soon as she cleared it, he quickly followed suit. After passing her the light, he was through to the other side without a hitch.

"I've had quite enough," Usagi said, refusing to give back the torch when he gestured for it. "I'm thoroughly exhausted for the day and not taking another step forward until we rest. It's already disheartening that we may very well be stuck down here but I don't want to collapse while trying to find out otherwise."

Her expression was haggard but her sapphire eyes remained urgent just like her tone of voice. Seiya regarded Usagi with an unaffected gaze and shrugged.

"Well, that's what I was about to suggest before your tirade," he replied, nonchalant.

Usagi scoffed, "A simple 'yes' would have sufficed but your apparent need to indulge in haughty remarks doesn't cease."

"Thanks for the clever observation," Seiya said dryly. "I'll remember that the next time we're enjoying ourselves in a mine shaft."

He tried to survey their new surroundings, looking back at the hole in which they crawled through. In between the scattered rock on this end was evidence of a man-made archway. The wooden support beams were broken and lying in various pieces with the ruins. Not far from the piles was a pair of derailed mine carts, overturned and rusted.

"You're going to have to give me a hand," he said. Seiya bent down and started to collect shards of the broken beams.

Usagi wedged the burning torch between two boulders and picked up the smaller pieces to help gather them into a nearby pile for a proper fire.

Lifting a heavy wooden piece, Seiya hauled it onto their growing collection.

"So..." he started. "Is she hiding some kind of disfigurement under that veil?"

Usagi stopped. "Excuse me?"

His question was out of the blue and impetuous; it took her a moment to process before she became appalled.

Seiya didn't sense her reaction and kept throwing more wood onto the pile. "The Princess isn't giving me much to work with so naturally my imagination fills in the rest."

Warmth seeped into Usagi's cheeks but not from embarrassment or pleasure. She tried keeping the brunt of her annoyance in check but it spilled into her tone.

"How could you even…" she said. "It's no surprise that someone of your…STATUS has an imagination grotesque enough to conclude such things."

Seiya looked up at her and expelled a surprised laugh. "It's a perfectly innocent question. You Moon people take everything too bloody seriously. Besides, I think I have the right to know considering I won the tournament."

"You're just like every superficial suitor that's only concerned about a dowry while worried on the side if her appearance is up to your ridiculous standards," Usagi shot, the wood forgotten at her feet.

The next sentence on Seiya's tongue was suspended as his mind folded over her last biting comment. The realization dawned on him and a barrage of laughter exploded from deep within his belly. Throwing his head back, Seiya wasn't aware of Usagi's mouth dropping open in alarm.

"What are you finding so funny about all this?" she snapped. "The moment the Princess saw you, she found you repulsive."

To her vexation, he still appeared highly amused and the echoing of his guffaws along the cavern walls shortened her patience.

"Sorry to disappoint but the Moon Princess isn't going to marry me even if she wanted to," said Seiya, grinning impishly. The instant rush of confusion on Usagi's face brought him another round of laughter.

"What are you saying?" she asked, bewildered.

"I'm SAYING," Seiya drawled. "Whoever fed her those facts should get their ass fired. I'm not the Chairman OR his son."

Usagi was stunned and staggered of every other emotion as her eyes widened at him.

His aggravating smile remained as he explained, "I'm a representative of Kardeiz Gamma. I won your Princess for his son, Prince Endymion."

She appeared so surprised, Seiya almost pitied her ignorance.

"Besides," he added with a smirk. "I wouldn't want that kind of responsibility."

While Minako's earlier but incorrect assumptions flew through Usagi's head, the fact that she had to put up with an errand boy didn't sit well with her at all. He was rude, uncouth and blunt to a fault. A few minutes ago when she still believed he was the Chairman, she had been trying her best to reign in her anger, mostly to keep up the appearance of a maidservant. Usagi had the urge rise within her to tell him who she really was and to demand the respect and reverence due to a Princess. But a nagging voice in her head told her such a move would probably backfire. Firstly, he wouldn't believe her, given her state of attire and disheveled appearance. Demonstrating it was out of the question since being bonded with the Silver Crystal severely restricted her use of _magia_.

Usagi took a deep breath and willed the spike of emotion to a simmer. There was still a way to use the guise of a maidservant until they reached Crystal Tokyo, where she couldn't wait to arrive because she vowed inwardly to have him punished for his insolence. For now she had to calm down and use what she could to gain information regarding her future home and husband—details perhaps not available to her as a Princess.

Seiya threw the last of the wood and took the torch to feed it into the pile. The glow of the fire spread through the dry beams and brightened the cavern considerably. The stone ceiling was a lot higher in this area and jagged spikes descended down in sporadic clusters.

"You must be pretty close to her if you were taking what I said about her so personally," said Seiya, choosing a seat against a reclined slab of rock.

The blonde sat down. "Yes, I'm the closest of her personal attendants," she told him awkwardly.

"Then if you're the closest, you have to be privy to what's going on under that veil."

Rolling her eyes, Usagi was exasperated to hear him return to that ridiculous question and had an inkling that he wouldn't leave her alone about it. She already felt bizarre referring to herself in third person and talking as if she wasn't present.

"She's…" Usagi kept her eyes on the burning wood. "…very beautiful."

"Sounds like you're bound by royal decree to say that whenever somebody asks," Seiya replied, sensing her hesitation.

"You wanted an answer," said Usagi sharply, trying to forget how conceited she must have sounded to her own ears.

He gave a simple shrug. "The answer and the truth don't always coincide."

"What do you want me to say? Yes, you're assumptions are correct but not only that, there's a huge boil that dominates two-thirds of her face," Usagi said flatly. "What will your Prince say to that?"

Seiya chuckled, resting his head against the slab. "He'll be thrilled."

"I'm sure…"

"But even if that was the truth," Seiya spoke. "He'd make sure she was comfortable and would assure her safety regardless."

Usagi peered at the Templar through the flickering flames. The orange and yellow danced off his features as they softened slightly. His eyes became lost in the fire as she studied his unreadable expression. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself.

"What's he like?" she asked tentatively.

Seiya paused before meeting her gaze. "He has a good soul."

"As opposed to you?"

"I guess you could say that," he grinned, somewhat eerily.

"How does he feel about marrying her only for the alliance?" she asked in a quieter voice.

"He's accepted it."

Seiya heard the lie escape his mouth but there wasn't any need to delve into the complexities with a simple maidservant. Even if she were to tell her Princess, it wouldn't matter. The marriage would still proceed to seal the union of the Moon and Earth.

"She doesn't have anything to be afraid of," said Seiya, throwing another large splinter into the fire.

The traces of laughter and amusement were no longer on his face and was replaced by a solemn disposition. Usagi found it a curious thing. Her original inquiry about Endymion was cut short by the change in his manner.

She started to say something but thought better of it and lay down on her side. Turning her back toward him, Usagi rested her head on her arm. The earlier exhaustion devoured her body and she was soon lulled into a fitful sleep.


	8. The Interference

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. When I write, I don't hold back. You have been warned.

**Agapé  
**Written by: Mikami

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight  
**The Interference

Seiya had been right. At first there was only a slight smell on the air but as time passed in the dingy recesses, it slowly became a stench that Usagi thought lived in the very core of the atmosphere. Moving onward only proved the malodorous waft would get stronger and further assault her nostrils. The ground beneath her feet had changed from dry rock to mud. The tracks also ceased a while back; evidence of it being unfinished lay with a stack of rusted rail parts scattered along the tunnel wall.

Usagi's stomach growled painfully and she swayed slightly from side to side. She could attribute her body's faster surrender to exhaustion from the lack of food. The pair of them hadn't eaten in almost two days. It astounded her that the Templar indicated no sign of weakness and continued pressed on. While her pounding feet carried her, there was little to stare at besides the murky scenery and Seiya's back.

They were treading through almost complete darkness. The torch burned out a while ago and the remaining wooden shards from the broken beams at camp were too small to function decently for the remainder of the journey. Seiya decided to make due with what they had but eventually their light had run out. At the present, their pace was slowed but his alertness stayed sharp.

Usagi felt Seiya's arm stop her. "What is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

"What?" she whispered, looking about. She barely saw him crane his head toward her and put a finger against his lips.

She slowed her breathing and tuned her ears. A stale second floated by as she strained to hear the elusive sound. But to her it came more as a vibration that sent soft tremors through her feet and up her legs. It wasn't only the ground, it seemed to come from the walls as well.

"We're here," he said. Abruptly he picked up the pace.

"Wait," she said, hurrying after him. "How do you know that?"

"Big trucks carrying heavy loads are bound to make a racket. It's quiet in the desert but not in the city."

The soles of her feet screamed at her but Usagi bit her lip and kept walking. Though her legs were strained and would've gladly collapsed, the thought of arriving at their destination spurned her on.

Seiya led them down through the tunnel but they soon crossed a threshold that connected the rocky walls of the mines to the decrepit cement flanks of the Anfortas sewers. The foul smell enveloped them fully in the form of a long, narrow stretch of blackened water.

Holding her cloak to her nose, Usagi padded carefully onward the side platform. The stone planks under them were snug against the soiled walls and provided little space for a speedier approach. The grime that slid under her fingertips caused her to wince silently as she used the wall to guide her. She dared to look across the filthy water and spotted a group of hideously large rats scurrying across the opposite platform. Horror crawled up her spine at their speaking.

Her imagination entertained her with dreadful thoughts of falling into the water, in which unknown substances floated by as if it were a natural river. Usagi's breath was robbed from her lungs as she suddenly slipped. Automatically a hand shot out to grab her arm and she found herself staring into the Templar's face.

"I'm fine. Let's keep moving," she said, wrenching her arm out of his grip.

Seiya paused before continuing on, blinking at her brusque version of gratitude.

The rumbling sounds from above grew louder and luminous shreds from streetlamps streamed through the sewer grills. Voices in passing conversation were sometimes heard, mixed with the noise of rattling exhaust pipes of old cars.

After turning a tight corner, Seiya was relieved to spot a way leading up to a sewer grate. He was anxious when they reached the foot of the steel ladder and he climbed steadily to reach the top. Below, Usagi waited restlessly for freedom.

The grate was heavy but he was able to move it. Its loud drag across the pavement rang throughout the dank alleyway before Seiya hoisted himself out of the hole. Usagi followed soon afterward with determined urgency. However, the surface sight that greeted her was no better than the squalid subterranean below.

Seiya beckoned her to the main street. "Come on. I know a place we can stay for the night."

Usagi gave him a half-nod and stepped around a few bulging bags of garbage that were set against an overflowing dumpster. They headed to the mouth of the alleyway, which opened to a scene of smog-tainted brick buildings and numerous smoke stacks. The embers that flared from the tops of the larger stacks made the night sky appear partly orange as the stars were blotted out by the swirling gray clouds. Rickety vehicles rambled incessantly over the cobblestone roads while the streets were studded with flickering yellow lamps and grimy-looking folk. Rivers of oily water seeped into the street gutters that lined the sidewalk, eventually finding their way into the sewer grills.

It was the first Earthen city the Moon Princess stepped into but she couldn't say much for first impressions. She remembered Seiya's brisk description of the old town but not having experienced such an area, Usagi was unable to picture it earlier.

When Seiya looked over his shoulder at her, he could tell she wasn't enjoying herself from the get-go. The hood of her cloak was now pulled up and her blue eyes were trying their best to look past every dirty face that crossed their path. He couldn't help the miniscule grin sliding onto his face.

"Is Crystal Tokyo anything like this?" He heard her apprehensive voice come from beside him.

"No," he said with a strange smile. "I'd say it's larger and slightly cleaner."

He spied her reaction out of the corner of his eye and it wasn't any more enthusiastic as a second before. He couldn't tell if she was actually taking him seriously.

They journeyed past a smaller factory and made a few turns before seeing a used car lot and a junkyard gated together. Behind the padlocked and barbed-wired fence were two Rottweilers marching back and forth, eyeing any movement on the other side.

Usagi felt relief wash over her when their pace slowed as they approached a red-bricked building with a large screen door. Laughter, odd music and the clinking of glasses were heard from the outside and only amplified when they stepped passed the threshold.

The tavern's wooden ceiling was encased in clouds of smoke, swirling around the dusty chandelier that hung over the benches and tables. The locals were too involved in their own liquored up conversations to notice the pair making their way in. Seiya and Usagi had to dodge a burly man that had too much to drink, stumbling about while his two partners lumbered after him.

Seiya stopped when they reached the bar and leaned over a little in search of the bartender.

"I can't believe you were born in this place," he said loudly enough for the powerfully built man to hear.

The bartender's posture grew rigid a moment and then reeled around to face the Templar. But one glance at Seiya had him bursting into a grin.

"I was born here so I'm gonna die here," he declared plainly.

Seiya's eyes traced the rotting ceiling. "That's a mighty depressing thought seeing as how I'd have to drag my ass out to this backwater when you do."

"Ha! But the way you do your job will probably have me back at Crystal Tokyo attending YOUR funeral in the near future."

Usagi watched the unbridled familiarity pass between the two men as they shook hands in a rather rough manner. Compared to Seiya, who was already quite tall, the bartender stood at almost a full head and a half over the Templar. He was sturdy and built like a bull, dressed in a faded blue shirt with a few holes and a dirty apron around his thick torso. Even though his face was lined, sunburned and scruffy, his hazel eyes held a youthful pleasantness to them. They caught sight of her over Seiya's shoulder.

"Friend of yours?" he asked with a smile.

"Not exactly," Usagi replied, forcing her mouth to lift.

Seiya cast her a sidelong glance. "More like an acquaintance."

"Barely," she murmured under her breath.

The bartender extended a large hand toward her but was stunned when she removed her hood. Golden hair tumbled around her shoulders as soft tendrils swept her cheeks. Clear, sapphire eyes stared back at him with caution before she hesitantly placed her fingers in his palm.

"Finn," he said.

"Pleased to meet you."

Seiya peered at her, arching a brow when her voice dropped to a more formal tone.

"You go on and have a seat," urged Finn, his grip tightening on her hand and practically dragging her to the nearest barstool. "Both of you look like death and could use something to eat."

"That obvious, huh," said Seiya, sliding into the seat next to Usagi.

Finn swept over to the bar's opposite side and grabbed at the tray a scraggily waitress was carrying from the kitchen.

Incredulous, she threw up her empty hands. "The fuck?"

"Sorry doll but you gotta pull in for a second order. These are on the house for special company," he winked at her.

Wrinkling her nose, she scowled deeply and retreated back to the kitchen, jabbering irately about Finn's mishaps as the establishment owner of both the bar and the motel out back.

The bartender chuckled to himself, returning to the Templar and the blonde, tray in hand. "Bloody firecracker, that one. Yalene has the face of a dog but she waits tables like nobody's business."

The corner of Usagi's mouth twitched a little when Finn set the curious meal in front of her. The heavily dented steel bowl landed with a clang on the wooden bar and appeared to be beans slathered in sauce with chunks of meat thrown in. She stared at it with a grumbling stomach, not knowing the difference between hunger and reluctance. A frown formed on her face as her fingers found the bent spoon that Finn tossed her. Until now Usagi never wondered what Earth cuisine was but from the looks of it, true enjoyment would be a lacking factor.

Her eyes landed Seiya beside her and discovered him shoveling the brown concoction down his throat like a starving prisoner. He was already half way done when he noticed that she hadn't touched her food.

"You gonna eat that?" Finn asked, voicing Seiya's question.

"Oh I…" Usagi forced a smile, fumbling with the spoon. "Yes, but I was just looking for a napkin."

"Ah," said Finn, reaching behind the bar for the unused stack. "Here you go."

He threw her a small pile and absently drummed his large fingers on the wood as Seiya resumed inhaling his meal.

Usagi slowly lifted a spoonful into her mouth, trying not to grimace at the odd aroma. When she tasted it, she decided it was bland at best. The meat and beans sank to the bottom of her stomach and filled the gaping hole of hunger. It wasn't long before instinct ignited and she was willingly filling up regardless of what it tasted like.

Finn grabbed a rag and mopped the bar out of habit while eyeing Seiya.

"So what the hell are you doing around these parts? Word has it Crystal Tokyo just sealed the deal with the Moon Empire. I didn't think Kardeiz would send you on some other bullshit assignment."

"How do you know of Kardeiz Gamma?" Usagi cut in.

The bartender grinned at her. "Former Templar, Third Class. Been enjoying retirement for three years now—"

"To everyone's everlasting confusion," Seiya commented.

"When you say 'everyone', I take that it just means Taiki and Yaten," Finn answered. He hefted his heavy elbows onto the bar across from Usagi and told her, "I was part of the street corps and dealt with a whole lotta smack, not like Seiya and the boys who are either holed up at the Citadel or Administration. The real job was serving the citizens, not being an errand boy."

Seiya smirked. "I hope you're using that term loosely. Don't start talking down my position just because you turned away two promotions."

"Hey, I liked the streets and never got the allure of your job," Finn replied matter-of-factly.

Usagi gave Seiya a quick glance before engaging Finn. "He never elaborated on the details of his profession, only that he represented the Chairman at the tournament."

At that, Finn's smile grew wider and looked at Seiya with a shake of his head. "That's so fucking typical but I guess it makes sense now that Crystal Tokyo is in the Moon's good graces."

Turning to the blonde, Finn cocked his head in the Templar's direction. "Kardeiz wouldn't have dreamt of sending anyone else to the tournament, not without Seiya's extensive resume of the Chairman's errands."

He gave his former colleague a sly grin and watched Seiya sit back with mirth at his words. Seiya, on the other hand, had his curiosity piqued and let Finn have a go.

Usagi put her spoon down. "Such as?"

"If he lives long enough, you'll find out," Finn said pointedly. "But by the way he operates, I highly doubt it since 'cheating death' is on there."

Seiya laughed, pushing the empty bowl away. "That ambiguity nonsense is a waste of time. My job could be summed up in two words: protection and paperwork."

"Yeah-fucking-right," Finn replied sarcastically. "That's a disgustingly watered down version."

Usagi absently stirred the remaining spoonfuls of her meal while listening to their bantering. She scrutinized Seiya, noticing his use of nonchalance against what could be true. His oversimplifying and rather lighthearted take on the subject lent her thoughts to inquiry. He hardly talked about himself and usually kept whatever conversation they had on their situation or on her.

Finn's voice brought her back around. "You see, the higher in rank you are, the more you're told what to do and the faster you nod your head."

Usagi caught Seiya's cobalt irises flickering down a moment. It was barely discernable but she thought she recognized a trace of that same somberness she saw back in the mines. She found herself searching his face. He didn't meet her gaze as every hint of that expression suddenly vanished and was replaced by new amusement.

"No cause for complaint. The city's still standing, isn't it?" said Seiya, grinning.

The volume of the Templar's last sentence swam hollowly through Usagi's mind and she put a weary hand to her forehead. Earlier exhaustion plagued her shoulders and the heavy meal she just consumed sat in her stomach like a pile of stones. The air hung thickly with clouds of cigar smoke as a loud crash rang through the atmosphere. Over her shoulder, a man had just knocked over Yalene's full tray of pints in his drunken stupor. The waitress' voice erupted shrilly to reprimand him, shaking the Moon Princess' strained nerves.

Seiya saw Usagi sliding down from her barstool.

"You'll have to excuse me," she said thickly. Before he could say a word, she was already moving away.

While avoiding other patrons' riotous laughter, Usagi almost collided with the waitress Yalene. The woman's face was red as she stood from the spillage of beer. The tray she hoisted was filled with large pieces of broken pint glasses.

"What do ya want, honey?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry but could you please tell me where…" Usagi thought for the right words. "…Your people relieve themselves?"

"Us people?" Yalene snorted. "Wait, ya mean the bathroom? Just turn that corner over there and straight on ahead. Ya can't miss it."

The waitress had darted her finger quickly and then brushed by the Moon Princess. Sighing, Usagi headed over in that direction.

Back at the bar, Seiya remained seated and was glad to receive the glass of scotch passed to him by Finn. Taking a long swig, he relished the bitter taste of the amber liquid burning down his throat. He couldn't remember the last time he had a drink. Seiya's temporary peace was shattered when he saw Finn smirk.

"The bird's not from around here, is she?" the bartender said.

"What makes you say that?" Seiya replied equivocally. There was a stagnant pause and then Seiya arched an eyebrow. "You're not thinking that I picked her up somewhere."

Finn gave a hearty laugh and smacked the Templar's shoulder, almost spilling his drink.

"That's what I initially thought but I knew it definitely wasn't from around these parts. Looks like she doesn't belong here."

"She doesn't. Usagi's one of the Moon Princess' personal attendants," Seiya replied. Leaning over slightly, he grew serious. "The alliance is ours, Finn. The second part of the job was to escort the Moon Princess back to Crystal Tokyo. But there was a hiccup in the transport warp and we got separated, landing south of here in the badlands."

The bartender's expression was replaced by a grave disposition. "No shit…no wonder you look a right mess. Any reasons why the warp failed?"

"Long story but I'll tell you that Metalia is involved one way or another. They threw me a welcome back party when we hit ground. We've been on foot for two days and I know they're still coming for us."

"I heard Metalia was competing at the tournament," mentioned Finn. "Seeing as how they lost, it's no surprise they want to take you out."

Seiya scoffed, "They've been wanting to do that for awhile. I just haven't given them the pleasure."

"But Metalia wouldn't have been able to manipulate the transport warp if it involved _magia_."

"I know. That's why they're in bed with someone powerful on the other side."

Finn's gaze looked past Seiya and scanned the rowdy tavern, the old instinct of caution arising in his bloodstream.

"What about Yaten and Taiki?" he asked.

"I'm sure they've come to the same conclusions and with luck, they've landed closer to Crystal Tokyo and reached Kardeiz," replied Seiya, after downing his glass. "But it's a delicate matter—even though my instincts are pointing in one direction, we can't make blatant accusations. The damn politics that the new alliance creates gets in the way."

"Don't tell me you're planning to make the trek back to the city on your own," Finn prompted him. "Kardeiz has probably sent out a search unit."

The Templar shook his head. "You know me. I'm not good at waiting."

Finn had to crack a new smile at the reminder. He reached behind the bar for the bottle of scotch and poured Seiya another glass.

"In that case you might wanna hole up here for the night," the bartender offered. "Just go around to the side exit. The lobby's there so you can get yourself a room."

"I was going to," Seiya nodded, reaching into his overcoat.

Finn stopped him. "No need for that. CT credits aren't worth shit here anyway. It's on me. And while I'm on this generous tangent, you might want to visit my sister later at the junkyard a block away from here. I reckon there's some scrap of metal you can drive instead of walking all the way there."

"Thanks. I owe you." Seiya smiled and took another swig.

"Hey, it's alright," said Finn, hands up in modesty. A wicked grin crossed his face a second later. "Just as long your yellow bird is fair game."

The Templar gulped quickly and laughed out loud. "I'd love to see you tell her that yourself."

Rearing his head to the side, Finn caught sight of Usagi turning the corner from the bathrooms.

"Such a pretty little thing," he mused. Turning to Seiya, he added, "Too pretty for you, actually. What's her name again?"

"Usagi," the Templar replied, deadpan, not bothering to follow Finn's leftward attention.

The bartender regarded Seiya for his vacant reply while watching him drink his alcohol impassively.

"Don't tell me you don't find her easy on the eyes," Finn smiled broadly.

Seiya put his glass down indifferently and peered up at his former colleague. Cobalt eyes slid to the side, seeing Usagi on her way back to the bar. Seiya's expression was unreadable as his gaze wandered from her golden tresses and traced down to her hips that were concealed by her gown and cloak. Saying nothing, he met Finn's questioning look with the same detached countenance and polished off the rest of his scotch.

The Moon Princess arrived back at the bar appearing no better than when she had left. The bathroom was a sore place; the floors were wet with a substance definitely not water and she couldn't believe the lack of privacy.

Seeing the blonde's haggardness, Finn insisted, "I think you should both turn in. Long way ahead of you."

"Yes, we should," Usagi agreed pointedly, glancing at the Templar.

Seiya got to his feet and grasped the bartender's larger hand in a firm grip. "Thanks for all your help."

"It's nothing," Finn said. "Go on now. Get outta here."

Usagi thanked the bartender afterward and was astonished when he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. They exited the tavern by the side door, which led them to the lobby and the front desk. It was manned by an old woman whom Seiya had to speak very slowly and repeated himself three times before he acquired a key to a room. After heading out the creaking, screen door, the pair sought out the area behind the tavern and found a separate building lined with doors. Each one was shabbily painted and numbered accordingly. Room 14 was near the end.

"This should be enough," said Seiya, rattling the key and turning simultaneously. He flung open the door and turned on the light. A buzzing sound filled the air as the single, yellow light bulb blinked erratically.

"Where are you going?" Usagi asked, seeing him step back outside.

"I'm going to get some transportation," he replied. "Stay in here and lock the door. Keep the shutters down. I won't be that long."

Seiya shoved the key into his pocket and shut the door. He waited for moment to hear Usagi turn the lock on the other side, then he moved in the direction of the junkyard they passed earlier.

Inside the dimly lit motel room, Usagi removed her cloak and threw it over a faded chair. A stale smell invaded her nostrils as she wandered further in. The entire room was covered with an uncomely mauve carpet with numerous stains and the visible plaster on the walls looked yellowed with age. The bed, covered with an itchy comforter, was set against the north wall while a ragged boudoir sat near the window. A network of useless wires occupied one corner of the room, next to another chair situated beside the bathroom door. But the most unsightly of all was the strange erection of a thick pillar adjacent to the bed. Usagi supposed it posed some sort of structural significance but all it did was provide one more annoying obstacle.

The Moon Princess made a beeline for the bathroom with dreams of washing up but when she turned on the light, she was forced second guess the notion. Her gaze fell to the dirt-streaked bathtub on her left. Opposite the doorway, she could see her own cringing façade reflected back at her through a bleary mirror. Usagi followed the curtain rod upward to see the mould-blotted ceiling above.

It seemed unsanitary to remove her shoes even though her feet were sore to the bone but she dragged them toward the sink. The water from the faucet was slightly brown at first but turned clear. Sighing from exasperation and disgust, Usagi washed her hands and face anyway.

The amount of stress littered her features and she stared at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't the frayed blonde hair, the grime on her face and sheer fatigue that made her question the difference in her appearance. Usagi's eyebrows drew together in suspicion, scrutinizing the subtle change of her eyes. All her life her irises had been a deep sapphire before and darker around the pupils. However, the blue seemed lighter and more varied—streaked even.

A familiar painful pierce took hold of Usagi's chest and she coughed into the sink, reeling forward ungracefully. As her vision flashed white, the Silver Crystal shifted within her core and she gasped fitfully for air. Anxiety enveloped Usagi as the pain soon dulled into an ache and left her with the reminder that she had been bonded with the Crystal for two days. Her mother's warning filled her head. The Moon Princess hoped they would reach Crystal Tokyo before the third day, or else it would become excruciating to remove.

* * *

Nights at the industrial town of Anfortas were never quiet. There was a constant reverberating noise that came from every factory that worked relentlessly. Residents born into the city never heard it like outsiders and were perfectly content with going about their lives. This time, the incessant sound came as a blessing for the trio of figures that flew through the darkness. It provided a distraction for the heedless resident inside Room 14.

It hadn't taken long to track the Templar and the real Moon Princess down but with the new information Beryl gained from the deceased unit of five, their prior objectives increased by one more to concern the elusive Silver Crystal. After a third member was added to their original party, they had set off to kill two birds with one stone.

They watched from the shadows as an old blue truck ambled along the gravel of the parking lot. It stopped beside the motel and out stepped a dark-haired figure garbed in black.

* * *

Seiya was surprised that the truck Finn's sister had given him was in working condition despite its dreadful appearance. He thought she was joking when she had led him to the section of cars beyond the two growling Rottweilers and the scrap heap, to show him their ticket out of Anfortas. After proclaiming that he was a perpetual asshole for doubting her mechanic prowess, she had firmly thrust the keys in his hand and told him to get out.

As the Templar made his way to Room 14, he slipped the car key into his coat and opened the door. After locking it, he stepped into the musky room to find the lamp atop the night table on. The itchy comforter was thrown on the floor and Usagi was occupying the bed. Her two long blonde locks were peeking out from underneath the saggy pillow over her head and she was curled up in a fetal position. She appeared deathly still and probably hadn't cared about going to bed in the ecru gown—stripped of its glory by the elements.

He was silent when he swept past her, removing his gloves and shoving them into his pocket. After shrugging out of his overcoat, Seiya also removed his double pistol harness and tossed both items on the chair that sat next to the bathroom door. His shoulders felt sore and he rolled them backwards as he strolled toward the mirror.

The last time Seiya checked the wounds that he had gotten from the tournament was just before they left for the warp. He hunted around for supplies and found an old first aid kit in the small cabinet below the sink. After turning the hot water knob to full, Seiya took off his black collared shirt and tore away at the old medical wrappings.

There was nothing but fully healed skin and where Gauvain's rapier had tore ruthlessly, there was no evidence. As the steam from the faucet continued to rise, Seiya remembered that Usagi used _magia_ to heal him after they landed. He didn't expect that she had mended him completely. The first aid kit was soon forgotten on the toilet cover.

Washing his hands and splashing water on his face became an absent-minded task as his thoughts drifted to the woman in the other room. One look at her ragged form on the bed and he knew he had pushed her too hard. But he was surprised to find she had kept up with him. Seiya found her mannerisms strange for a person of her station. Although she was demanding and somewhat haughty, there was intelligence behind her eyes and the subtle hint of burden—which was hidden most times by the annoyance she harbored toward him.

She stood out like a jeweled rarity back at the tavern. Without her hood, the full ambience of her otherworldly nature was so apparent. Finn saw it as beauty but Seiya's militant nature deemed it as danger. There were many people at the tavern and they could have been spotted. He also tried to neglect the other stray thought going through his head at the time—one that Finn's prodding was somehow able to spurn.

_Don't tell me you don't find her easy on the eyes_.

Droplets of heated water coursed down Seiya's face as he turned the tap off. With his hands grasping the sides of the sink, he leaned against it, shoulders hunched and head down. He heaved and fought the scattered nonsense in his head. Seiya unconsciously shook his head while his long, dark ponytail swept the bare terrain of his back.

Slowly, the Templar lifted his head and reached out a hand toward the obscure mirror. Pressing his tattooed palm flat against the edge, Seiya brushed it across to clear the fog—and suddenly found a face looming behind him.

The assassin roared and charged forward with a dagger but Seiya rapidly craned his head to the side, just missing the thrusting blade. The dagger went straight into the mirror, shattering it with a crash. The Templar evaded a lethal sweep toward his chest and elbowed his assailant in the diaphragm, sending the air out of him. A bloody smack echoed in the bathroom as the skin of Seiya's knuckles connected with the man's jaw and dislocated it. Muddled from the contact, he was only half aware when Seiya grabbed his wrist and stepped behind him. The assassin's own hand penetrated his abdomen with the dagger under Seiya's ruthless guidance. He barely felt the Templar prying the steel weapon from his trembling fingers as the pain pierced through him.

"Seiya!"

Dagger in hand, he looked through the doorway to discover Usagi in the hands of two more perpetrators. Neither of them hesitated a moment before releasing a cutting blaze into the motel room.

Seiya shoved the dead assassin into the path of fire, dodging the flying arsenal of the Micro Uzi to seek cover behind the thick pillar beside the torn-up bed. He could hear Usagi's startled screams tangled with the hailing gunfire as wall plaster ruptured through the air.

The wave of bullets ceased and Seiya's ears were tuned to an admiring voice that belonged to one of the assassins.

"Beautiful craftsmanship," he said. "I've been to every dealer from here to the Promontory and I've never seen them quite like this."

Seiya's grip tightened on the dagger when his gaze moved to the chair beside the bathroom. His overcoat was still there but his double harness was gone.

"You don't mind if I inherit these, do you?" said the assassin willfully, shooting the Templar's weapons at the pillar for emphasis.

Remnants of water drops mixed with the dust from the battered pillar on Seiya's skin. Nothing pissed him off more than to have somebody attempt to kill him with his own guns.

The other menacing voice threatened, "Give yourself up or she dies right here."

"Sure thing," Seiya replied simply.

He moved around to the other side of the pillar and whipped the dagger across the room. The assassin who had taken his guns was hit square in the chest, his teeth grinding in pain and shock as his uncontrolled fingers pulled the trigger on both pistols. Fire rained clumsily in every direction as the remaining perpetrator began to drag Usagi out of the room.

The wild spray of bullets ceased with the man's death and Seiya leapt from behind the pillar to reclaim his weapons. Slinging the double harness around bare shoulders, the Templar moved swiftly with both pistols in hand.

He took cover immediately at the side of the doorway as a destructive round was let loose from Usagi's captor outside. With one hand he shot while the other was clasped relentlessly to the blonde's neck.

Seiya reloaded and fired from the threshold despite the desperate widening of Usagi's eyes. She cried out when she thought Seiya's bullets had hit her but discovered the ailing twist in the assassin's face beside her. The Templar had gotten him in the arm and he had released his hold. Instinct propelled her forward in a blind sprint. Usagi bolted to the motel room just as the assassin raised his good arm—Micro Uzi aimed at her back.

Recognizing the oncoming attack had Seiya grabbing Usagi and pulling her quickly to the side with him. The blonde was near hysterical, thinking at first that he was the enemy and tried to struggle against him.

Outside, the last assassin took refuge behind the truck that Finn's sister had given them.

_Shit_, his thoughts hammered out.

Seiya had slipped his left pistol back into the harness to secure his almost crushing grip around her body. He leaned on the tattered wall with Usagi's back held up against his front, his left arm tightly wound around her torso to keep her from dashing away. He could hear every whimper and discern every breath that passed through her body.

Usagi was able to calm down a little despite the merciless sounds from the machine pistol echoing outside. She never thought she'd be looking death in the face this many times in such short seconds. Nor did she know when her mind finally accepted Seiya's sudden presence as non-enemy. However, the Moon Princess became acutely aware of his painfully close proximity.

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest behind her shoulders. His breathing resonated into the hard lines of his stomach, which was pressed solidly into the small of her back. The bare skin of his torso was heated to the touch, stretched taut over sinewy muscle, and moistened from sweat and water. The stern arm that held her curled high around her ribcage while his hand sat just beneath the curve of her breast.

Warm breath flooded behind Usagi's neck as Seiya pointed his gun just outside the door and fired his weapon incessantly at the enemy. With every exhale he pulled the trigger and the tremors from his arm ran down his body and reverberated into hers. She stiffened and felt her skin prickle.

Seiya swore in frustration. He couldn't get a clear shot without the truck becoming collateral damage.

Whether her rash decision was from the turbulent situation or the Templar's uncomfortable closeness, Usagi didn't know—she felt cornered and a desire to project a forbidden offensive had grown steadily. Her mother's warnings were blacked out by another voice calling to her from deep within her core. The Silver Crystal whispered maniacally and the Moon Princess felt herself relent.

Pushing away from Seiya, she appeared possessed as slivers of silver light wove around her outstretched arms. Like an exploding star, the rush of the white beams tore through gravity and flew through the doorway.

Light and power submerged the motel room, pulsing hotly once and then twice. It blinded Seiya and he tried shielding his eyes from the glaring display that surrounded Usagi.

The assassin outside was immersed as the beamed devoured his body and rendering him cold and lifeless on the ground.

The instant flash wore out and the Moon Princess started to fall forward, only to be caught by an alarmed Templar.

"Usagi, look at me," he said, shaking her limp form. "Usagi."

She looked barely conscious but the affliction etched in every line of her face told him she was drowning in something he knew nothing about. Her knees buckled and Seiya held her up, while taking time to peer outside the door. The blast had completely overwhelmed their assailant but fortunately the truck was spared from the rush of power.

Seiya set her on a chair while he hurried around the devastated motel room to collect his shirt and overcoat. The feeling of danger swam acidly through his bloodstream. Although they were able to avoid death in a second attempt by the enemy, Anfortas was no longer safe. Seiya decided they should leave immediately.

He draped Usagi's cloak over her shoulders and slung an arm around her waist. With her arm hanging weakly over his shoulders, he was practically hauling her to the truck. After opening the side door, he settled her on the seat and saw her eyes flutter closed in a strained manner.

Once he started the vehicle, Seiya deserted the motel parking lot with his head in a mess of sorts.


	9. The Road to Obscurity

**WARNINGS**: Graphic violence, profanity and sex. These are adult people doing adult things. When I write, I don't hold back. You have been warned.

**Agapé  
**Written by: Mikami

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**The Road to Obscurity

The smooth limestone ground of one of the many Citadel courtyards came closer in the drop ship's descent. The thrusters on either side encompassed the surrounding air, leaving no other sound to penetrate through ears and minds. Although Minako had wanted to speak some more with Makoto and the two Templars, she settled instead for sitting stiff in her seat. A few feet away she could see the back of Yaten and Taiki's heads, settled closest to the pilots. She could tell they were anxious for the ship to hit ground quickly.

Makoto grabbed the arm of her seat the moment she felt the aircraft land. It wasn't a long journey from Laral but her first experience in a flying Earthen vessel left her stomach churning and her head spinning. She reckoned this was the feeling that might have been plaguing Yaten during their exploit in the warp sphere. Glancing over at his now perfect wellbeing at the familiarity of the ship, she let out a scowl. Her hands shook a little when she tried loosening the seatbelt buckle across her chest.

The Templars moved down the aisle toward the back of the ship just as the back entrance of the cargo hold opened wide like a mouth. Makoto and Minako were eager to follow them with their feet missing solid ground.

As they descended the aircraft ramp, they shielded their eyes from the glaring sunlight but were greeted by an oncoming scatter of figures dressed in uniform. Their slate gray jackets and slacks appeared slightly heavy but durable, and were formfitting to accommodate a lightweight array of black body armor around the upper arms, shoulders, torso and thighs. Each personnel was equipped with a G36 rifle and a black visor that obscured their entire head.

The sound of the thrusters slowed while Taiki and Yaten acknowledged the escort of the Citadel Corps—Second Class Templars under Kardeiz Gamma.

"Good to see you made it back, Sir," said one.

Taiki cracked a smile and let his shoulders relax a little.

"No place like home," Yaten replied, his olive eyes straying back to both Moon citizens.

Another Corps officer prompted, "The Chairman has been awaiting your arrival since noon."

"We'll be able to make the apology for our tardiness in person then," Taiki said.

Minako and Makoto followed behind their two escorts but looked from side to side at the guard that took formation around them. It felt odd to be surrounded by those they had once considered enemies and not feel like prisoners. Minako took to staring at one of the officers and he had responded with a simple, respectful nod behind his visor. Princess Jupiter on the other hand kept her gaze firmly ahead, feigning nonchalance instead of acknowledging the notion that it would take time to get used to these people not being hostile.

The courtyard entrance to one of the Citadel's many sides was up an expanse of steps. However, the doorway was so wide and tall, it was the only thing to see thus far. Two more Corps units were situated on either side but between them at the opening was a familiar young face. Makoto immediately recognized him as Seiya's redheaded opponent in the tournament's semi-final.

Marquise met the group as they reached the top of the stairs. The troopers finally dispersed when their foursome paused in stride in order to greet him.

"I was back on Earth only a day before I heard about the sphere sabotage," Marquise said upon approach.

Yaten took his hand in a firm shake and smirked. "You sure it concerned our disappearance and not the weapon research Seiya promised you?"

The seriousness in Marquise's face broke and he chuckled. "I'm sure. But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't wholly about promises being honored."

Taiki stepped aside and gestured toward the blonde and brunette. "May I present to you a former participant of Aristaeus' tournament: Marquise of Ward Six."

The chestnut-haired Templar eyed the sudden intrigue in the lanky redhead's gaze.

"Princess Makoto of Jupiter," introduced Yaten, watching Marquise lift her hand in his. "And Princess Minako of Venus."

"Enchanted," the young man replied, receiving a gracious smile from Minako when he took hers afterward.

"You fought well in the tournament," Makoto admitted.

Marquise accepted the compliment and nodded with modesty. "I was lucky to have you notice even though I was bested by such a reckless opponent."

The teasing comment about Seiya was met with a laugh on Yaten's part.

The redhead softly covered Minako's hand with his other before releasing it. "So it was true," he said, growing serious once more. "The Princess was a decoy. I heard it all from Endymion sometime after you were able to make contact from Laral."

Marquise began to move forward through the gaping entryway and the rest picked up his pace.

"Yes, we were able to speak with him when we arrived at the town," Taiki confirmed. "After we told him of Seiya's disappearance and the whereabouts of the real Moon Princess, he sent out an additional search unit without running it by Kardeiz."

"Your return will grant the Prince some ease. I can't say I've seen him this troubled but it's been like this ever since I got here," Marquise explained.

Yaten nodded to suppress a sigh. "I can imagine."

The silver-haired Templar gave Minako and Makoto a backwards glance. They met his attentions briefly before eyeing the new scene ahead of them. Yaten couldn't resist the quirk in his mouth as he could only perceive what their thoughts were regarding the stark contrast between the Moon Palace and Crystal Tokyo's Citadel.

The neutral marble flooring had changed to black the deeper they strode into the cathedral hallways. Where the Moon Palace's walls were decked with paintings, tapestries and gilded carvings, the Citadel's walls were blank and expansive. The only major form of décor made its appearance in ebony columns that sometimes lined those walls with endless alcoves.

Minako stared up at the vaulted ceiling and discovered a plethora of geometric architecture combined with elements of glass. The abode of Crystal Tokyo's controlling power was vastly different from the Moon's but she found a certain elegance to the interior's minimalistic nature.

Halfway down another corridor, their group discerned another pair of officers waiting by a set of double doors. Standing nearby was a figure adorned in a sleek, charcoal suit, who had severity written into his every movement.

Marquise halted his pace when he caught sight of the rigid Prince Endymion.

"All of you have been sorely expected," the redhead said.

"You sure you don't want to stick around for this?" Yaten asked.

Marquise smiled cheekily. "My business is weaponry. I'll be with Godfrey at the primary research facility should you need me."

He gave the Princesses of Jupiter and Venus a slight bow and left their foursome to make the rest of the way to the conference room.

The redheaded youth's exit was quickly picked up by Endymion, whose face lit up to see two of the First Class Templars return. They met him in front of the doors and saw relief and concern weaved in an intricate web on the Prince's face.

"Taiki, Yaten," said Endymion, reaching out to grasp them each by the forearm. "Thank God. We were beginning to wonder if another attack was underway since we anticipated you earlier."

"We left as promptly as we could," Taiki replied, eyeing Makoto and Minako. "It was important that our guests were accommodated properly."

Endymion smiled, despite the stress reflected in his indigo irises. "Of course," he said with regal calm.

Bowing low with a fist across his chest he welcomed the brunette and blonde graciously. "My father and I have been looking forward to your arrival but I must ask your forgiveness for any lack in immediate hospitality. These dire circumstances affect us all with the disappearance of your Moon Princess and we're doing everything in our power to overturn the situation."

Compassion entered Minako's heart as she saw through the guise of Endymion's formality. She said nothing but offered him a smile in return.

Beside her, Makoto chose to take in the man that Usagi was to be given to—the man that Kou Seiya had won her for. The brunette tilted her head slightly to the side, thinking that if Endymion had chosen to participate himself, she probably wouldn't have known the difference between the Prince and the Templar from her seat on the third tier balcony. While Endymion's black locks were shorter and less haphazard, his features held an innate kindness to them.

Yaten, on the other hand, sensed Endymion's stricken state when they arrived at the end of the hallway. Even though tension had been high between the Prince and Seiya before the tournament, it didn't keep Endymion from worrying about the disappearance of the man he had grown up with, regardless of his affairs with Kakyuu.

"We've also established direct communication with Queen Serenity via ComSat Holo," Endymion informed them all. He pushed open the heavy oak doors to the excessively large conference room. "The technology and the link was established with the Moon not long after we failed to acquire the warp sphere."

The two Moon citizens followed Endymion inside with Taiki and Yaten at their heels. Makoto and Minako found the room's brightness was coming from the window that stretched from ceiling to floor on the other side of the room. They could see the endless spires and towers of downtown Crystal Tokyo. In the middle was a circular table of ample width—legs built of the same dark oak as the door but the top made of a metal alloy that both women had never seen before. To their astonishment, a holographic rendition of Queen Serenity was adorned upon it. The slightly transparent figure was seated regally on a chair but facing away from the room's new inhabitants, while in discussion with two men across the table.

Just as Endymion announced their arrival to the Chairman of Crystal Tokyo, Taiki and Yaten stopped dead in their tracks. Kardeiz Gamma had halted his conversation with Queen Serenity and a balding, ash-blonde man fitted with dark plum robes.

"Pellamas is here earlier than expected," said Minako, stunned. She exchanged glances with Makoto but her curiosity was piqued when she saw Yaten's jaw harden at the sight of the ambassador.

"Something's wrong," muttered Yaten lowly. He leaned close to Taiki, intending only for the other Templar to hear but his words had reached Endymion as well. The Prince looked back at them.

"We'll find out soon enough," Taiki replied, equally perturbed at Pellamas' sudden appearance. He quickly gave the Prince a look that promised a later explanation.

"Your Majesty," came the echoes from around the room as they bowed toward Queen Serenity. The Princesses of Venus and Jupiter were relieved to see their Queen but were struck with the concern they felt for her daughter's absence. They shared it with her silently as their Crystal Tokyo counterparts came together.

Kardeiz made his way around the table, being trailed by a diplomatic-looking Pellamas. Yaten was forced to bite his tongue, lest blunt accusations came flying out. When they first walked in, it appeared that Pellamas had already established amiable terms with the Chairman, therefore suddenly twisting the already burgeoning complications.

"You've finally joined us," said Kardeiz formally.

"Chairman," said Taiki and Yaten in unison, trying to camouflage the grit underneath the surface.

"We'll be overlooking introductions in favor of the more pressing matters at hand," he explained immediately.

Minako thought Kardeiz's straightforward manner matched that of his strict-looking appearance. Thinning chestnut hair sat atop a face with piercing pewter eyes and sharp features. His shoulders were broad but his frame wiry under the rich dark fabric of his ankle-length blazer. Kardeiz's lined mouth was set in a grim line as he acknowledged Queen Serenity once more with a nod.

"While Crystal Tokyo is taking every possible action to locate Princess Serenity II, it's imperative that we have a complete recollection of the sabotaged sphere," he prompted.

Makoto stepped forward without hesitation. "Chairman, we were all were astounded at how fast the sphere succumbed and since then have gone through every possibility.

"One would first think to blame the Keepers at the North Gate," added Minako. "But in truth, their power only summons the sphere and sets the destination. It doesn't have anything to do with how it functions internally."

Taiki tried keeping his fist slack as he watched Pellamas nod pensively.

"She's correct," the ambassador informed Kardeiz evenly. "The manipulation of the warp sphere would have to come from an outside source—from somebody whose physical distance is far away from the actual sphere. They had to be nowhere within the vicinity of the North Gate. If they tried to toy with such power while it was being summoned, they could get themselves killed."

The holographic rendition of Queen Serenity pursed her lips before saying, "Indeed. I sent Pellamas to overlook the party's departure and from what he relayed, there was no suspicious activity."

Yaten's mouth opened in silent anger and disbelief. It didn't make sense. He and Taiki were sure they had the ambassador pegged. He viciously recalled their last words with Pellamas before they left the Moon and all the evidence before it, linking him strongly with Metalia. It made it difficult now to designate Pellamas as the manipulator since Queen Serenity had supported his presence at the departure. Yaten refused to accept anyone else as guilty—the ambassador couldn't be in two places at once.

Taiki was aware of his companion's troubled state and he shook his head pointedly, warning him to save their concerns for only Kardeiz and Endymion.

The chestnut-haired Templar didn't realize his subtle communication with Yaten being observed by Princess Jupiter. Makoto had noticed the coldness in both Templars' demeanor at the sight of Pellamas, considering that she remembered the last exchange of animosity between them and the ambassador.

"There was also something else," Minako spoke up, bringing Makoto's attention back to the rest. "The inner workings of the sphere went haywire but any excess power seemed to be drawn to Kou Seiya. I'm sure all of us expected at one point to be hit but strangely he absorbed it all. To keep steady he must have been holding onto the Princess. Shortly after, the sphere was divided and we were sent in opposite directions."

Looking up at Queen Serenity, Taiki found that he couldn't stay quiet. "The fact that Seiya was singled out raises evidence that whoever tampered with the sphere is opposed to Crystal Tokyo's victory. The Metalia Syndicate is an organization that we've had numerous issues with even before the tournament. The matter of jurisdiction is just scratching the surface."

He saw the Queen's eyes widen slightly and found the same expression make its way to both Minako and Makoto. Taiki forgave their ignorance; there wasn't a way that they knew what fully transpired down in the tournament arena. On this subject however, Pellamas remained unreadable.

"Truthfully, the underlying current between all competitors was to keep Metalia from acquiring the contract," Taiki elaborated further. "Their loss had left a bitter taste in their mouths. Yaten and I have reason to believe they were responsible for the attack on us when we landed near Laral."

Yaten eyed Minako momentarily and spoke, "One of the assailants cornered Princess Venus while she was decoy and demanded the Silver Crystal."

"If Metalia is indeed responsible, they couldn't have known about the transfer until protection was established within Crystal Tokyo," said Queen Serenity.

"Unless somebody leaked the information," replied Yaten with an edge to his voice. He stole a glance at Pellamas, who seemed to mimic concern and virtue quite well. The ambassador was refusing to meet the Templar's eyes.

Beside Yaten, Taiki felt they were treading on a fine line between diplomacy and dangerous accusation.

Tension hung thickly in the air but Kardeiz approached it calmly while folding his hands.

"With everything that's happened with Metalia over the last while, it's difficult to overlook their possible connection with the sphere sabotage," the Chairman assured the Moon Queen matter-of-factly. "We'll be arranging another visit to Beryl soon but our first priority is the Princess."

The holographic image did nothing to obscure the haggardness of Queen Serenity's expression. There was something more than depletion and worry marring her stately posture. It was deeper than the now visible lines around her eyes and the shadows underneath.

"It's been two days since the Silver Crystal was embedded inside her," Queen Serenity spoke of Usagi. "She needs to be retrieved in twenty-four hours or there will be consequences to removing the Crystal half. It's already started to consolidate the bond."

"Please don't strain yourself, Your Majesty," Pellamas gestured accommodatingly. "Prince Endymion has already sent out an additional unit."

A look of disgust crossed Taiki's eyes in a rare moment of rickety control over his emotions. The innocence being displayed by the ambassador made his fingers skim over the Glock 18 under his blazer.

"Even if the Princess is still being sought after the attack on the decoy, I can guarantee her safety with Seiya," Kardeiz affirmed confidently. At the mention of Seiya's name, the Queen looked away rather than revealing her appended distress to the Chairman. Her wayward gaze fell on Prince Endymion—the man that her only daughter now belonged to.

Scrutinizing her secretly, Kardeiz added, "You have my promise."

"I'm holding you to your word, Chairman," the Queen replied strongly despite her ashen appearance.

Kardeiz gave a succinct gesture and turned toward the Moon ambassador and two of the Princess' personal guard. "You'll be pleased to know that communication with your Sovereign isn't limited to this boardroom alone, as the feed is linked to your quarters. They've been prepared to make your stay in the Citadel amiable."

"Thank you for your consideration," Pellamas replied, seeing the two Corps officers from outside enter the room.

"Please accept my apologies and allow me to atone for them later," Kardeiz said to both Minako and Makoto.

The blonde and brunette nodded once, noting the polite but firm dismissal. They lingered to receive the same gesture from their Queen and then promptly followed one Corps officer out the door.

"I take that we will be discussing matters of court soon?" said Pellamas.

Kardeiz gave him a thin smile. "Absolutely."

The Moon ambassador bowed to the Queen once more and departed with the second trooper. The holographic image of Queen Serenity flickered once before she addressed her newest allies once more. Then the semi-transparent vision disintegrated and the area above the table was cleared, leaving the two Templars, the Chairman and his son.

"Pellamas knows we don't trust him," said Endymion astutely.

"The lack of trust is mutual," Kardeiz revealed, turning around and striding toward the window.

Endymion regarded Yaten and Taiki as he took a seat on one of the boardroom chairs. "If he does have anything to do with this, he'll be a lot more careful from now on, especially since we've set up quarters for him in the Citadel."

"You need him as close as possible to watch him," concluded Taiki.

The Chairman peered through the expansive window at the vast empire of Crystal Tokyo. Flawless communication was only part of the intuitive engine that governed the military city-state. He had been in contact with his unit of three during the tournament and was cognizant of the activities between the Moon ambassador and Metalia. He knew about Pellamas' attempt to have Seiya disqualified during the semi-final. Like the Templars, Kardeiz understood the delicate situation that could shatter any moment now that the Moon and Crystal Tokyo were also linked politically.

"The perimeter of guards around his quarters have been lessened to allow him some comfort," Kardeiz said. "However, surveillance has been heightened in the interior rooms to give us awareness of any suspicious activity."

"But he'll expect that," Yaten alluded, crossing his arms.

Kardeiz turned to face them with a slight smile. "Perhaps, but it'll give him an incentive to behave himself. Any business outside his quarters will be followed by physical units."

"How is the search really going?" Yaten implored the Prince.

Endymion's dark brows drew together worriedly. "We've set our pace directly opposite of Laral, branching south and southwest. If the Princess and Seiya are being pursued, I know he would stay off the main roads and concentrate on a more obscure path, hence our searches are conducted in the rural areas."

"How far south?" added Taiki.

"The badlands near Anfortas," Endymion replied, glancing at Kardeiz. "There was an area strangely decimated. Cliffside of the gorge. Reports say they found nothing."

Taiki uttered gravely, "We have twenty-four hours. Judging by the way the Queen stressed the effects on the Princess, we'll be following the deadline to the latter."

"I know," declared Endymion. "I'll be accompanying the next search squad."

The Prince clasped his hands together as he bore his tense gaze into the marble flooring. A smirk with a touch of somberness stretched his lips.

"Seiya hates being rescued," he said.

* * *

Seiya realized he hadn't slept in hours as the old truck sped down the battered road. Up ahead were one of the many checkpoints scattered along the borders of Crystal Tokyo jurisdiction. Avoiding the main roads meant dodging traffic and being sighted. The Templar had chosen a path, albeit rougher, toward a lesser-known gate deep in the country.

The sky was overcast the entire morning and didn't change as the day dragged on, blanketing the scenery with a dull gray veneer. He couldn't help but rub the exhaustion from his eyes. His tiredness was finally starting to catch up with him.

He could see the border gate with its accompanying booth coming ever closer. As Seiya decided to reduce the truck's speed, his eyes turned beside him to glance at the inert blonde woman. Usagi's form was draped against the side window, completely immobile and had been out an entire night and most of the day. What was disturbing was that she didn't even appear asleep—one needed to examine her closely to make sure she was breathing.

Seiya didn't understand what was wrong. His singular attempts to revive her were useless. His last pit stop involved a small, dingy town in which he asked aid from the local clinic. The doctor, obviously unfamiliar with her present state, concluded it as lamentable exhaustion and she was taking much needed rest. But Seiya thought otherwise. It had to do with the beam that annihilated their last assailant. In all the battles with the Moon Empire that involved _magia_, Seiya could never remember anything like what he had seen from her.

Reaching across to grab Usagi's hood, Seiya put it over her head quickly just as the truck approached the booth. It was a precaution he took just in case they were still being followed and he was confident the guard would pass them over as any regular folk, therefore concealing their tracks. Seiya stopped the truck and rolled down the squeaking window.

"Your business?" the guard said, pointing his toothpick at Seiya.

"Coming back from holiday," the Templar replied simply. "Just me and the missus."

The guard narrowed his eyes slightly and craned his head downward to see into the window.

"Worn out, ain't she?" he stated.

Seiya smiled, reaching into his overcoat. "You party hard, you've got to pay for it somehow."

Pulling out his multi-pass, he fit it into the panel along the side of the booth. The light around the slot flashed green and the information was relayed to the guard inside.

"Crystal Tokyo," the man mused, wagging his toothpick with his tongue. "Hmph. Can't stand the place. Too many of them bastard Templars."

Seiya expelled a laugh and retrieved his card. "A lot of people say that."

The guard grunted as the gate lifted. "Might as well not waste any time then. Go on, get outta here."

The truck ambled over the threshold and crossed into home territory. Seiya felt a touch of relief and it blossomed in his chest in spite of the weariness beginning to immerse his head. There was nothing but road and grassland ahead of them while the gathering clouds in the distance looked suspiciously like rain.

He predicted a few more hours until they would reach an airlift port. There were many stations distributed along the province, serving as effective vessel transportation between towns and major cities. The resource was utilized mainly by the common public, finding the direct route to the Crystal Tokyo to be faster than by vehicle alone.

A small shift in Usagi's position caught Seiya's attention. It was slow and subtle under her large cloak but she was beginning to stir nonetheless.

Usagi's aching consciousness was dragged out by every bump the truck passed over. It was difficult to tell when she had crossed into the waking realm but the pounding in her head made her want to escape back into the dark abyss. Her lungs weighed heavy inside her chest as she made an effort to gulp in air. Usagi couldn't open her eyes without light and pain searing through them.

A low voice emanated around her but sounded like a hum rather than coherent words. Usagi tried blinking but found that her vision had trouble focusing beyond the messy blur. There was a figure in black seated across her and the blonde squinted weakly in his direction.

It was Seiya. However, the look on his face didn't appear like one of concern.

The truck lurched to the right and Usagi felt her head spin. It only took her a moment to realize they were slowing down.

Seiya pulled over on the side of the road and turned off the engine. He rested both his hands on the wheel but didn't notice the tension from his fingers working its way up his arms and into his shoulders. The sounds of her stirring became more apparent while he remained wordless.

The complete cease in the truck's movement almost threw off Usagi's equilibrium and her attempt to rise from the seat didn't help matters. Placing a trembling hand to her forehead, her other one slid off her hood. A dizzied murmur left her lips as she closed her eyes again.

"You've been out cold almost twenty-four hours," Seiya said. His words quaked inside her head.

"Where am I?" she asked faintly.

"We're in Crystal Tokyo jurisdiction."

Another pregnant pause allowed Usagi to risk her unsteady bearings and she slowly turned her gaze toward him. The Templar's garments were no longer disheveled—overcoat fastened impeccably, harness out of sight and gloves back on.

Against her better judgment, she tried recalling the tumultuous events when she was last conscious but it instantly caused affliction to rake its way down her head and into the core of her chest.

"What happened to you?" There was a note of demand in his question.

"What?" Usagi said, still unable to fully comprehend him.

"In Anfortas," Seiya repeated. "I know you used _magia_ but it's something I've never encountered. Why did you react in such a way?"

Her head started to pound again and the sternness in his tone did nothing but aggravate it. Bits and pieces lay scattered in her mind but flashed brokenly to leave her without any real clues as to what happened.

"I…don't know…" she said hoarsely.

"No. I think you do."

All she knew was that she had been frightened to her wits end with gunfire hailing around her. Then a dark voice had spoken from deep within, equally as frightening but strangely comforting as it alluded to a desire to use offensive _magia_—a desire she didn't even know she held. Suddenly she wasn't herself, and the separate entity that was sharing her body and let her watch it control her actions.

Fear trickled down Usagi's spine while the thought of going back to the incident ensnared her. Seiya's questions, though simple and straightforward, sounded like an interrogation. She suddenly felt short of breath and her right felt around to find the door handle. The need for escape pressed her.

Before Seiya could get another word in, the blonde leapt from the open door.

"Usagi!" the Templar shouted. "Shit…"

Moving quickly out of the truck, Seiya sped after her hurrying form. He was startled by her abrupt response but found his frustration mounting due to fatigue and the fact that she had omitted telling him about whatever problem she had. They were ambushed by assassins that night and teetered between life and death. He saw what that power did to her and looking back now, Seiya knew the beam probably could have cost them both their lives if it were any larger.

"Usagi!" he called again. His pace quickened when she began to sprint.

Usagi wanted nothing more than to get away. Ever since she landed on Earth she was hopelessly trapped and the cage that her father's contract forced her into was getting tighter with every step toward Crystal Tokyo. The largest shackle of all was the living burden of the Silver Crystal inside her.

Cold air rushed through her head, swirling with her already abundant wooziness. Force jarred her senses when Seiya's iron grip closed around her elbow and spun her around to face him.

"Let go of me!" she said, trying to twist away.

Seiya clamped his other hand on her shoulder as her resistance tested his fraying nerves. "First tell me what the hell is wrong!"

"I said let me go!"

Usagi's voice came out more threatening then she meant to and the same dark voice inside whispered in her ear.

_No_, she told it desperately and shut it out.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me something," Seiya said sharply, her threat lessening his civil manner. "You do realize that you not telling me about your little problem could have killed us along with that assassin."

Usagi remained tense between his hands as her eyes widened. Her mouth felt slack but her voice worked against her will. "I…couldn't control it. It's not my fault."

"Then what happened?" The Templar's severe gaze bore down at her, demanding answers she was still unwilling to give.

The truth weighed heavily at the back of Usagi's throat but her inner panic forced her to swallow most of it in the upheaval of haze, pressure and the Silver Crystal's hold. The Templar couldn't possibly understand and there was nothing he could do.

"I can't use offensive _magia_. I can only heal," she told him.

"Why?" said Seiya firmly.

"Because I told you!" Usagi replied, trying to wrench out of his grip again. "It's too much and I can't handle that exertion of power."

It wasn't a complete lie but it made him loosen his grip somewhat even if he didn't look completely satisfied.

"We were being attacked and you can't blame me for wanting to protect myself…even if it meant using something I shouldn't," she said.

Seiya replied gravely, "Your impulsiveness put us at risk."

"But we're alive aren't we?" the blonde had the audacity to snap. "Don't you dare accuse me of being impulsive especially when you've led us over a cliff, down a mineshaft and through sewers."

"There wasn't a choice. It was either getting turned to slurry at the cliff or possibly falling to a ledge—which happened to work in our favor," the Templar replied dryly. "At the motel, I was taking care of it but you didn't trust me enough and decided to act foolishly on your own."

"I was afraid!" Usagi shouted, her eyes blazing. Frustration exploded in her heaving chest as she glared at Seiya. "It's been nothing but one horrible incident after another! I HATE this place and hate being stuck with you!"

Thunder rumbled overhead to color her angry words. They left her in a rush and she gasped from the exertion of her aching body.

Seiya looked upon the blonde's wretched form, withering from the unsteadiness that was still evident in her movements. His impatience and confusion caused him to interrogate her in her delicate state. Even if she gave him muddled answers, Seiya was forced to draw the line and reign in his militant nature. Usagi had been through a lot because of him and didn't deserve this. She wasn't from Earth and didn't ask to be brought here. She had followed him wherever he led and did her best to keep up. Seiya was also familiar with the notion of fear getting in the way of clear judgement.

A light drizzle began to fall from above to blanket the grasslands in mist.

"I apologize," said Seiya, after a drag of strained silence.

Stunned, Usagi looked up to meet him. The expression on his face softened somewhat but adopted a more stoic manner to push away prior frustrations. He had realized her plight long ago but kept pushing her to get them to safety. Although Seiya's demeanor remained hard, Usagi found that she believed his words—they were something she never expected to hear from someone like him.

When he saw her nod slowly, he said, "We're going to get caught in this downpour if we don't get moving."

"Alright," she agreed quietly.

Usagi fell into step beside Seiya, noticing how his pace wasn't as brisk as it usually was. Whether or not he was being considerate, she felt slightly better that he didn't leave her trailing behind.

They arrived back at the truck just as the heavy pour came down with a vengeance. Seiya started the engine and pulled back onto the road.

* * *

Usagi awoke to the sound of heavy raindrops battering against the roof and her side window. The little moonlight peeking through the wet night gloomily entered the truck's interior. She didn't know when they stopped again but it must have been a while ago that she had drifted to sleep. Knowledge of what time it was or their whereabouts was unclear. Usagi risked a peek through the rain-streaked windshield and saw silhouettes of rustling tree branches amongst the lightning and clouds. The grasslands looked to have ended and now they were stationary in a woodland area.

Even though she rubbed a sore crick in her neck, Usagi realized she felt a little more rejuvenated with additional rest. Her head was no longer spinning wildly like earlier and the ache that flooded her skull was dulled down. The worst of her condition seemed to be passed.

The blonde's eyes strayed over to the still form of Seiya on the opposite side. His face was turned away from her, head resting against the window. The Templar's right hand sat motionless on his thigh; one of his pistols lay beside him on the seat, a few inches from his fingers. He appeared to be asleep.

She wondered how long he was driving since Anfortas and if he made any stops to rest himself when she was out the first time. What conclusions had he come to? Her comatose state obviously provoked his suspicion and he had fully intended to get answers. Truthfully, Usagi didn't know what caused him to halt his verbal investigation. Earlier she was too exhausted to mentally question it.

There were many things about Seiya she didn't understand—from his incessantly audacious manner to the lack of detail about himself. Usagi figured she could discern something about him by surveying his conduct. But the display seemed to only scratch the surface; she knew well enough that he had a talent for besting irritable odds, though it was nothing to answer the question of why he could.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Usagi realized her body was stiff from being in one position too long and she coveted a chance to stretch her legs after hours of sitting. Adding to her discomfort was the corset she had been wearing since the morning they departed the Moon. The sturdy boning was digging into her ribs, causing her sides to whine and creak with every motion of her torso. Over the years she had gotten accustomed to her chambermaid's handiwork but never had she worn the restricting garment a few days straight.

Usagi sighed heavily, trying with futile efforts to shift the corset by clawing at it through her gown. Her attempt was in vain; she imagined it leaving a permanent outline on the skin of her torso.

Aggravated and a little short of air, Usagi looked around the front seat. She was struck with the desire to be rid of the infernal undergarment as she grabbed the door handle in a rush. But the wet splatter outside greeted her hand and was a cruel reminder that she would be soaked to the bone. Usagi pulled the door closed halfheartedly but the disappointment only served to escalate her restlessness.

Hopelessness was fleeting when the blonde craned her head slowly back in the Templar's direction. She observed his motionless form with hawkish scrutiny, not moving a single muscle even though most of them in her midsection were cramping up. Comfort was evasive if she wasn't willing to take a small risk. Usagi located her eyes to her clenched hands in her lap and then once more at Seiya.

Gradually, her hand made its way to the pin of her cloak. She was sure the rain was loud enough on the roof to disguise her shuffling and the lack of light obscured the surroundings. A sliver of anxiety wormed its way into her stomach but the need for relief consumed it. Usagi knew she had to be quick.

She shifted her body into a straighter sitting position while still watching for any sudden movements from Seiya. After removing her cloak, she set it on the seat between them and slowly turned to face the window so that her back was toward him.

Quietly, Usagi reached behind her and began to unfasten the buttons of her gown. Now and then she continued to dart anxious glances back at the Templar to make sure he was still unaware. The ecru gown fell to her waist as she pushed both blonde locks of hair over her shoulders.

The chambermaid had done her job exquisitely and where the strings were knotted in the middle still held firm. Usagi pinched the knot until her fingertips hurt but finally managed to loosen it after a lot of unconscious lip biting. Her arms began to protest when she began the grueling task of unbinding the laces. Usagi worked them from side to side, traveling up and then down her back until her shoulders started to complain. She expelled a breath she didn't even know she was holding and grit her teeth in concentration.

In her distracted pulling and quiet heaving, Usagi forgot about the Templar behind her and was suddenly oblivious to the cobalt eyes that were very much aware of her.

Seiya had been awake for the last hour as sleep oddly evaded him. Though his body was tired, his unforgiving instincts kept him conscious and alert while he was relaxed as he could be. He first sensed Usagi's waking state when she began shifting on the seat. It wasn't until her motions became more jerking did Seiya bother to turn his head.

The Templar paused, frozen. There was some bewilderment but it died quickly as his attention began accommodating itself to the unanticipated sight. Seiya's gaze roamed the blonde cascade of hair that swept her shoulders with every action and followed one golden path up to the back of her slender neck. With every pull, the laces unfurled to reveal the bare expanse of silken skin. He heard her sigh softly as she continued to yank the laces through the many eyelets.

Her frame was petite but crafted with both a sturdiness and delicacy that one would never think possible. Her shoulders were rounded smoothly—the soft line extended down the graceful slope of her torso and finally led his eyes around the curve of her bare waist while she fully removed the corset. Seiya could see the muscles undulate under her skin as she arched her back, moving to toss the garment on the floor. The act made her shift slightly, bringing into his line of view the gentle swell of her breast.

Seiya turned his head away, inhaling slowly but deeply as his jaw stiffened unconsciously. Rain streaked the window in front of his averted gaze, doing nothing to cool the sudden warmth in his bloodstream. Shutting his eyes only encouraged his fugitive mind to reconstruct every second of what he shouldn't have witnessed.

On the other end of the seat, Usagi finished fastening the buttons of her gown and exhaled fully in the delight of freedom. She suddenly remembered the Templar and shot her attention back in his direction only to discover that he was in the exact same position as before. Relief washed over her as she settled back into the seat.

The thought of more sleep was an idea she didn't feel like indulging at the moment. Usagi looked up at the tattered ceiling of the truck and roamed idly around the interior. However, she found her perusal back on Seiya and narrowed her eyes, until they were distracted by the polished wink of the pistol beside him.

She had never seen it out of its harness before—it was always hidden by his overcoat or in his hand. The pistol appeared larger to her in plain sight; odd curiosity shot up her nerve endings. Usagi noted the short distance between the weapon and his hand, wondering briefly how fast he could grab it if they were under attack again.

Against the warning in her head, Usagi gingerly reached out for the weapon. It felt cold in her grip and was a lot heavier than she thought it would be.

"It's loaded," Seiya's voice shattered the silence.

Warmth flooded to Usagi's cheeks as panic hammered abruptly in her stomach. Seeing him suddenly awake made her glad the lack of light concealed her startled expression.

"I thought you were asleep," she said.

Seiya replied simply, "I'm a light sleeper."

"But…so did you…" she stuttered.

"Did I what?" he asked flatly, feigning ignorance.

Usagi bit her lip. "How long have you been awake for?" she demanded.

"A while."

"How long?" The blonde pressed further.

Seiya sighed and gave her a strange look. "What does it matter?"

"Because…" she trailed off. "Oh never mind. It's nothing."

"I see…" Seiya said with a raise of an eyebrow. He acknowledged the weapon she still held in her hands. "I also see you've taken an interest in that."

He sat forward and Usagi spotted his second pistol in his left hand, revealing that he had been holding onto to it the entire time. Seiya carefully slipped it back into its holster by going through the side slit of his overcoat. Then he reached over to take its twin from Usagi. He could tell she was surprised when he merely released the cartridge and handed the empty weapon back to her.

"It's an M1911," he said, seeing her run her fingertips delicately over the black grips. "Steel-plated and modified to full size to take a double stack, nine by nineteen millimeter cartridge."

Seiya watched the blonde's features carefully while she examined it slowly from every angle.

"There are fourteen shots per round. A higher capacity means no frequent reloads," he continued. "It might be a little thicker and heavier around the grip but it does its job."

He knew the details meant absolutely nothing to her but it didn't seem to matter as she asked, "Have you been shot by one of these?"

The familiar smirk worked its way around Seiya's mouth. "A couple of times, but nowhere fatal."

"Where?" she asked, looking up at him.

"The forearm," he replied, briefly touching a spot on his left arm. "The bullet went right through the two bones so it didn't shatter anything important. The pain isn't piercing. It's more like a burn."

Usagi imagined that such a hit would've left a scar. She stared at his arm a moment before meeting his eyes again. "And if it were fatal?"

"To the chest, there would be brain hemorrhaging."

"I can't think about what that must feel like," said Usagi, putting the pistol down on the seat. He sounded so matter-of-fact in the sense that his own use of the weapon was second nature.

She studied his face, strangely determined to learn at least one thing about him. "What would you be if not a Templar?"

It was an unusual question and one Seiya had never been faced with. With a pensive look he glanced at the rainwater running in rivers down the windshield. To him, it seemed like a while before he was able to give her an answer.

"A mercenary."

Usagi let out a sigh and cocked her head to the side. "Can't you think of any other occupation that doesn't involve ending lives?"

The Templar was amused by the tone of accusation in her voice. Turning back to the blonde, he regarded her with a chuckle.

"There's enough variety in mercenary work that pays well without a body count," he replied frankly. "But I'll admit the highest paying job falls under the category of assassin."

"So those men that are after us…if they were just hired, then it isn't personal. It's just blood money," said Usagi.

Reaching for his pistol, Seiya slid the cartridge back in with an audible click and it disappeared under his overcoat to join the other one.

"I've got reason enough to believe it may be personal and that the errand boys aren't for hire," the Templar replied. "After a rotten history with the Metalia Syndicate, it's not surprising they were a hell of a lot less enthusiastic about Crystal Tokyo's win."

Usagi's mouth parted in shock as the reminder of Minako's appraisal of a man named Gauvain flashed through her mind's eye as well as the image of a lithe, elegant woman with waves of flame hair.

Seiya shook his head. "It doesn't have anything to do with you. They've wanted my head on a pike long before the tournament."

"I can't believe you're telling me this now," said Usagi.

"You never asked."

She expected his accompanying sarcasm but found none on his face. Folding her arms in her lap, she leaned back against the seat. Usagi let her attention follow the tears in the ceiling interior and where they marred the pattern of the fabric. The new information was whirling in her head, providing more questions than answers. Even though Earth had fought the Moon Empire as a collective body in the past, Usagi never stopped to consider that there were perilous internal affairs. One thought led to another and she wondered briefly what would have happened if Metalia won the tournament instead. Would Crystal Tokyo have acted against them in the same manner? Then again, she knew almost nothing about the Metalia Syndicate, although she did find it suspicious that they were a competitive organization without a state.

Pushing her bemused train of thought to the back of her mind, Usagi focused on the dashboard in front of her.

"It's the second time I've been close to an Earthen weapon," she told Seiya. "I've never been near a single battlefield but seeing a pistol the first time probably equaled the fear I would've felt."

"And when was that?" the Templar asked, tilting his head toward her.

A faraway look crossed her darkened sapphire eyes and Seiya noticed the shadow of change on her face as she tried to unearth a memory that was likely buried deep.

"It was a long time ago," Usagi spoke softly. "I was walking the hallways of the palace. It must have been the early hours of the morning but I couldn't sleep. I heard noises in the corridors but I didn't know which way it was coming from. It happened so fast, a part of me didn't even think it was real."

As the blonde became immersed in her recollection, Seiya's body stilled and he began to examine her with greater curiosity.

"He grabbed me. It was so sudden I couldn't breathe," she mused. "All I knew was that he was much stronger than I was and if I didn't do what he asked, my life was forfeit. I saw the pistol but not all of it since he held it against my head. The Lunar guards arrived and he dragged me backwards down a corridor that ended at a window. He escaped shortly after. Search parties were sent over the entire Capital but they never found him. And apparently he wasn't the only one from Earth who was there that night."

Not a single word formed on Seiya's tongue as he sat suddenly rigid. The foreign memory Usagi spoke about was dumbfounding because the odds were outrageously impossible. A stark muteness prevented speech from rising in his throat. It was replaced by the realization that she was referring to the night that involved his first attempt on Aristaeus' life. Seiya remembered that he had just escaped from the hold of Lunar guards but there was always that vague reminiscence of using an unwary palace citizen as a tool for escape. He supposed it had been a young servant girl and at that time, her terror had meant nothing to him.

"If it's any consolation, the operation failed," Seiya said tonelessly, turning away from her.

Usagi glanced at him but couldn't see his expression. "I know. I was told they were almost successful in assassinating the Moon Emperor. For years the rumors were that Crystal Tokyo was responsible for most of the attempts."

"I've heard them," replied the Templar.

He paused while neglecting to elaborate on her story. He didn't want to—there wasn't a valid point to it. Revealing to her that it was him that once held her at gunpoint was utterly useless to their situation. Seiya wasn't looking to breed more contempt especially since they still had a ways to travel.

"Look," said Seiya, changing the subject. "It would be a good idea if you got some more rest. It's a while longer until we reach the port."

"Is that another town?" she queried.

"Not really. It's a station that provides an express route to Crystal Tokyo by airlift. We'll be getting rid of the truck."

"But do you know how much longer until we arrive?"

Seiya finally brought his gaze back to her inquiry. "At the most, two days and one night."

Usagi tried her best to keep the worry from seeping into her façade as she thought back to the Silver Crystal still pulsing in her core. Her three days were up.


End file.
